


The Mismatched Stones

by darkroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Gabriel, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Assault, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Not Really Character Death, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Pack, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 53
Words: 81,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroses/pseuds/darkroses
Summary: Sometimes, when Dean looked up at the stars, he thought of Sammy's smile and the silly stories he shared with his brother. Dean could not remember how many nights he spoke up to the sky, hoping Sammy could hear him.Being an omega was hard in a society that viewed omegas as dumpster fire trash. Dean lost Sammy because of the cruelty of alphas. Now, years after losing every member of his family, Dean is finally caught by the police and forced to confront one of his worst fears.It is being dumpster fire trash to some abusive alpha that will slaughter him in more creative ways than any B horror movie.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Dean Winchester, Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Michael/Dean Winchester, Michael/Sam Winchester
Comments: 829
Kudos: 477





	1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed in the backseat of an overpriced car with a polished black leather interior. Everything about the car screamed alpha. It was everything Dean was brought up to hate and fear. Perhaps there was nothing wrong with a black leather interior in his baby, but this wasn’t Baby. This wasn’t worn leather that felt love and listened to the off-tone signing on a lonely highway.

No, this car and the man driving it were not family, safety, and certainly not love. Dean closed his eyes because everything had gone to shit so quickly. Ever since Dean was four, he traveled the country with his dad and Sammy. Dean’s mother, Mary, was an alpha. Upon her death, the council would have given them to another alpha.

Dean felt a tear fall down his cheek. It wasn’t fair. Dad, Sammy, and himself were all omegas. They had to live in the shadows to have the right to stay together and not get raped or mutilated by some rogue alpha. Dean knew all the traveling and artificial scents were to keep them safe, but it wasn’t fair. Sometimes, Dean dreamed of having a home, but he knew he could never have that.

It was far too much to believe that an alpha wouldn’t harm him. Dean had seen too many bruises and black eyes on omegas to think otherwise. Worst of all, Dean heard their screams and pleas as omegas were raped by alphas at the intake center.

Granted, no one laid a hand on him. The shitbag alphas locked him in some sort of luxury room with its own jetted tub, which leads Dean to believe his alpha, whose name he didn’t know, was loaded.

Dean gathered up the courage and looked at the soft golden blonde hair of the alpha in the front seat. He wanted to sound sarcastic when he spoke, but instead, it came out as a fearful squeak. “So are you… What are you going to do to me?”

The alpha glanced at Dean in the rearview mirror, and Dean could have sworn he saw a kind smile. Dean had never heard of kind smiles on an alpha before. The alpha’s eyes reminded him of whiskey on the rocks. His eyes had a joyful spark, not the cold callousness Dean remembered from the dark alleys Dean ran through to escape.

The alpha spoke with guarded words, “I am taking you home. Your car will be dropped off in two days. Cassie insisted on finding someone with experience transporting classic cars. He was very concerned about possible damage. I am glad to see you’re at least physically unharmed, though I am sure this whole thing is scary for you.”

Scary was the understatement of the year. The worst horror movie ever would be more like it. Dean closed his eyes if only he ran faster. Dean let the silence wash over him as he opened his eyes to stare at the stars in the evening sky. He always liked it when it got dark early like this. When he was a kid, he would sneak Sammy out to a clearing, so they could stare at the stars.

Dean felt more tears fall down his face as he thought about the stories he told Sammy about the stars. He talked about other worlds where they could be free, where they had a home, a mom, and dad. A world where they never went hungry or had to cover themselves in mud to hide their scents from vicious alphas. Sometimes, Dean wished he could wake up and be in one of those worlds, but he knew it was all make-believe.

The alpha spoke gently, “Nothing shitty or like whatever you’re thinking is going to happen to you.”

Dean glanced briefly at the alpha and then returned his gaze to outside the window. This alpha had no idea the nightmares that plagued his dreams. The worst thing was some of Dean’s nightmares weren’t make-believe. One memory haunted Dean, it was the day they lost Sammy. The day Dean lost Sammy was the day Dean knew beyond any reasonable doubt that there was not a God. The sound of Sammy’s screams still echoed in Dean’s head like a repeated song that would never end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Flashback of the last time Dean saw Sam.

_Dean tapped his fingers on his thigh to the beat of Led Zeppelin. Riding shotgun with his dad while driving back to the latest place they found to squat at, Dean couldn’t imagine anything better. Sam had gone into heat that morning, so Dean left with his dad to give Sammy a little me time. Dean knew he enjoyed his me time during his heats, and he couldn’t wait to tease Sammy about it. Sammy was such a prude about stuff like that._

_Sammy did make Dean roll his eyes because Sammy read way too many romance novels. Dean’s little brother had the mistaken idea that there were good alphas out there that would care for him and not hurt. Dean didn’t know how to tell Sammy such things were fairy tales. Even his alpha mother had her moments. Dean only remembered one time when she became angry at his father, and her eyes flashed alpha red._

_A simple flash of the eyes was all it took to have John Winchester baring his neck in submission. At four, Dean didn’t think much of it. However, at twenty, Dean knew his mother was far more harsh behind closed doors. He never dared to ask his father about his suspicions, and part of him, a large part of him, wanted to hold on to the perfected memory he had of his mother._

_The thing about perfection was it never lasted. Dean’s perfect moment with his dad turned into a nightmare when he saw blood in the snow around their makeshift home. The front door was broken in, but that wasn’t the worst part. When John turned off the radio, Dean heard Sammy’s pained scream._

_Without really thinking about it, Dean launched himself out of the Impala and towards Sammy’s screams. The bloody trail in the snow made it easy to follow though it felt like it took a century to reach Sammy. Dean growled the fiercest growl he could muster. He never thought about his eyes changing to omega gold._

_One of the alphas held a knife in between Sammy’s bare legs turned to snarl at him. He pointed at Dean with the knife and yelled, “Another bitch.” If Dean had to describe what Satan looked like, it would be this alpha._

_For a moment, Dean was stunned. Then he felt a pull on his jacket and his father’s orders, “Dean run.”_

_Dean ran through the woods with the intent of circling back to Sam. It took him until dusk for the woods to go quiet. Slowly, Dean made his way back to Sammy. There were somethings in life; Dean never wanted to see, much less remember. This was one of those things._

_Dean stared at Sammy’s body. His lips and fingers were blue with cold. Blood surrounded his body, and the mutilation done to Sammy was clear. Off to the side, thrown carelessly in the snow were Sammy’s genitals. There was no doubt Sammy would die from that wound alone. Other cuts littered Sammy’s body, and ice began to form in Sammy’s hair._

_Dean felt tears come to his eyes as he knelt in the snow next to Sammy. He wanted to hold him, but he was afraid to touch him. Touching Sammy and holding him one last time would make it too real. Tears fell from Dean’s eyes as he slowly reached out a hand to close Sammy’s eyes then he reached forward and gave Sammy one last kiss on the forehead._

_When Dean pulled back, John stood about ten feet away, holding his side. One of the alphas must have stabbed. John’s breathing was labored, “Is he gone?”_

_Dean couldn’t bring himself to say the words. Instead, he nodded his head, yes._

_John was eerily quiet for a moment, before saying with a coldness Dean never heard before, “I will avenge you, Sammy.”_

_Dean sniffled and wiped his arm. He asked, “What are we going to do?”_

_John sighed and glanced around, “If we burn the body, it will attract alphas, and the ground is frozen so we can’t bury him. Help me find some branches, and we will cover him with.”_

_Dean did as he was told and gently covered Sammy with branches and lined rocks around his body. He tied two sticks together to make a cross to lay them over the top of Sammy’s grave. Dean cried quietly as he said his final goodbyes. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he saw the pile of branches move._

_Dean shook his head before stepping away from Sammy’s grave. He had to force himself not to look back, because if he looked back, he would never want to leave. Dean found his dad resting in the back of the Impala. All of their belongings were in the trunk of the Impala._

_It was time to find a new home._


	3. Chapter 3

The house the alpha pulled up to matched the car, but there was something that took away the sharpness. A collection of mismatched rocks decorated the front flower beds. Dean smiled sadly at the sight. It reminded him of Sammy in ways he could not explain.

The alpha unclicked his seatbelt and said quickly, “This is home. My pack lives here… Our pack lives here. We have one omega, not counting you. We... We aren’t like other packs. We won’t hurt you. I am sure everyone is looking forward to seeing you.” The way the alpha spoke made Dean think the man must be nervous, but Dean couldn’t understand why. It wasn’t like he was the one about the get raped.

Dean always figured getting a new omega to rape must be a wet dream for many alphas. Dean got out of the car without fussing and followed the alpha into the house. Perhaps, it was stupid on Dean’s part, but he figured that maybe he could run again once he found an opening.

The first thing Dean noticed was the home smelled like home, safety, and love. Dean never in a million years thought he would ever smell anything like that. Dean glanced around the living room, noting the alphas, three of them, not counting the one he came in with. All three had deep blue eyes. Two had dark hair, and one had light blonde hair. Dean glanced at the alpha who drove him here. That alpha was shorter and had different features.

The golden-eyed alpha threw up his arms and complained, “Why does everyone look at me like I was switched at birth?”

The light blonde haired alpha smirked and teased, “I think you were. I distinctly remember playing with name tags in the nursery.”

One of the dark-haired alpha’s sighed, “Luci, be nice. Gabriel looks more like father, and we look like mother.”

Dean stared at the ground and closed his eyes while he waited for the groping and rape to happen. It was then another scent hit Dean’s nose. One that he would have traded his very soul to smell again. It was Sammy’s sweet scent filled with happiness and contentment. Dean didn’t dare open his eyes. He let the scent wrap around him because he knew this was the closest he’d ever get to having Sammy back.

“Dean?”

That voice sounded so much like Sammy’s but older. Dean couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He wanted to hold onto this fantasy a little bit longer.

“Are you okay?”

Now Not-Sammy sounded concerned.

One of the alphas, who had the sexist voiced Dean had ever heard said, “Sam, I think he is overwhelmed. He seems like a stubborn version of you.”

Not-Sammy put a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pleaded, “Ah, Dean, can you open your eyes?”

Dean did because all good things must come to an end; only the good thing did not end when Dean opened his eyes. Dean missed those hazel eyes more than anything in the world. Without really thinking about it, Dean hugged Sammy tight and sobbed into his brother’s shoulder. He asked through shaky tears, “What happened? How? I thought you were dead. There was so much blood.”

Sam held tight and whispered, “Gabriel found me. He saved me.”

Dean pulled back and wiped his eyes. He glanced around at the alphas and Sammy. Sammy looked good. Dean felt his fear about the future lessen. He had so many questions, but he didn’t know how to ask them.

Gabriel spoke up, “Sammy recovered from his injuries. I found him before he completely bled out. Luckily, Luci, who probably was switched at birth, has o negative blood. If anyone saved Sam’s life, it was Lucifer, not me.”

Dean paused at the name Lucifer. The fucking devil saved Sam? Something must have shown on Dean’s face because Sam laughed. Then he did something Dean never heard an omega had a right to do. He corrected Gabriel. “Don’t make jokes about being switched. It is mean. Besides, I like to think each of you had a hand in saving me. Michael petitioned for pack ownership of me, and Castiel read books to me by my bedside for weeks.” Sam turned his attention to Dean, “My mates were named after angels. Lucifer isn’t evil. Well, if there is a spider in the house, Lucifer can be evil, but that is justified.”

Lucifer chimed, “If we make a statement with their deaths, other spiders will be less likely to enter our home.”

Dean was so confused. He felt a headache coming on. Dean stepped back from Sammy but still held Sammy’s had and asked, “What? I mean, I get that you own Sam and me. However, it doesn’t make sense.”

Michael provided helpfully, “I am an omega rights attorney. Gabriel is a doctor that helps disadvantaged omegas and rich ones alike. Castiel runs a shelter that helps omegas get adopted by vetted alphas. You were not at Castiel’s shelter; you were at state intake. Our goal is to help as many omegas as possible. When Gabriel found Sam, it felt like that piece of home we were all missing. We asked Sam if he would like to stay, and he said yes.”

Dean had a lot of questions. However, the first one that popped into his head was, “What does Lucifer do for a living?”

Lucifer laughed, “I kill douchebags and make it look like accidents.” For some reason, Dean did not think the alpha was joking. The man looked like one of those people who could kill you with a snap of the fingers.

Sam rolled his eyes, “Lucifer is a gardener. He is on the overprotective side. We grow most of our food, and Lucifer says at home with Jack and me. Jack loves helping Lucifer in the gardens.” Sam gave Lucifer a kind smile.

Lucifer smiled back in return. The smiles were nothing Dean had never seen before. There was so much love shared in that simple smile; Dean had trouble understanding. Alphas weren’t like this. Dean started to wonder if he hit his head or got drugged at some point.

Sam squeezed Dean’s hand. “Come on, Dean. I will show you to your room. It is next to mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments. It has been beneficial to help me get into the groove of writing again. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - Point of View - Gabriel

_Gabriel pushed his backpack up farther on is back. This whole hiking trip to the family cabin was stupid, in Gabriel’s not so humble opinion._

_One, it was snowing. Who goes hiking in the snow? Crazy people that is who._

_Two, Lucifer did not even bother wearing a coat. He said that the cold brought out his wolf. Whatever, Gabriel decided he would not be treating Lucifer for frostbite or hypothermia. Lucifer was on his own._

_Three, the closer they got to the family cabin in the middle of nowhere, the more a feeling of sorrow overcame Gabriel. It felt like something important to him had left. Gabriel shifted his backpack again and declared, “If someone burned down the cabin, I am setting you on fire.”_

_Michael sighed from behind Gabriel and said slowly, “Be nice.” Gabriel would like to be nice, but he was cold, and there was a perfectly good road leading to the cabin. It would have been much more comfortable to drive._

_A comfortable silence fell over them as they drew closer to the cabin despite Gabriel’s woes. Gabriel glanced off to the left and saw footprints in the snow. It was odd. There was nothing up here for miles. Gabriel sighed and pulled his shotgun out of its holster. He shouted to his brothers, “I see footprints.”_

_Lucifer lit up like a Christmas tree as he pulled out a machete. Lucifer was too dignified for a gun, whatever that meant. However, if some dickwad alpha decided to trespass on their property Gabriel had no doubt, Lucifer would hack them into pieces so small the body would never be found._

_Slowly, Gabriel followed the footprints. They circled an area, and as they drew closer, Gabriel could smell blood, fear, guilt, and loss. It didn’t make sense until Gabriel stepped into a clearing. The same clearing he play fought with his siblings as children._

_Blood splattered on the snow creating frozen red lines as a reminder of what happened here. Footprints surrounded a large pile of branches encased in mismatched stones. At first, Gabriel thought it was a rogue omega’s fire pit, but nothing burned around it. More importantly, blood surrounded the pile._

_Gabriel started to approach the pile only to have Michael’s arm stop him. He glanced at his brother with worried eyes. Michael said slowly, “Lucifer and Castiel, please keep an eye out for anyone. Do not harm them until we know their intentions. Gabriel and I will see what is in that pile.”_

_Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat. Took a deep breath to take in Michael’s reassuring scent. Then he followed behind Michael. A sense of dread filled Gabriel as they slowly moved away from some branches. Under the thin layer of branches was a boy. Gabriel reached out a hand and felt the cold boy’s neck. There was a slow and unsteady pulse. The boy was dying._

_He didn’t think about it when he tore the rest of the branches away. The injures that Gabriel could see where bad. Blood sluggishly flowed from the boy’s groin. If the boy survived, he would need surgery to repair what was done. Gabriel couldn’t make the boy whole again, but he could do the next best thing, which was to make him well._

_Gabriel took off his backpack and pulled out a compress. He then applied pressure to the boy’s groin. He yelled, “Cassie, get over here and hold this. Michael, can you pick him up to run to the cabin. You and Cassie are the fastest runners. Luci and I will be right behind you.”_

_Castiel silently walked over and picked up the boy by throwing him over his shoulder. Castiel applied pressure to the wound and took off running. Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer made it to the cabin a mere five minutes later._

_It was apparent someone had been at the cabin, but Gabriel didn’t focus on that. He needed to get the boy someplace warm and stop the bleeding._

_Castiel laid the boy down on the floor, and Gabriel started to examine him. Gabriel could hear Lucifer and Michael checking the parameter and the house, but he didn’t focus on that. He didn’t focus on Castiel starting a fire or putting on a kettle of hot water. Gabriel focused on the boy’s groin. The other cuts could wait._

_Gabriel rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a catheter from his medic bag. One would think to have a catheter on hand was odd, but not for Gabriel. He saw this sort of thing far too often. Full castration happened to omegas who refused an alpha during heat. It didn’t matter if the omega knew the alpha or not. Society deemed that alphas should get to screw omegas no questions asked, and castration was the result of disobedience on the omega’s part. Gabriel found the whole thing sick, and he was grateful he had a pack dedicated to treating omegas with respect._

_It took some time, but Gabriel stopped the bleeding. Gabriel could never get used to the sight of a castrated omega. He had seen it countless times before, but it always hurt his heart. The row of stitches and the tubing from the catheter spoke of something lost that could never be given back. Gabriel knew the boy had lost too much blood, even though he stopped the bleeding._

_Gabriel yelled, “Lucifer, I need your blood. Come here.”_

_Lucifer plopped down next to the boy and held out his arm. Lucifer had a playful tone to his voice, but Gabriel knew it was to help lighten the mood, “Bleed me dry, brother.”_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes and set up an IV between the boy and Lucifer. Then he carefully arranged blankets around the boy to help him get his warm. Lucifer closed his eyes and said quietly, “The three of you should cuddle him. It will help get his body temperature up.”_

_Castiel laid an old dusty electric blanket that probably belonged to their father, who hated the cold more than he hated people, over the boy. Castiel turned the blanket on low and said, “This should work better, and I can read to him. I think he lived here. I found a bag with belongings in the backroom. His name is either Sam or Dean.”_

_Gabriel leaned up against the wall, exhausted by everything that happened. He stared at his bloodstains hands, and a familiar feeling crept over him. No matter how many times he washed his hands, Gabriel never felt like he could get clean. He felt tainted and out of place in a world that hated more than it loved. Gabriel wondered how long the boy had been on the run for. He wondered if the boy had a family that loved him or a family that viewed him as an abomination like so many families did. Gabriel didn’t know._

_And not knowing was the worst part._

_Castiel reading an English textbook out loud was the second-worst part of the day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present - Point of View - Dean

Dean held Sam’s hand in a masculine way all up the stairs of the packhouse. There were a lot of rooms. Each room had an engraved name on the door. It was a traditional practice in pack home to dedicate a room to each alpha. Michael’s room was first followed by Lucifer, Gabriel, and finally, Castiel. 

The room after Castiel’s caught Dean’s eye. The door wasn’t engraved, but it had a red and blue train sticker on the front. Dean didn’t even want to ask what sort of sadistic things went on in that room. Did the alphas run over Sam in that room? Did they hurt Sammy in that room? Dean didn’t know, but if it was up to him, he would make sure those alphas never touched Sammy again.

Dean always dreamed of having one-night stands with alphas. Maybe it was his omega instincts or something, but Dean always wanted to be a love them and leave them kind of guy. In reality, omegas didn’t have a say. Dean knew his dreams were founded on the idea of consent. He consented to have sex in his dreams. In reality, any one of the alphas in this home could mount him at any time, and it would be perfectly legal.

The only upside Dean could think of to being a pack bitch was those alphas controlled who raped him. It wasn’t much, but it was a small thing. Dean did think it was odd that Gabriel referred to Sam as an omega, rather than a bitch. It was also bizarre how all of the alphas seemed to treat Sam with easy respect, and Dean couldn’t see any visible marks on Sam.

The next few rooms were empty until Dean saw a door with a window at eye height. Dean glanced and saw there were three rooms like this. The first door was engraved with SamShine. Sam smiled bashfully at him and motioned towards the door. “This is my room. The window is a legal requirement for an omega’s room. There are curtains to put up when we want privacy.”

Dean nodded. He knew that, and he found it odd Sam even had a door. Most omegas did not get such luxuries. The next room also had a stupid window, and the name Deano engraved on it. If the situation wasn’t so dire, Dean might have found humor in that. As it was, Dean didn’t.

Sam opened the room with his free hand, and that was when Dean noticed, part of Sam’s pinky finger was missing. Sam stepped into the room first and said happily, “There is a bathroom in between our rooms that we have to share. If you need anything for your room, let one of us know.” Sam’s smile was earnest, and Dean hoped he could keep Sam smiling. He would let those alphas rape him every day if it meant that Sam would be spared.

Dean slowly walked over to the bed, and he noticed his duffel bag on the floor. He thought the cops that took him stole his stuff. Dean knelt down and opened his bag. All of his clothes were gone, but his other stuff minus the weapons were there. Dean pulled out the picture of Dad, Mom, Sammy, and himself and held it close to his chest. He would never admit it, but he was grateful; he had some of his things. It wasn’t like he needed clothes anyways.

Sam sat down next to him on the bed and said quietly, “I washed your clothes, and I put them in your dresser and closet. Castiel insisted that we buy you new socks and underwear, but I kept your old things in case you wanted them.”

Dean laid down the picture on the nightstand and looked up at his brother. He assessed Sam. His brother seemed okay but nervous. Dean figured Sam was probably worried about the late-night rapes. He decided to probe a little. “Thanks, Sammy. What about my gun?”

Sam smiled, “Michael cleaned it and put it in the gun the safe. We have a shooting range outback. It is not used often. Luci uses it to practice knife throwing, but that is about it.” Dean did not understand why anyone would smile about knife throwing. God, what if they threw knives at Sam? What if that was how Sam lost his pinky finger?

Dean blurted out, “What happened to your finger?”

Sam glanced at his finger and frowned. He ran his other hand over the nub where his pinky belonged before he said quietly, “Frostbite from when I was attacked.” Sam moved his floppy hair back from his ears to show Dean that the top part of Sam’s ear was missing on each side. Sam continued, “I lost my finger and my ear tips. We were lucky it was only one finger and ears. The Gods must have been on our side.”

Dean doubted that. He asked, “So they treat you well?”

Sam nodded and smiled again, “My alphas are better than I could have hoped for.”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He had meager expectations on what to hope for from an alpha. Food, a blanket, lube to make the rapes easier, and perhaps one day a week without a beating would be exceeding Dean’s alpha expectation. Dean didn’t say that, though. There wasn’t any point. Dean knew he had to gain trust, convince Sam to leave, and figure out an escape plan. Dean also didn’t want to let Sam out of his sight. He had to protect Sammy from these alphas.

Quietly Dean said, “I’ve missed you, and if I knew you were alive, I would have never left you in those woods.”

Sam shrugged, “It is okay, Dean. It’s not your fault. I never felt like you and Dad left me behind. I knew what the stakes were for all of us, and I know that without Gabriel, I would have died. He saved my life, please believe me when I say that.” Dean didn’t know what to say to that confession. The only thing he could think of was that Sammy had a bad case of Stockholm Syndrome. It was no matter, though, Dean would fix Sammy, and they would be free again.

He would make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter - Point of View- Lucifer

_Lucifer sat outside on the porch of the cabin. The omega did something to him that Lucifer could not describe. Lucifer never had much interest in omegas or other people, for that matter. He preferred to be on his own. However, this omega brought out protective instincts in him, and the scent of the omegas heat made him want to do things he would live to regret._

_Therefore, Lucifer sat outside to clear his head. He had too. Lucifer knew he shouldn’t get attached to the omega. Some jackass probably owned the boy, and the boy made an ill-fated run for it. Lucifer glanced up at the overcast sky and watched a few snowflakes fall. His wolf would rather see the boy die than live a life of suffering. Lucifer would make it quick, so the omega didn’t feel pain._

_The media said that mercy killings of omegas were an act of cowardice, but Lucifer did not view it like that. The boy had another 50 to 60 years left on the planet. Cursing the boy to be tortured for decades when there was a way out was cowardice. Lucifer felt death was the just course of action. The boy could find peace in the Underworld._

_Lucifer closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and scented the winter air. It was then he smelled it. A sour stench that reminded Lucifer of the last call he ever took when he was a police officer. Words could not describe the inhumanity Lucifer say in that house. It may have cost Lucifer his badge, and he could never bring himself to pick up a gun again without shaking, but he never once regretted emptying his clip into that alpha._

_Lucifer let his eyes glow red as he scanned the tree line. He didn’t see anything, but the crunching of snow let Lucifer know where the scent came from. Lucifer pulled out his machete and slowly walked towards the alpha._

_It didn’t take long for him to find the squirrely alpha. To make matters worse, he knew the sick bastard, Alastair Masters, the older brother Azazel Masters. Lucifer could see dried blood covering Alastair’s clothing and a knife loosely held in Alastair’s hand. Lucifer wanted to close his eyes to center himself, or perhaps it was a hope that if he closed his eyes, Alastair would disappear, and this would be nothing more than a hallucination. Lucifer knew this wasn’t a hallucination, and that troubled him._

_Lucifer called out to Alastair, “Jackass, what are you doing on my pack land?”_

_Alastair snapped his head up in Lucifer’s direction. Lucifer expected a snarl but got a menacing smirk instead. Alastair had a playful tone in his voice when he asked, “Was that your little bitch I cut?”_

_Lucifer tightened his hand on his machete. He wanted to chop off Alastair’s head and shove it up to his ass. Lucifer snarled out, “You admit to harming a member of my pack?”_

_Alastair laughed, “You and I both know that bitch wasn’t part of a pack. Where is the body? I came back to feast on frozen omega heart. It tastes best when it freezes in nature.”_

_Lucifer cringed and took a few steps towards Alastair. He whispered, “His heart is warm. You didn’t kill him. I killed your brother. Do you want to know what Azazel’s last words were?”_

_Alastair took a step back, and Lucifer took another step forward. Alastair rebuked, “Azazel died with honor, unlike you. I should kill you instead. I bet you taste better than any other omega bitch.”_

_Lucifer reached out his machete and ran it across Alastair’s throat. Blood spilled on Lucifer’s clothes as Alastair stumbled to the ground holding his throat. Lucifer knelt down in front of Alastair and whispered, “Your brother never said a word, just like you. I hope you burn for all eternity.” Then Lucifer pushed his machete into Alastair’s chest and through his heart._

_Lucifer stared at Alastair’s eyes; he died. He wanted him to be the last thing Alastair ever saw. He didn’t want Alastair to have any delusions at the end. Once the life left Alistair’s eyes, Lucifer slowly pulled the machete out and let Alastair’s body drop to the ground._

_The strange thing about killing someone was it never truly fixed anything. Alastair’s death felt good at the moment, but now all Lucifer could feel was the emptiness that plagued him his whole life. Alastair’s death out not save the boy from a life of suffrage. Lucifer staggered away from the body and ran directly into Michael._

_Michael took the bloodied machete out of his hand, and Lucifer collapsed into his brother’s hold. Michael held Lucifer until the shaking stopped. Then Michael whispered, “Go shower and change your clothes. I will clean this up.”_

_Lucifer couldn’t find his voice, so he merely nodded. With heavy feet, he made his way back to the cabin. As he drew closer to the cabin, the emptiness faded away. Lucifer wasn’t sure if it was because his family was there or if it was because of the boy._

_Still, when Lucifer opened the door to the cabin, he felt relief to see the boy alive. The boy looked pale and still hadn’t woken, but the boy lived._

_It was that moment when Lucifer realized he wouldn’t kill the boy. He would protect the boy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Present -Point of view - Dean

Dean, in a very dignified manner, convinced Sam to share a bed. It didn't take much convincing, and Sam even offered to stay in Dean's room. Dean was concerned about that, he didn't want Sam to get beaten for not being in his room, but Sam seemed unworried.

When Dean went to sleep, he expected to end up cuddling with Sammy. Before Sammy almost died, everyone would cuddle together at night, even their dad. It wasn't something they talked about. It was instinct for omegas to seek physical comfort. Alphas liked to use that instinct as a bargaining chip against omegas. Dean had seen so many omegas begging their alpha's for touch; it made Dean sick. Luckily, Dean always had Dad. It didn't take long for him to get caught after Dad disappeared. Dean never had to beg for touch, and he hoped he never would.

What Dean did not expect was to wake up to being the little spoon with Sammy sprawled behind him. It was very comfortable, but he would never in a million years own up to that. He also did not expect to see a glowing set of red eyes from the corner of the room with a small set of fangs fully withdrawn. It took Dean's sleep sluggish mind to realize it was a pint-sized alpha in the corner of the room.

Dean shifted so he could get a better look at the mini-alpha and woke Sam in the process. Sammy sleepily said as he smashed his face into his pillow, "Jack Jack, why don't you come cuddle with Mama?"

That gave Dean pause, and he was pretty sure his heart stopped beating. The mini-alpha got up from the corner dressed bee footed pajamas and holding a stuffed bear by the foot. The mini-alpha marched over to the bed and put his head in front of Deans. It was somewhat intimidating. Then the mini-alpha said firmly, "You're not Daddy."

Sam shifted again on the bed and sat up. Much to Dean's surprise, Sam gave the kid an order, "Jack, put your fangs away and stop trying to intimidate your uncle or me. This is your Uncle Dean. We talked last night before bed about how Uncle Dean was finally coming home."

The little alpha paused as his fangs retracted, and his eyes stopped glowing and returned to a natural shade of blue. Jack poked Dean in the chest and whined, "You're in my spot."

Sam sighed and turned on his back. Dean felt a little cold without having Sam pressed up against his back, but he wouldn't tell Sammy that. He might lose what little he has left of his man card if he fessed up to that. Jack climbed over Dean to lay down on the other side of Sam. Sam muttered, "Next time, please walk around the bed."

Jack huffed and burrowed into Sam. He did the same head burrowing motions with his head that Sam did moments earlier. It was cute, but Dean was stuck on the fact that Sam birthed a mini-terrorist. Dean wondered why Sam would be okay with an alpha child in the bed. Alpha children were worst than the adults. Dean saw those little terrorists beat their omega parents in public. Alpha children were the anti-Christ. Dean was sure of it.

After a few moments of trying not to think about how many times Sam was raped to get pregnant in the first place, Dean asked, "So you had an alpha?"

Sam chuckled fondly, "Sorry, I forgot to mention Jack last night. I was so happy to see you. Jack is my only pup. I was afraid of having children, but fate had other plans. Jack is Lucifer's son, but Jack believes Castiel is his father. We don't correct him. We are all his parents."

Dean remembered that Sam said Lucifer worked from home. He knew that meant Lucifer probably raped Sam more. The thought of which made Dean's heart hurt. Instead of voicing that, Dean snuggled into Sam and said firmly, "Don’t worry, Sammy. I will protect you from those alphas.”

Jack poked his head up, looked Dean dead in the eyes, and said in a three-year old’s serious tone. “I protect Mama from meanies. Daddy always says to use my fangs to protect Mama. I protect Mama, not you.”

Dean could not believe a three-year-old alpha had the nerve to challenge him for protecting Sammy rights. That was all kinds of wrong. It was Dean’s job to protect Sam, and it wasn’t like this mini-alpha would care about Sam in the long run. Once Jack hit his teenage years, Dean had no doubt that Jack would be like every other adolescent alpha and let his friends rape his omega parent. Dean bit back a snarl, but he knew his distaste showed in his scent.

Sam tried to calm the situation, “Jack, Dean protected me for a long time before I found your daddy and uncles. You and Dean can both protect me, how does that sound?”

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment; then he declared, “No.”

Sam sighed and ran his hand through Jack’s hair. He said quietly, “We will have to see what Uncle Mike says about that then. What is Uncle Mike’s number one rule?”

Jack whined and kicked his feet, “Be nice and share.”

Sam prompted further, “Do you think you're nice to Uncle Dean?”

Jack pursed his lips and hid his head, “No, no fair!” Dean knew a tantrum when he saw one. Sure enough, the mini-terrorist started shirking and failing him limbs everywhere. Dean had no doubt his tantrum would wake up the whole house and result in a beating for him and Sammy.

Sure enough, two minutes later, a disheveled Castiel opened the door and matched over the bed, much the same way Jack did earlier. Dean expected Castiel to reach out to hit Sam or him, but instead, Castiel removed the failing terrorist from the bed. Castiel used his alpha voice, which was soothing, and said, “Jack, that is uncalled for. What did we tell you about hitting Mama?”

Jack squealed louder in a vain attempt to get out of Castiel’s hold and assert his own dominance. Jack screamed like someone chopped off one of his limbs before tiring himself out enough to say, “Bad alphas hit omegas. I don’t want to be bad alpha, but Mama stolen from me.”

Castiel sighed and sat down in the desk chair in the room with Jack on his lap. His voice was stern but compassionate, it was weird in Dean’s opinion. “Jack, Mama has not been stolen from you. He’s right there, safe with his brother. I know you know how to conduct yourself in front of omegas, and this behavior is not it. Where did you get the idea that it was okay to hit your Mama?”

Jack huffed and poked his head, “In here.”

Dean found it weird that Castiel closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Jack with that admission. Castiel’s deep voice cracked, “Jack, sometimes you have to fight what is in here. You have to think and remember to always be kind. Can you do that for me?”

Jack deflated a little more and muttered, “Yes, Daddy.”

Castiel smiled sadly and looked over at Dean apologetically, “Jack is a high functioning autistic. He is brilliant, as I am sure you could tell by his speech, but social interaction and impulse control is a struggle for him. If Jack ever tries to hurt you, please let one of us know. Jack is a good boy, but he can get carried away. This time wasn’t bad, but it is a constant thing we work on with him.”

Dean stared at Castiel more than a little confused. He didn’t know what to say, and all of his thoughts got derailed when Jack’s little voice muttered, “Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Uncle Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got laid off from work yesterday because of Coronavirus. The job prospects are thin to non-existent. The news published a list of places that are hiring, and none of them are looking to hire for the next month. I contacted all of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - Point of view - Michael
> 
> Note: The brothers are at the cabin with Sam.

Michael showered and changed his clothes after burning the body of the alpha Lucifer murdered. It was convenient to have the branches already gathered, and Michael found there to be some poetic justice to the alpha’s final resting place being where he left the omega. Poetic justice didn’t give Michael much peace. The boy on the floor of the cabin never deserved that. He deserved to be with a family that loved him. If nothing else, Michael knew he could give the boy a family.

Michael sighed and sat down next to the boy. Gabriel was asleep on the couch while Lucifer and Castiel retired to one of the back bedrooms. Gabriel didn’t want to move the boy too far away from the fireplace where it was warmest. The fire did feel nice, but it gave tranquility that did not belong at this moment.

Michael shifted his tired eyes to the boy and saw the boy staring at him. The look on the boy’s face was impassive. Michael nudged Gabriel, “He’s awake.”

Gabriel fell off the sofa and hit Michael in the back with his feet. Michael resisted the urge to growl at his brother as he didn’t want to scare the omega. Michael reached his hand under the electric blanket covering the boy and found the boy’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and tried to ignore how it still felt cold.

The boy flinched and tightened his hand around Michael’s hand with Gabriel’s movement. Michael gave the boy a light squeeze in return while Gabriel righted himself. It always impressed Michael to see his goofball little brother go into doctor mode. Michael watched as Gabriel smiled kindly at the boy and said in a soft tone, “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?”

The boy blinked at him a couple of times them croaked out, “Cold.”

Michael resisted the urge to snort or laugh. It was obvious the boy was cold. Instead, he checked the blanket to make sure it was on its highest setting. It was which made Michael’s inner alpha whine. He wanted to help the boy.

Gabriel made a show of tucking the blanket around the boy and said softly, “We are trying to warm you up. Could you tell me your name?”

The boy blinked again, and Michael noticed the boy’s eyes seemed unfocused. The boy shook slightly, and the scent of fear filled the air. The boy’s voice was light and airy, “Dean.” The boy closed his eyes again and went back to sleep, which scared Michael.

Something must have shown in his scent because Gabriel reassured him, “The boy is okay. He is going to be in and out for a while. In the morning, can you arrange for someone to get us out of here? I have more supplies at the clinic. Dean will be in a lot of pain for a few days.”

Michael did not doubt the pain level. He reluctantly pulled away from the boy and pulled out his cell phone. Luckily, it was after seven, so he had unlimited minutes. Unfortunately, he would wake up his assistant. After a few rings, the sleepy voice of Jo answered, “What?”

Michael smiled; she was always so blunt. He returned in kind, “I need information on an omega named Dean. He likely has a brother named Sam.”

Shuffling and angry muttering was heard on the other end of the line. While Michael waited, he went to the kitchen and started a kettle for some tea. If Dean woke up again, a hot cup of tea would probably feel nice. Michael stared at the kettle until it started screeching, at which point he took it off the stovetop.

His timing was perfect because of Jo, still angry, gave him a short reply, “Is there anything with the last name on it?”

Michael sighed and wandered to find the boy’s bag. He opened it and shuffled through the belongings. He found a notebook with the name Winchester written on it. It was probably a place, but Michael said slowly. “Winchester?”

Jo huffed, and Michael busied himself with listening to the peaceful sounds of her typing. It didn’t take long before she said, “Dean and Sam Winchester are omega brothers. Their omega father, John Winchester, took off with them after his alpha died. No one has come forward to claim any of them. The government wants them registered and is offering a reward for claiming them.”

Michael sighed, “I have Dean Winchester. Could you file paperwork for my pack to claim him?”

Jo muttered something under her breath, then said cheerily, “Yes, of course.”

Michael paused for a moment and added, “Can you find out what you can about Sam and John Winchester? I need to know they are okay. Dean could have been running away from an abusive alpha that failed to register them.” All the possibilities scared Michael.

Jo huffed, “Alpha egos, of course. I will do that, and if I hear that you hurt Dean, I will put anti-freeze in your coffee.” Michael had no doubt she would put anti-freeze in his coffee.

Michael sighed, “The boy is safe. Gabriel is here. Do you think you could arrange for someone to pick us up at the family cabin? There are five of us here counting the boy.” He hoped he didn’t have to explain the boy’s medical condition to Jo.

Jo was eerily silent, and Michael was worried. She said slowly, “Gabriel is there, meaning the boy is fucking hurt, and you didn’t think to call me when you found him so I could send Mom and Bobby? Gods, you are such an idiot. Were you waiting until after seven for free minutes? You better not say yes.”

Michael felt like a kicked puppy when he sheepishly said, “Gabriel said not to move the boy.”

Jo growled on the other end of the phone and said sharply, “Whatever, I am calling Mom and Bobby to go rescue the four idiots and Dean from the cabin. They should be there in a couple of hours at the most.”

Michael never knew a beta could be as intimidating as Jo. He liked her spunk, though, so he said simply, “Thank you, Jo,” as he disconnected the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sam did not identify himself as Dean. He asked for Dean, but he was misunderstood.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

Dean sat down at the breakfast table, per Sam’s instruction. Sam said he had to shower and seemed uncomfortable with the idea of Dean sticking around for that. Dean had to admit that would be a little weird. Besides, Sammy probably didn’t want him to see the marks his clothes were hiding. Dean knew, in his heart, these alphas hurt Sam. Why else would Sam be so happy?

It was an act to keep the alphas happy. That was the only rational explanation Dean could come up with.

Across from Dean at the breakfast table sat Jack in a booster seat. Dean eyed Jack, and the kid eyed him back. Dean wasn’t sure what to make of the kid. Then the kid said, “Mama tells me bedtime stories about you.”

Dean was a little taken aback by that. Still, curiosity was one of Dean’s flaws. “Oh?”

Jack nodded and smiled, then he tugged on the sleeve of his bee pajamas. Dean wasn’t sure if the kid would elaborate, but he did. “Mama said being a big brother is a serious job. Do you think I will make a good big brother? I big and strong.”

Dean stared at the kid with a slack jaw. Sam told the pint-sized terrorist that he, Dean Winchester, was what it took to be a model big brother. Dean was reasonably sure Sam’s bedtime stories were highly edited versions of the truth. Heck, the week before he thought Sam died, Dean hid all of Sam’s underwear in his socks. Sam was very pissed about that. Now though, Dean hoped that Sam wasn’t angry with him when he almost died.

Lucifer saved Dean from having to answer when he put a platter of chopped up fruit on the table. The blonde-haired alpha ruffled Jack’s hair and said fondly, “I think you will make a better big brother than any one of us.”

Jack glanced up at Lucifer and gave him a happy smile. Then the little terror and frowned, “But Uncle Luci, Uncle Dean, fought away the monsters. I’m not brave enough for that.”

Lucifer chuckled as he gave Jack a small scoop of fruit for his plate, and said, “It is not about bravery, son. It is about knowing where to bury the bodies in the garden.”

Dean was pretty sure he stopped breathing when Lucifer mentioned bodies in the garden. It would make sense. Alphas killed each other all the time as long as the victorious alpha claimed property dispute that was that. The very thought gave Dean chills. Dean wondered how many bodies were in the garden.

Sam and Gabriel sat down at the table next. Both with wet hair, and they looked flush like they both had sex recently. Dean, not so subtly, scented the air, and his suspicions were concerned Gabriel and Sam had sex. It made Dean angry to think that Sam would subject himself to rape when he was here. Dean would gladly have let Gabriel do whatever he wanted if it meant that Sammy was safe.

Sam chose to ignore Dean’s discomfort and instead focused on Castiel and Michael as they sat down platters on the table. Castiel sat down a tray of honeyed bread, and Michael sat down a tray of bacon. So far, only Michael knew what a proper breakfast looked like.

Everyone grabbed their food in and started to dig in. Dean got his last, as not to impose or take anything one of the alpha’s wanted. He didn’t want to get beaten while he was still trying to figure out what game they’re playing. Dean poked his food and tried to gather thoughts. He was so afraid for Sammy and Sammy having a kid complicated things. He doubted Sammy would leave without Jack, and Jack was an alpha. He would grow up to be evil like all the rest. Alphas were nothing but soulless monsters that burned away their souls as far as Dean was concerned.

Michael cleared his throat and said neutrally, “Do we have any plans for today that require anyone’s attention?” Even with the neutral tone, Dean knew beyond a reasonable doubt that Michael ran the pack.

Lucifer spoke first, “Sam and I are scheduled to tour a pre-kindergarten this morning. It is for children with special needs like Jack. The last one was not up to standard.” Lucifer turned and focused his attention on Dean. “The last one we toured had omega assistants that were physically and mentally abused by the other staff. That is not an environment; any of us wants Jack in.” 

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He kind of wanted to go along to get a better feel for Lucifer. The guy had bodies buried in the backyard, so Dean wanted to know what he was up against. Dean wondered how many of Jack’s teachers would end up buried in the garden for saying the wrong thing about Jack.

Castiel chimed in after that, “Do you want me to take Jack to work with me today? The omegas are doing art today, and so long as it isn't painting, Jack seems to enjoy art.” Dean wondered why Jack didn’t like paint.

Then Jack answered his unspoken question, “I can’t eat paint.”

Dean had no idea what to say to that. What does one say to that? Shook his head, he had to ask Sammy if he had a parenting book around. Dean didn’t know how to do this.

Gabriel affirmed, “Jack is right, eating paint is bad. It can turn your poop funny colors.” Jack nodded seriously in agreement with Gabriel, which made Gabriel smile. Then Gabriel continued, “Yeah, I think it would be good for Castiel to take Jack. He hasn’t had a chance to flirt with the ladies in a few days.”

Michael nodded and said firmly, “That is settled then. Gabriel, did you give Dean a physical to make sure he’s healthy, or does that still need to be done?” Dean felt his mouth go dry. He did not need a physical. Mostly because part of physical was putting a finger up his ass to make sure he slicked. Thank you no, Dean had no doubt he was a one-hundred percent healthy omega. No doctors needed.

Dean decided to push his luck, “I’m okay. I am as healthy as a wolf.”

Sam rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

Gabriel shook his head and said gently, “Dean, a physical is nothing to be afraid of. I am sure Sam can accompany you if you’re nervous. Lucifer, if you want to drop Sam and Dean off at the clinic when you’re done touring schools for Jack, I should be able to fit Dean in.”

Sam shrugged, “That sounds good to me. We can always fold the laundry if we get bored. The staff seems to hate the fitted sheets for the exam tables.”

Dean didn’t know if this was the point where he told Sam he didn’t know how to fold a fitted sheet or if he should insist, he’s a healthy omega.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter - POV Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sam was misidentified as Dean. This takes place in the cabin where the brothers first treated and met Sam. 
> 
> Dean is not actually at the cabin with Sam. The real Dean is with John.

_Bobby did not appreciate getting a call from Jo about a hurt omega the Novak brothers found. He really wanted to ring their stubborn, know it all alpha, necks sometimes. Bobby and Ellen arrived close to midnight. The Novak cabin was quiet. A light shined through the front windows, and smoke steadily came out of the chimney._

_Bobby knocked once on the door and shouted, “You idjits better open this damn door before I shoot you full of buckshot.” Bobby didn’t actually have buckshot. He had silver bullets, but he didn’t want to traumatize the four stooges._

_Shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door before a very disheveled Gabriel opened the door. The small alpha snapped, “What part of the morning do you not understand? It is freezing outside.”_

_Bobby rolled his eyes and elbowed his way into the cabin. He stared at the omega by the fireplace. Jo said his name was Dean, and Dean was beautiful. Surely, Dean could have caught a fair price to allow him to live a quiet life with a decent alpha. He did not understand why any of this had to happen. Bobby nodded towards the boy and said, “Get him ready to roll. Ellen is keeping the van warm. We can take you to your clinic. You know, a place equipped to handle this sort of situation.”_

_Gabriel rolled his eyes and countered, “We had it under control. I brought my medic bag.” Something inside Bobby snapped at that moment. He curled up his fist and punched Gabriel in the nose._

_Gabriel staggered back and held his nose as blood poured through his fingertips. Lucifer came into view and said drily, “Maybe we could reframe from violence as not to scare Dean?”_

_Gabriel gasped and said a muffled, “I think he broke my fucking nose.” Bobby couldn’t bring himself to care about Gabriel’s nose. They left a hurt kid on the floor of a poorly heated cabin for who knows how many hours._

_Lucifer walked over the kitchen, grabbed a towel, and threw it at Gabriel’s face. He scolded, “You don’t have an alpha bone in your body. I swear to the Gods, they put a knot on the wrong person.”_

_Bobby felt his anger simmer and gritted out, “The boy.”_

_Lucifer nodded and said slowly with a hint of pride, “Yeah, yeah, the boy, I saved his life.” Lucifer tapped his arm and said proudly, “Best blood in all the world.”_

_Bobby felt Michael’s eyes land on him then Gabriel then Lucifer’s smug look. Michael cleared his throat and tried to be diplomatic. “I’m sorry for my brothers. Thank you for coming at this late hour. We didn’t want to burden you, and thought morning would be a better time to call. Gabriel stabilized Dean.”_

_Bobby rolled his eyes and knelt down by the boy. He put the palm on his hand to the boy’s face, and it was cool to the touch. Bobby pulled the blanket back slightly and saw a couple of things. The boy wasn’t dressed and severely injured. It did seem Michael was truthful in Gabriel stabilizing the boy. Bandages or ointment covered wounds, maybe he shouldn’t have broken Gabriel’s nose. The boy opened his eyes and glanced at Bobby, then quickly closed them._

_Bobby had his suspicions that the boy was awake but play coy. He figured two could play this game. Sternly Bobby said, “Why isn’t he wearing clothes?”_

_Gabriel mumbled something that could not be understood with a towel in front of his face._

_Castiel chimed in, “Dean was wet from the snow and blood.” As if that was a valid reason._

_Bobby groaned, “Get me some underwear, a shirt, and socks. It is not that hard to dry him off and dress him. That is common decency.” Bobby rubbed the boy’s shoulder, reassuringly, “I will make you’re taken care off, don’t worry about a thing.”_

_Moments later, Castiel sat down a pile of clothes. Bobby glanced at the pile and figured it would work. He picked up the socks and said carefully, “Okay, boy, I am going to uncover your feet and put socks on.” Bobby slipped the sock on then repeated the action with the other foot. After the socks were on, Bobby positioned the boxers over the boy’s feet and said, “Now some boxers.” Bobby pulled them up until he noticed the catheter._

_Gabriel, whose nose had stopped bleeding, said, “Sorry, sorry. I will disconnect that so you can finish dressing him, then we can reconnect the bag. Cassie, can you empty the bag for me?” Gabriel expertly cut off the catheter and handed Castiel the bag. Bobby didn’t say it, but he was glad he didn’t have to handle the bag of urine._

_Bobby pulled the boxers the rest of the way up and tried not to look. Gabriel did clean the boy up nicely, so maybe he shouldn’t have punched Gabriel. The boy moaned a little when Gabriel reconnected the bag, and Gabriel helped Bobby slip a shirt on the boy. Then Bobby wrapped the boy up like a burrito and carried him out to the van._

_Ellen jumped out as soon as he got near the van. She rushed over to Dean and said softly, “It’s okay, Dean. Everything is going to be okay.” She had the motherly tone she used with Jo sometimes. Together they loaded the boy int the van, laying down him on one of the backseats._

_Castiel sat down on the floor next to Dean and said firmly, “I will watch over you.”_

_Bobby hoped the Novak brothers would be good to Dean. He had no doubt that if they hurt Dean, Jo would try to kill one or all of them, and he didn’t have that kind of money for attorney fees._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

Despite Lucifer’s offer to let Dean ride shotgun, he decided to ride in the back. Sam seemed to notice something was wrong and sat in back with him with a stupid ass grin on his face. If Dean had realized Sam was alive, he would have studied Stockholm Syndrome so he would know how to get Sammy to snap out of it.

The visit to the daycare or whatever was weird. Sammy rejected it before they even went inside because of the clowns painted on the windows. Dean could not believe that Sammy was still afraid of clowns, and Dean totally had nothing to do with the fear of clowns. Okay, maybe he did, but he wasn’t about to admit that. The last thing he wanted to be was for Lucifer to beat his ass in a parking lot.

After the failed visit to the daycare, Lucifer dropped them off at the omega clinic. Dean was nervous about walking in without an alpha, but Sam seemed to have zero issues with the idea. Sam walked through the front door like he owned the place. The clinic did not smell like piss like Dean expected. It was clean. The omegas were dressed and sitting on chairs. Most of them were alone wrapped in a thin blanket, but a few had their alpha with them. All of the alphas looked like they hadn’t taken a shit in weeks and were three seconds away from beating someone.

As Dean approached the reception desk, Dean noticed framed photos of each doctor with their own omega. Sam was all dimples and smiles as he sat next to Gabriel. It looked so domestic, it hurt. One of the other doctors had a more mainstream photo with the omega kneeling next to him. Dean shook his head.

Sam chimed in behind him, “That is Garth and Betsy. Betsy thought it would be funny to kneel.” Dean had no idea how exactly kneeling would be considered funny. Then Sam added, “She beats Garth at arm wrestling.” Dean sighed and felt a headache coming on. He just wanted his baby. Dean would give anything to be able to lay down in the back of Baby, go to sleep, and forget this whole thing ever happened.

Before Dean could run, a nurse opened the door leading to the exam rooms and said, “Sam! Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

Sam smiled as he looked at her. To Dean’s surprise, Sam hugged her and said, “This is Dean, my brother.”

The nurse made a show of checking him out then extended a hand for Dean to shake, “Meg. You’re just as scrumptious as Sammy here. Dr. Novak told me you were coming. I can get your basics, then you can chill until Dr. Novak has time.”

Sam beamed brightly, and Dean wanted to punch Sammy. He reframed himself, because who knows what sort of instruments of torture lived in a doctor’s office. Dean followed Meg quietly though he knew that anyone who could scent him knew he smelled like he was getting tortured. Meg didn’t comment on his scent but stayed professional. She took his height, weight, temperature, and blood pressure. She didn’t tell him any of it.

When she was done, Dean expected to be relegated to attempting to fold a fitted sheet. Instead, he found himself in an exam room with Sammy. Dean refused to sit on the exam table or molestation table as his dad always called it. Sammy sat next to him and said flatly, “Why are you so freaked out? It is just a physical?”

Dean couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do this. Maybe he should cut his losses and save himself. Dean blurted out, “Freaked out? Dude, a short ass alpha is going to molest my me on an exam table. I get that you think you like being passed around by four alphas, but Sammy, Dad, raised us to be better than that. I don’t know where Dad is, but I know he wouldn’t want us living like this.”

Sam replied flatly, “Dad is dead. He died a few months ago. Gabriel cared for him until the end. Cancer in case you’re wondering. It spread from his gonads throughout his body; by the time we found him, it was too late. He asked about you a lot. I promised him I would find you, but I think he was too far gone to know I was alive and well. The entire time he was here, he thought the Gods sent me to help him pass to the underworld.”

Dean felt his mouth go dry. Dad had been missing for a year, at least that was the last time Dean saw him. Dean wasn’t sure what happened, but he assumed Dad had been caught. Dean felt tears prickle his eyes and whispered, “I’m sorry, Sammy. I miss him so much it hurts.”

Sam nodded and rubbed Dean’s leg gently, “It’s okay, Dean. Dad is buried out back by Lucifer’s garden. I can show you when we get home.” Part of Dean knew there were bodies in Lucifer’s garden, he never expected it to be his father’s body.

Gabriel strolled in the room a few moments later with a cheerful look that Dean could not stand at the moment. Gabriel sat down on the stool and said calmly, “How are you today?”

Dean glared back and snapped, “Great, I recently found out my dad is dead. You couldn’t save him, and Lucifer buried him in the garden.”

Gabriel had the decency to looked shocked for a couple moments before recovering. Then in an utterly un-alpha move, he bared his neck, diverted his eyes, and apologized, “I’m sorry, Dean. I tried everything, but it was too late.” There was a pause, and Dean didn’t know what to do with himself since there wasn’t a window to throw himself out of. Then Gabriel continued, “Your father’s dying wish was to make sure his boys were looked after. Would you do me the honor of letting me check you over to make sure you’re a healthy omega?”

Today had been too much for Dean already, so Dean didn’t fight it. He croaked out, “Yeah, I can do that for Dad.”

Gabriel was a professional during the physical and most of it was okay, until Gabriel had Dean put his feet in stirrups and start prodding. The anal probe did not come, as expected. Instead, Gabriel seemed fixated on Dean’s balls, which Dean didn’t like. After a couple moments of painful touching, because touching them always hurt, Gabriel said quietly, “Dean, would you be okay with me taking a biopsy of the fluid from your gonads? They are enlarged, discolored, and if I am correct painful to the touch.”

Dean shrugged as he stared at the ceiling and muttered, “Yeah, sure, whatever.”

Dean really should have paid more attention because then he would have noticed the giant needle Gabriel decided to shove into his balls. He started screaming almost immediately because it felt like someone was stabbing his balls. Dean could feel his heart beating in his chest and Gabriel yelling something. Then there as a stick in his arm and lights out.

When Dean woke up, he was lying in his own bed with Castiel lying next to him, reading a book. Dean squinted and realized it was after dark. He was about to ask what happened when Castiel answered it for him. “Gabriel had to sedate you, and he has some concerns to discuss with you later. Sam will be back in a moment. He’s giving Jack a bath. Jack only agrees to baths if his mama helps him. Sam asked me to wait here.”

Dean groaned and sat up on the bed. This, by far, was the worst physical of his life. Possibly the worst day of his life, which Dean thought was saying something. Dean grumbled because he really wanted his baby. It was the only sane and sold thing he had left in his life. Dean said quietly, “You can leave. You don’t need to be here to babysit me.”

Castiel pursed his lips and shook his head no. “You need a friend and to know you’re not alone right now. I remember when Sammy came here. You’re not acting so different from him. We only want to help you.”

Dean wished he could believe that, but the Sammy here now was not the same Sammy that Dean left for dead in the forest. A large part of Dean felt like he lost Sammy all over again, and he lost his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - POV of Sam
> 
> Note: Sam is at Gabriel's clinic. Bobby took Sam here from the cabin in chapter 10.

_Sam wasn’t sure what to make of these alphas. He’d been listening to them banter for hours, so far, none of them had hurt him. They made sure he was warm, gave him medication to dull the pain, and one of them read to him. Granted, it was textbooks, but no one read to him anymore. Dean stopped reading him stories after he learned how to read, and Sam never remembered his father reading to him._

_Sam wasn’t sure what happened to the alphas that hurt him, and he really didn’t want to look between his legs. He knew he had a tube coming out of his groin, and parts were missing. It also felt like he had to pee, but he couldn’t pee. It was weird. He knew he could open his eyes, and they might explain, or they might not. They might hurt him like his father said alphas would._

_Sam didn’t remember his mother, but he never trusted his father’s accounts of her. He always suspected that she hurt him, and sometimes he wondered if he had something to do with her death. It would make sense, John didn’t want them to grow up around an alpha, and Mary was an alpha. Sam never voiced those concerns; instead, he let himself pretend that he had a dotting mother that died far too soon._

_The voice of the alpha reading registered with him again, “I know you’re not sleeping. I have some warm water for you to drink. I didn’t want to give you anything cool given what you’ve been through.” Sam shivered. He knew what he went through. He did wonder how these alphas found him before his dad. It hurt a little to think his dad abandoned him._

_Slowly Sam opened his eyes, he stared into the alpha’s bright blue eyes, before diverting his eyes. He didn’t know what to say or do. Sam was alone with this alpha. Sam knew from stories his father told to never look an alpha in the eye, and that alphas are cruel. This alpha didn’t appear harsh, he looked like he had recently woken from a nap with messy hair. Sam figured his day couldn’t get any worse, so he asked, “Who are you?”_

_The man smiled kindly, “My name is Castiel. You’re at my brother’s clinic. I thought you might be afraid if you were left alone. When I am hurt, I am afraid if I do not have one of my brothers with me.”_

_Sam found the man to be very odd. He wasn’t sure if Castiel was lying. It seemed like nonsense for an alpha to be afraid. Still, Sam didn’t want to admit that he was scared, and he didn’t want to sass the alpha. He didn’t feel like taking a beating at the moment. “Thank you, Castiel.”_

_Castiel beamed happily. Something told Sam that Castiel did not get many compliments. Castiel had a gentle tone, “Michael is at the courthouse getting paperwork for you so you can stay with my brothers and I. We will take care of you, and if you don’t like us, we will find an alpha that is agreeable to you. I am in college for omega studies, and when I graduate, I want to open a center to help omegas. No one should be treated like you were. It bothers me to think such horrible things happened to you. We had a sister, Anna. She wasn’t as lucky as you.”_

_Sam sincerely doubted he was lucky. Death seemed like a favorable option at the moment, but he figured he could always find a rope to hang himself if he needed it. Sam moved to try to sit up, only to be stopped by Castiel, who pushed a button on his bed to slowly sit him up. The movement made Sam’s stomach hurt, but he didn’t complain. Instead, he said a simple, “Thank you.”_

_Castiel smiled again, then picked up the textbook and continued reading. Sam zoned out the words and instead focused on staying calm. It wouldn’t do any good to panic right now. Sam wanted Dean._

_Sam nearly jumped out of his skin when two arguing alphas entered the room. The shorter one with dirty blonde hair insisted, “That omega is not twenty. He is not sexually mature, and he is still growing. If he is twenty, then I am buying every lottery ticket in town.”_

_The other one, who had the same dark hair and blue eyes as Castiel snapped, “Dean is twenty. That is what the paperwork says, maybe he is small for his age.”_

_Both alphas stopped bickering when they saw Sam staring at them. Sam looked away, unsure if their bickering meant they would hurt him. The shorter one said kindly, “I’m sorry, Dean. We didn’t mean to scare you. My dearest brother and I are confused about your age. Your paperwork says you’re twenty, but I don’t see how that is possible.”_

_Sam stared at them in utter confusion. The silence in the room was uncomfortable. It did sort of make sense why they were so kind to him, now. Dean always knew how to charm, which was something Sam could never master. Sam whispered, “My name is Sam... I’m sixteen.”_

_Michael threw his hands over his face and muttered, “The younger brother, fucking of course. I am headed back to court.”_

_Sam had no idea what was going on, but Castiel stood up and pleaded, “Brothers, this is a good thing. We have ownership of Dean, so whenever Dean is found, Sam can be reunited with his brother.”_

_Sam almost protested, but then he figured if anyone could get him out of this situation, it was Dad and Dean. Right now, Sam wanted nothing more than to curl up in the backseat of the Impala and take a nap. That car was the only home, Sam had ever known, and it was gone, just like the only family Sam had ever known._

_Sometimes Sam wanted to pound his fists into the ground and scream that it wasn’t fair. He never asked to be owned by anyone. Sam wanted to be free, but he doubted he would be anything more than a sex toy to these alphas. The very thought of that made Sam want to cry. He didn’t want an alpha to touch him, much less look in a mirror and face what had already been done to him._

_Sam wanted his big brother to protect him._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

Dean listened to Castiel read until Sam came back with Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer. Dean sat up a little on the bed when he saw them, and Dean noticed his balls felt better. Not that he would admit it, but it was a noticeable difference. Sam walked right into his room and laid down in between him and Castiel, which Dean found a little offensive. He sort of liked Castiel, not that he would ever admit that either.

The other three alphas hovered at the door, Michael asked kindly, “Is it okay if we come in? Gabriel wanted to discuss your exam with you. We are all very concerned about it. If you would prefer to speak with him privately, you can.”

Dean stared at Michael in shock. First of all, Dean did not want to be left alone with Gabriel. There was something weird about Gabriel. Second of all, did none of these people think that he deserved confidential medical information? Third of all, Dean was a perfectly healthy omega that got drugged against his will at the clinic. 

Lucifer chimed in, “We are concerned about you, Dean. Please.” Dean didn’t know what to think about the dude that buried his dad in the garden had to say. This was such a shit day. Dean wished he could have a beer in the back of Baby and forget all of his problems.

Dean knew that wasn’t an option, though. Instead, he shrugged like it didn’t matter because it didn’t matter. These alphas owned him in every sense of the word and could do whatever they want with him. Including burying him in the backyard next to his dad. Dean muttered, “Yeah, the more, the merrier.”

The three alphas entered, and to Dean’s surprise, they sat down on the floor. It felt odd and left Dean feeling like he was in a position of power. Dean knew he wasn’t and that anyone of these alphas could rip his throat out before he knew what happened. Except for Gabriel, Dean was pretty sure he could take Gabriel in a fight.

Gabriel broke the silence when he asked, “How are you feeling?”

Dean glared at him and snapped, “Great, I got drugged.”

Gabriel nodded and frowned, “Sorry, I had to both alleviate the pain and properly treat you. I can assure you there are no long terms effects on the drug, and Sam was with you the whole time. Nothing bad happened to you, I promise.”

Dean didn’t know what to think about, nothing terrible happening. He found that to be bullshit, because nothing bad would have happened, like getting drugged, if he never had a physical. Dean nodded because he could always talk to Sam about what happened later. Dean said calmly, “So lay it on me, what do you think is wrong with me?”

Gabriel took a deep breath and spoke clinically, “Your gonad sack had excess fluid, causing you pain. The tissues of the sack had been stretched to accommodate the fluid, which caused tiny tears to form in the tissue. I drained your gonad sack today and put antiseptic on your sack. I would like to put in a drain line until we can determine what is causing the excess fluid buildup. I did not do that today because I wanted your permission.”

Dean blinked slowly. He glanced at Sam, who simply cuddled his body into Dean’s like a happy cat. Dean found Sam’s weight to be comforting and grounding. Dean took a deep breath and asked, “What do you think is the cause?”

Gabriel shrugged calmly, “Worst case, you have cancerous gonads. The results of the biopsy will be back in two days, so I will know then. When gonads become cancerous, the omega will produce excess fluids in the sack as the body’s way of expelling cancer. The fluid is shown in studies to slow the spread of cancer, but it will spread. Best case, your gonads were swollen from not massaging out the fluids three times a day, as recommended.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Then he blurted out, “I am supposed to rub my balls three times a day?”

Lucifer snorted with Dean’s comment and Michael elbowed him in the ribs and scolded, “Be nice.”

Lucifer whispered defensively, “I didn’t say a thing.”

Castiel sighed from the bed, “Children.” He sat up a little bit to look at Dean directly and explained, “There is a spot above your gonad sack that needs to be massaged, the only way to reach it is from your channel. Not many omegas know about it since they are either castrated like Sam, or their alpha has sex with them so often it doesn’t matter. None the less, I have omega staff at the center, who can help explain to you how to do that without an alpha. I am sure it will be less awkward if Garth explained it.”

Gabriel nodded his head in agreement, “Cassie is right. Garth is a sweetheart and will be happy to explain how to do that. We can order any tools you need if that is the case and monitor your fluid levels to make sure no other intervention is needed..”

Dean nodded his head slowly and said a slow “Right, so if it is not a lack of massage, and it is cancer, what is the treatment for that?” Dean masturbated a lot, and the Impala held his favorite knotted dildo, so Dean doubted his situation was from lack of masturbation.

Gabriel said slowly, “The usual treatment is the removal of the gonads and the surrounding tissue. Then monitor you to make sure cancer doesn’t spread anywhere. If cancer spreads to your lymph nodes, then we would make sure you’re comfortable. Omegas are not approved for aggressive cancer treatments that have been proven to work on betas and alphas. I think it is grossly unfair, but I will do what I can. I promise you, Dean, if... if… you will be loved and until the very end.”

That was far too sappy for Dean. He didn’t want strange alphas loving him until he died of nut cancer. This was a nightmare. Dean ran his hands over his face and let out a slow breath. It struck him then. Nut cancer is what caused Dad’s death. Dean snapped his head over to Gabriel and said shakily, “Nut cancer killed my dad.”

Gabriel reached out and took hold of Dean’s hand, which was a little weird. Gabriel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, “His cancer started in the gonads and was left untreated for far too long. I will spare you the details on how that happened, but I want you to know that your dad wasn’t in pain. He… He was cared for, and he is greatly missed.”

Dean felt Sam sniffle next to him, so Dean ran a hand through Sam’s soft hair. Dean whispered, “Can I see? Can I see where he is buried?”

Michael nodded and stood up. He held out a hand to Dean and said kindly, “Of course.”

Dean stared at the hand, unsure of what to do. He didn’t want Michael to hold his hand. He wasn’t a touchy-feely kind of omega. Dean said hesitantly, “Is it okay if just Sam and I go?”

Michael gave a sad smile and pulled his hand away, “Yes, please make sure you wear a jacket, so you don’t catch a chill.”

Dean felt like he was being patronized by Michael. Dean was a grown man, and he knew if he needed a jacket or not. Under normal circumstances, Dean would not wear a coat in protest. However, Dean was pretty sure Michael was right and, more importantly, Dean enough of a bad day. He didn’t need an alpha beating him to top it off. He already had an alpha drain his nuts.

Dean stood up with Sam. Dean slipped on his shoes and jacket without fussing and followed Sam out of the backdoor of the house. The garden covered the entire backyard. It wasn’t what Dean expected, at all. He expected a few barely alive vegetables, but this was amazing.

Near the house, the garden looked like a neatly manicured English garden like one of the ones rich people would have. Off to one side of the house, Dean could see a robust vegetable garden. Sam followed Dean’s gaze and commented, “Lucifer’s vegetable garden does really well. He planted some fruit trees along the other side of the house. Lucifer being Lucifer, found every weird apple tree he could. There are some interesting varieties.”

Dean nodded in something of a haze. He looked out to the edge of the garden and saw willow trees covering the end of the yard. Dean followed Sam through the garden to the willow trees. The trees formed a large circle. Inside that circle were two graves and a bench. Dean felt a lump form in his throat, and he took Sam’s hand but not in a touchy-feely way.

Sam knelt down next to their father’s grave and whispered, “Hey Dad, Dean, is here.”

Dean felt like he couldn’t breathe as he fell down to his knees in front of his father’s grave. John had been missing for two years, Dean always assumed some alphas got him. Never did Dean think his dad was gone. Dean patted the ground with his hand, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes if he wanted to.

Dean sobbed, “I’m sorry, why did you have to get caught? I… I could have done something. I could have taken care of you. I love you, and you left me.” Sam wrapped an arm around Dean, and Dean sobbed into Sam’s chest. He would never admit to this happening should anyone ask. Dean cried, “It’s not fair. I wasn’t there.”

Sam didn’t try to tell Dean that he was there or that the four alphas were there. They weren’t Dean. Dean knew how to take care of his dad better than anyone, and Dean couldn’t help but feel like he failed him.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV - Jo
> 
> This takes place at Michael's law firm the day after they brought Sam home.

_Jo was not one to mess with. When she got up in the morning, before heading to work, she picked up a container of antifreeze. She might not need it, but if there is one thing Jo knew, it was that alphas are psycho and stupid. The Novak brothers did not fit the bill for either psycho or stupid, but Jo would put nothing past them._

_In Jo’s not so humble opinion, Michael’s biggest issue was that he always wanted to be in control and refuse to ask for help. Case in point, not calling her at a reasonable hour about Dean. Lucifer’s biggest problem was he was named after the fucking devil. Jo wondered if Lucifer had killed people and buried them in his famed garden. Gabriel… Jo didn’t even know where to start with Gabriel. The man was a child stuck in a doctor’s body. She wanted to punch him most days._

_Last but not least was Castiel. If Jo didn’t know better, she would say that Castiel grew up locked in the attic away from society. She knew that wasn’t the case, and she knew Castiel was different for very personal reasons. She wished she knew what those personal reasons were._

_It was mid-afternoon before a disheveled Michael wandered into the office. Jo nudged the bottle of antifreeze under her desk a little more. Michael wrung his hands in his hair and sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown, “I need to make up ownership paperwork for Sam Winchester, and amend Dean Winchester’s ownership paper. This whole thing, shit. I am going to look like an idiot.”_

_Jo blinked at Michael slowly. She thought about slapping him to snap him out of his meltdown but decided against it. Jo leaned back in her chair and said calmly, “Deep breaths, Alpha.” Jo hated calling people alpha, omega, or beta, however, Michael responded to it. She was pretty sure it was a minor power trip for Michael, but she didn’t care. He needed to calm down. Michael did take deep breaths and start to calm down._

_Jo could see the moment Michael’s panic subsided. His shoulders relaxed, and his eyes cleared. It was a good sign. Michael sounded a little stressed when he explained, “We found Sam Winchester in the woods, not Dean Winchester. I need to remove ourselves as Dean’s owner and change it to Sam.”_

_This was the moment Jo realized Michael was stupid. She shook her head at his antics and said slowly, “Give me fifteen, and I will have the paperwork for Sam. Why do you want to remove ownership of Dean? He didn’t have an owner listed. If you’re his owner and he is found, the police will call you to pick him up.”_

_Michael snapped, “What am I going to put on the medical for Dean? I don’t know if he is mutilated like Sam or not. This is such a shit show.”_

_Jo rolled her eyes and said firmly, “Have Gabriel say he is intact and ask Sam if Dean has any birthmarks or whatever. If you give the kid ice cream, he might tell you. We can say that he ran away in a couple of days. It’s not uncommon for that to happen.”_

_Michael stared at Jo as if she had grown two heads and said dumbfoundedly, “You want me to lie.”_

_Jo huffed and threw her arms out, “Option B sucks for Dean. You know what will happen to him in the holding cells. Your omega’s big brother will get beaten and raped until someone buys him to do more of the same.”_

_Michael threw himself in a chair and pouted, “Fine. I need the paperwork for John Winchester, as well. Dean and John are likely traveling together. Separating them would likely piss Sam off and cause the three of them hardship.”_

_Jo grinned. She was glad Michael saw things her way, and she didn’t have to resort to antifreeze. She did have questions about Sam. She hoped they could become friends. She knew it was hard for omegas to make friends. Everyone assumed omegas were incapable of basic reasoning. Jo knew better._

_Michael commented, “He’s beautiful.” Michael had a starry-eyed look in his eyes that Jo didn’t like._

_Jo opened up her desktop on her computer to start the paperwork and asked, “What does Sam think of you and your brothers?”_

_Michael looked away in shame, “He’s afraid. I wish I could make him feel safe, but I can’t. I don’t think that anyone can. I… It’s not even a sexual urge. When I look at him, I see a boy, and I know when he reaches maturity, no omega could compare to him. I wonder how much more he would be if that alpha never mutilated him.” Michael snapped up his head and said quickly, “Shit, I need paperwork on that too. Lucifer killed the alpha that hurt Sam, and I buried him in the woods.”_

_Jo felt a migraine coming on, and she regretted not buying a bottle of wine on the way to work._


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV - Jack

Jack pouted in his room. Mama didn't give him extra cuddles like he asked. It wasn't fair. Mama was his Mama. It made Jack angry that everyone wanted Mama. Why couldn't they just leave Mama alone?

Jack wasn't sure he liked the idea of Uncle Dean. Sure, Uncle Dean was some sort of superhero, but Uncle Dean has been invading his Mama space. Papa respected Mama space, but Uncle Dean didn't. Jack huffed angrily and drew out his fangs. It wasn't right; Mama is his.

Angry and on a poorly conceived mission, Jack marched out of his room with Honey Bee tucked under his arm in search of Mama. Jack knew he had to fix this. He walked down the hallway towards Mama's room, paying no mind to anyone else, when suddenly he got picked up.

If anything was an injustice, it was getting picked up without permission. Jack hissed, kicked, and extended his claws. All to show this person who the alpha was. Unfortunately, the hold on Jack tightened, and Jack couldn't fight anymore. It made Jack so angry he could feel his vision turning red.

Uncle Mike's commanding voice broke through to Jack, "What are you doing?"

Jack snarled and screamed, "I want Mama." Jack figured that would explain everything. They couldn't have people coming into their house, taking Mama away.

Uncle Mike sighed and sat down on the floor with Jack. Despite Jack's snarling and hissing, Mike kept his voice calm. "Deep breaths, Jack-Jack." The firm hold did not let up as Jack took big gulps of air. In some ways, the tight grip made him calm down a little. In other ways, it made Jack mad because he wanted Mama.

Uncle Mike held Jack until he calmed, then the tears came. Jack cried, "I want Mama." He sobbed into Uncle Mike's shirt, and only then did Uncle Mike loosen his hold.

Uncle Mike said softly, "Jack-Jack, no one is taking Mama away from you. What is it that has you so upset?"

Jack sniffled and pouted, "I didn't get my cuddles because Mama wanted to check on Uncle Dean."

Uncle Mike rudely chuckled. Jack scowled at him because this was serious. Cuddle time was very serious. Jack could not believe Uncle Mike did not understand such things. Uncle Mike must have realized he was rude because he apologized, "I'm sorry, Jack. I didn't mean to laugh at you. Mama with Uncle Dean. They are visiting Papa's grave. Uncle Dean didn't know that Papa died."

Jack looked up at Uncle Mike and said firmly, "Papa is still here." Jack pointed to his heart and poked his chest. He added, "In here, Mama told me so. I make Papa proud."

Uncle Mike hummed, "Mama is right. Papa does live on inside of Mama, you, and Uncle Dean. I think you make Papa very proud, but how would Papa feel about you not wanting to share Mama?"

Jack scowled. This wasn't fair. Jack was okay with sharing Mama so long as it didn't interfere with Jack's time and cuddles. Jack kicked out his feet, "I want cuddles."

Uncle Mike kissed the top of his head, which Jack found a little offensive, followed by a light squeeze. Uncle Mike was calm, "You have the choice of cuddling with Uncle Luci, Uncle Gabe, Daddy, or me. Mama and Uncle Dean need time together right now. It has been a very long day for Uncle Dean."

Jack growled angrily because no one cared about his day. Mama even seemed distracted when he showed him his macaroni art. Daddy did hang it on the wall for display, but he didn't feel like they really cared. Jack kicked out his feet again in protest.

Uncle Mike gave him a warning, "Jack."

Jack huffed a couple of times and muttered, "Uncle Gabe." It felt nice being held by Uncle Mike, and he would have chosen Uncle Mike. However, he had to make a point. Jack wasn't sure what that point was, but he had to make it.

Uncle Mike carried him to Uncle Gabe's room, knocked then walked in. Uncle Gabe had headphones in while he read a book. Jack scrambled out of Uncle Mike's hold and into Uncle Gabe's arms. Even though Uncle Gabe didn't look up from the book, he knew Jack was there.

Jack settled in comfortably after that. He could hear the quiet beats from Uncle Gabe's music. It soothed him. Jack was almost asleep when Uncle Gabe said softly, "I love you, Jack."

Jack glanced up at Uncle Gabe. He whispered back, "I love you too. Do you think Uncle Dean is going to die like Papa and make Mama sad?"

Uncle Gabe gave Jack a hug and said what Jack dreaded, "Everyone dies. It is part of life, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure Mama, Uncle Dean, you, and everyone else we can have a great life."

Jack didn't like the sound of that. The idea of a world without Mama seemed dark and empty, and a world without Daddy and his uncles seemed scary. Who would keep the monsters away?


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - POV Sam 
> 
> This takes place roughly two weeks after Sam goes to live with the Novak brothers.

_Sam stared at the ceiling of his room. It had been nearly two weeks, and none of the alphas had been cruel to him. Lucifer braided his hair back into two French braids every morning because the alpha wanted to keep his hair away from his ears. It was painfully sweet, and Sam didn’t understand why someone was so sweet to him. It would have been so much easier to shave his head, but none of the alphas even suggested that._

_Then there was Gabriel. He helped Sam bathe each morning. Sam knew he was slow, and he needed help with how fragile his hands were, but Gabriel didn’t comment negatively or complain. If anything, Gabriel told Sam cheesy jokes, and even went so far as to keep a washcloth over Sam’s groin, so Sam didn’t have to face that. Gabriel did remove some of the tissue around his ears. The skin had been so severely frostbitten it had no chance of recovery and infection had set in. All of Sam’s fingers were gray, except for his pinky finger. That finger was black. Sam worried about losing his fingers and toes, but Gabriel assured him that he would be handsome either way. Throughout it all, Gabriel made sure Sam wasn’t in pain, which was an unexpected kindness._

_Michael visited Sam around lunch and dinner every single day. Michael would empty his catheter bag, like it was a normal thing, and feed him. Sam felt silly, but he couldn’t hold a fork or a spoon. Michael tried to give him independence, where he could. Straws found their way into all of his drinks. Michael sat next to him, as an equal, and ate with him. Michael never made Sam feel less than for needing help with being fed. If anything, Michael made sure Sam ate first. Their small talk consisted of Michael’s work and current cases. Michael made Sam feel valued._

_Last but not least, there was Castiel. From what Sam could gather, Castiel was a somewhat sheltered college student. Castiel would read textbooks to Sam between his classes and ask Sam to quiz him on the material. Castiel did not understand pop culture, so every couple of nights, Castiel would rent a movie from the video store for them to watch together. Sam gave Castiel a list of essential movies to watch, and it was refreshing to meet someone that wanted to learn and shared the same interests._

_All in all, these four alphas were absolutely nothing like what his dad warned him about. It made Sam angry to think that all of the years they spent hiding, covering themselves in dirt and chemicals to mask their scents that they didn’t need to. There were decent alphas out there. Undoubtedly, one of them would have mated with his dad and took on the care of him and Dean. It didn’t seem too far fetched to Sam._

_A world full of cruel, heartless alphas did seem farfetched. Sam knew what had been done to him, against his will, was a testament to the cruelty of alphas. However, that was only one alpha. Part of Sam wished he met the Novak brothers before any alpha had a chance to lay their hands on him. Sam knew they would have taken all three of them and kept them together. Sam didn’t know how he knew that, but he did._

_Sam looked away from the ceiling when he heard the bedroom door open. Gabriel stood in the doorway with medical supplies and a friendly look on his face. Sam smiled at him and said quietly, “Hi Gabriel.”_

_Gabriel grinned back and wandering into the room. He set the medical supplies down on the nightstand and sat on a nearby chair. He seemed a little tense, but Gabriel always seemed stressed during the day. It was only in the evenings when Gabriel seemed to relax. Gabriel said slowly, “We can take your catheter out today. I… I wanted to talk to you about it first, and I know we have been avoiding this conversation.”_

_Sam looked at Gabriel curiously and straightened himself on the bed. He moved one of his hands to cover his groin and declared firmly, “I don’t want to look at it.”_

_Gabriel gave a sad smile, “No sane man would ever watch someone take their catheter out. Anyone who does that needs a mental health evaluation.” Gabriel paused for a moment, but Sam couldn’t bring himself to smile at Gabriel’s joke. Gabriel continued, “You will feel some discomfort when I take it out, but it will only be momentary. We can sing your favorite song together if you think that would help distract you.”_

_Sam looked at Gabriel and smiled. He said quietly, “I don’t have a favorite song. My dad and Dean liked classic rock, and I hated it. I never got to listen and explore music.”_

_Gabriel looked gleeful for a moment and sounded like he had won the lottery, “Oh Samshine, we are going to have to have music night. I have a wide collection of music. How about we sing ‘Gangsta’s Paradise?”_

_Sam gave Gabriel a blank look and said dumbly, “What?”_

_Gabriel smiled, “It is hip-hop. The polar opposite of classic rock. We could do punk rock if you want something closer to classic rock. ‘Smells like Teen Spirit’ is a classic.”_

_Sam shook his head. He didn’t know what to say. Gabriel was so odd, and Sam didn’t know how to convey that. Sam picked at his bedsheet and replied, “I am sure whatever lyrics you can remember will be fine.”_

_Gabriel smiled brightly, “No worries, I have the best memory. Now that we got that sorted out, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about. Oftentimes, after injuries such as yours, the patient experiences urinary incontinence. Most people can retrain themselves over a few months, but for some people, it persists.”_

_Sam felt his breathing increase because this was just one more thing. Worst of all, it was something Sam took for granted. For the past two weeks, Sam assumed that once he got the catheter out, everything would be okay as they could be down there. Now, Sam knew that may never be the case. He could be pissing himself like a toddler for the rest of his life. Sam knew what his dad would say. His dad would tell him that alphas would parade him around in piss covered pants reeking of urine. Sam had heard so many stories of that nature, and Sam never thought it could possibly be real._

_Gabriel put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and said calmly, “Deep breaths Sammy.”_

_Sam obeyed Gabriel readily. If he was thinking clearly, he might chide himself for being a stereotypical omega. Sam breathed through it until he no longer felt like he was suffocating. Only then did the tears come with the words of his father echoing in his head, “omegas never cry.” Sam did his best to shut them out as Gabriel moved closer to him and placed a comforting had on his arm. Sam would probably never admit it, but he liked that Gabriel showed he cared._

_When Sam’s sobbing reduced to sniffling, Gabriel reassured, “Sammy, it is not so bad. I brought diapers that look like underwear. Cassie is here the most, and he is okay with helping you whenever you need it. Michael, Luci, and I will help too. I... I don’t want you sitting around in your own pee. That is not my intention. The intention is for you to live as normally as you can, but it will take time. Even if you never have control as you did before, you’re still our Sam. You will be treated with respect. We will never tease you for this or embarrass you. I promise.”_

_Sam hiccupped and cried, “I don’t want to wear a diaper like a freak.”_

_Gabriel chuckled, which Sam found a little offensive. Then Gabriel whispered, “Do you want to know a secret?” Sam nodded his head, yes. Gabriel continued, “Sometimes, I wear diapers if I have a long shift or surgery. It saves me from the discomfort of having to pee. There is no shame, Sammy. I have worn diapers to the movies, so I never miss a scene.”_

_Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm. He looked a Gabriel and asked quietly, “Are you sure it will be okay, and no one will make fun of me?”_

_Gabriel nodded slowly and confirmed, “The only people that will know is my brothers and us. It is not anyone else’s business. The diapers are thin enough; no one can tell you have one on out in public. You will be okay, I promise.”_

_Sam nodded and took a deep breath, “Okay, can we get this over with?”_

_Gabriel smiled and reached the supplies, “Yes, we can. Have you heard of the song that never ends?”_

_Sam wasn’t sure what to think about Gabriel’s question, but he did know one thing. He knew that he never wanted to be any place besides surrounded by people like Gabriel. He never knew there were such people, and Sam never wanted to lose that._


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean 
> 
> The morning after Dean and Sam visit John's grave.

Dean had a restless night’s sleep, in Sam’s bed. Once again, Dean found himself the little spoon, but he didn’t wake up to a mini-terror in the room. Instead, he woke up to the mini-terror crying about wanting Mama. Dean had no idea how he would convince Sam to leave the terror behind. Jack was an absolute mess, and Dean had no doubt Jack would turn out to be just as cruel as every other alpha in the world.

Slowly Dean stumbled out of bed, followed by Sammy. Dean watched a little burry-eyed as Sam pulled out clothes to change into. Sam’s nightshirt rode up, and Dean saw what he could have sworn was the top of an adult diaper. It didn’t make any sense because Sam had a pair of underwear in his pile of clothes.

Dean stretched and decided to ask, “What are you wearing?”

Dean couldn’t see it, but he could practically feel Sam’s eye roll. Sam said with snark, “I don’t know Dean, what does it look like I am wearing?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times before he blurted out, “A diaper. That’s not normal, man.”

Sam stilled for a moment before standing up way too slowly. Dean knew immediately that he hit a nerve. The venom in Sam’s voice was something Dean had never had directed at him, “Get out, Dean. I do not need to explain my issues to you. You’re acting like a judgmental asshole.” Sam’s eyes flashed gold, and Dean took that as his invitation to leave.

Dean wandered down the hallway in his pajamas. Gabriel had Jack crawling all over him, screaming for Sam. Dean decided to let Gabriel and Sam suffer. Screw all of them. Dean asked a straightforward question, and Sam called him an asshole. Eventually, Dean wandered into the kitchen where Castiel was making breakfast.

Dean leaned up against the counter and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Castiel glanced at him then back to the eggs. He said shortly, “No, I think I have it under control.” Castiel stirred the eggs for a few moments then commented, “You seem troubled. I am not adept at social cues, but if you would like to talk, I can listen.”

Dean shrugged and sat down on a barstool, “Sam’s pissed because I asked him why he wears a diaper. It is fucking weird. He’s a grown man that doesn’t need to be infantilized.”

Castiel shook his head, which Dean didn’t understand. Carefully Castiel said, “As you might recall, Sam suffered trauma to his genitals. One of the lasting issues he has is bladder control. Unfortunately, having Jack made the issues worse. He is, understandably, very sensitive about the issue. I have never faulted him for it or felt like he was being infantilized. Why do you think he is being infantilized?”

Dean didn’t know what to say because he should have thought about medical issues as a possible reason, and he jumped directly too these alphas being perverts. Dean was saved from having to comment by the oven beeped, and Castiel pulling cinnamon rolls out of the oven. They smelled amazing.

Castiel said calmly, “We can talk more later. Could you let everyone know breakfast is ready?”

Dean wandered the house to let everyone know. Michael was in Sam’s room, which Dean didn’t like. He also didn’t like how he caught them kissing on the bed. It was not okay, and Sam didn’t need to do that stuff anymore. Dean offered, “Um, breakfast is ready. I can finish up with Michael so you can eat.”

Sam looked up from his make-out session, still pissed about earlier. Sam snapped, “Dean, fuck off. You can’t come in here and judge my life, my body… everything.” Dean could see Sam getting progressively more worked up. Sam’s face turned red as tears sprung to Sam’s eyes, and he shouted, “Fuck you.”

Michael quickly reached out for Sam and pulled him into a hug while Dean stood in the hallway with a deer in headlights look. Michael drew Sam’s head into his neck, and Sam scented Michael. Dean knew this was a weird alpha-omega thing that he never partook in. Allegedly, sniffing each other’s necks has a calming effect. Dean is pretty sure the whole thing is bullshit, and the calming effect is from cuddling and silence.

Michael looked at Dean and said quietly, “Could you please let everyone know Sam and I will be late for breakfast? And could you ask Lucifer or Castiel to care for Jack today?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Then he shrugged and muttered, “Yeah.” He added on because he felt terrible, “I’m sorry if I did anything to upset you, Sammy. I love you.” Dean didn’t get a response from Sam besides sniffling.

Reluctantly, Dean made his way downstairs and threw himself into a chair. He whined, “Sam is having a moment. Michael said they will be down later. He asked that either Lucifer or Castiel take care of Jack today.”

Gabriel’s cellphone rang before anyone could comment. “Dr. Novak.”…. “Hey Meg, hit me with the results.” Gabriel’s voice turned somber, “Yes, I see. Go ahead and block out time this week for surgery.”… “I am sure he will consent.” Then Gabriel seemed a little annoyed “Meg, do not hit on my patients that is unprofessional.”…. “I only sleep with one of my patients because I am mated to him.”… “No, you can’t talk to Sam. I will ask him to call you later though I don’t know why he would ever want to talk to you.”… “Yeah, you’re amazing. I will see you in an hour.”

Gabriel hung up his phone and looked at Dean. He said carefully, “We got the results in from your biopsy.”

Dean put down his fork because as amazing as the cinnamon rolls smelled, Dean wasn’t hungry anymore. Dean decided to put on his big boy pants and said, “So what is wrong with me?”

Jack piped up, “You have specks on your face.”

Dean stared at the kid for a couple of moments before he said dumbly, “What?”

Jack pointed to his nose and cheeks then repeated, “Specks on your face.”

Gabriel sighed, “Those are freckles, sweetheart. Everyone has freckles, even you.”

Jack made an offended look and said firmly. “No, specks are different.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, and Lucifer jumped in, “Jack, how about today we take some time to learn all about specks and freckles? How does that sound?”

Jack squinted at Lucifer then nodded, “Okay, Uncle Luci.”

Gabriel regained his compose and said calmly, “You have cancer of the gonads, but it doesn’t look like it has spread. If we remove the gonads and surrounding tissue, you should have several decades left.”

Dean dropped his fork and said in disbelief, “You want to cut my nuts off.”

Gabriel rubbed his temples and said tiredly, “I want you to be healthy, and if that means doing a common surgery, then yes. Your gonads do not serve a function. It will not impact your life.”

Dean suddenly didn’t care that there was a child in the room and seethed, “Oh, so I can just piss myself like Sammy.”

Gabriel’s head snapped up with those words, and this was one of the few times Dean had ever seen an alpha’s eyes go red. Gabriel’s words were forced, “Do not ever speak of Sam like that again. It is not his fault. You won’t have urinary problems because I am not removing your penis, though, with as much as a dick you are, it might do some good.”

Lucifer stood up and used his alpha voice, “Everyone calm down.” The table went quiet, and even Jack suddenly found his eggs very interesting. “No one will tease Sam about his medical issues. Nor will anyone tease Dean about his. Dean will get surgery to save his life, and we will treat him with as much patience and respect as we did with Sam. Is everyone clear?”

Jack bared his neck and muttered first, “Sorry, Uncle Lucifer.”

Dean internally was seething, but his inner omega deferred, and he whispered out a “Yes Alpha.”

Dean hated himself a little more after that. He managed to screw things up with Sam, piss Gabriel off, and now he was going to get his nuts cut off. Oh, and the mini-terror thought there was something wrong with his face. Dean wanted a beer.

.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - POV Sam
> 
> This takes place after Sam had been with the brothers for a few months.

_Sam found something of a routine with the Novak brothers. They were infuriating in some ways. For some reason, unknown to Sam, they seemed to believe he was a child. Even going so far as to say to his face that he was just a boy._

_Like he was a five-year-old who didn’t know how to make choices._

_Michael wasn’t a tyrant by any means, but he did seem to think he knew what was best for everyone, including Sam. Lucifer wasn’t much better in that regard, but Lucifer was more of a rule-breaker while Michael sought to comply with the rules. The rule that infuriated Sam the most was he couldn’t wear anything to mask his scent. Everyone knew Sam was an omega and leered at him in public. It did not matter to Sam that scent blockers were illegal._

_No one was dumb enough to try anything when Sam did go out in public, possibly because one of the brothers was always with him or the dumbass collar he had to wear. Gabriel ordered the collar. It was a very expensive collar meant for long-term wear, padded, and made from platinum. Sam did not like feeling like a dog or a pet._

_Sam wanted to cover up his scent and sneak into town for a pie like him, and Dean used to do, but he couldn’t because Michael was a control freak. Lucifer, at least, made him pie, which they ate outside and never shared with anyone. It wasn’t quite the same, but Sam took it._

_One thing Sam noticed about Gabriel was while Michael and Lucifer had control issues, Gabriel was over-protective, very over-protective. After Sam had to have his frostbitten finger removed, Gabriel had cared for it. Gabriel changed his diaper until Sam’s hands were well enough to do it on his own. Gabriel fired the new nurse that dared to make a comment about Sam’s appearance, and Gabriel had a tendency to snarl at other alphas in public._

_All in all, Sam found the three oldest brothers to be great. In Sam’s fantasies, he wanted to meet an alpha like them. Not three, but one alpha to sweep him off his feet and turn him into a prince. Sam wasn’t sure at this point what it meant to be an omega to four alphas. They hadn’t molested him if anything they treated him with kindness._

_The one alpha that was an enigma to Sam was Castiel. Sam spent a lot of time with Castiel helping him study, and he spent a lot of time trying to teach Castiel pop culture. The thing was Castiel was so different from his older brothers._

_Sam wandered down the hallway to Castiel’s room and knocked. It was time for their daily study session. Castiel answered the door in pajamas with bags under his eyes. It worried Sam as he stepped into the room._

_Castiel sounded tired but kind, “Hello, Sam.”_

_Sam smiled back, “Hey Cas, are you having trouble sleeping?”_

_Castiel shrugged and sat down on his bed. He looked over the books covering the bed and muttered, “I don’t understand so many things.”_

_Sam glanced around the room, not sure if he was looking for an escape or words of wisdom. Sam opted to try for words of wisdom. “My dad always said that only a fool would think he knew everything.”_

_Castiel’s blue eyes bore into Sam. Never breaking eye contact, Castiel replied, “Your father sounds like a wise man. Sometimes, I wish I had a good father. You’re lucky.”_

_Sam wasn’t sure if having John Winchester as a father made him lucky. Stubborn, yes, but lucky, Sam wasn’t so sure. His dad, his brother, and himself were the lowest of low in society. Sam was grateful his dad always protected him, but Sam wished he never needed protection._

_Sam tried to deflect, “My childhood home was the back of a 1967 Impala.”_

_Castiel gave Sam a tired smile and patted a clear spot on the bed. Sam took that as an invitation and sat down. Castiel flipped through some of his papers, clearly lost in thought. Finally, Castiel said, “This class is on alpha-omega presentations. It particularly studies 1970 through the late 1980s research of trying to reclass alphas as omegas.”_

_Sam had never heard of such a thing. It sounded absurd. Sam said as much, “That’s ridiculous. People are born how they are born. You can’t change that.”_

_Castiel nodded and sounded distant, “There were two parts of the study. Part one was isolating alpha children at birth and raising them to be an omega. You never experienced that. It is hard. Omega children aren’t given toys. They are taught to work and obey. Imagination is beaten out of the children. I never knew until I met you that omegas weren’t like that. You’re not like that. Your father..” Castiel trailed off and wiped his eyes, “Your father treated you so much better than mine.”_

_Sam was pretty sure he stopped breathing. He whispered, “Your dad tried to raise you as an omega? Like what my dad warned me would happen if we ever got caught.”_

_Castiel sniffled and wiped his eyes. His voice was quiet as he turned his textbook towards Sam. On the glossy page was a picture of a little boy with disheveled hair and dull blue eyes that stared into nothingness. Sam read the caption, “Dr. Carver’s youngest alpha son, aged 7. The alpha child showed no alpha traits and deferred to authority.”_

_At this point, Sam thought he was suffocating. He wanted to run away with Castiel because what the Hell. Sam whispered, “It’s not your fault.”_

_Castiel cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. He sounded distant. “My brothers did everything they could. They snuck me food and gave me pain killers. Alphas cannot take custody of their younger siblings until age twenty-two. It seems like a silly detail, but it…”_

_Sam knew in his heart what happened without Castiel saying it. There was a reason Michael went to law school, and this was the reason._

_Castiel continued, “The textbooks don’t talk about it. They get it all wrong. They always do because no one understands no one wants to understand.” Sam could tell Castiel was getting worked up._

_Sam covered Castiel’s hand with his own and said softly, “Castiel, it is okay. You’re okay now. You know, omegas aren’t like what your father did to you.”_

_Castiel pulled Sam into a hug, and Sam felt Castiel’s nose sniffing his neck. It was a little weird, but Sam felt Castiel relax against him. Sam took to rubbing gentle circles in Castiel’s back as a way to reassure Castiel. He didn’t know what else to do. Sam knew Castiel had a worse childhood than him by far. Sam never for a moment doubted his father had his best interest at heart. Castiel’s dad used him for a sick experiment._

_Castiel whispered, “Michael tore out his throat in front of me. I couldn’t understand why he would do that, why he would protect someone as meaningless as me. Michael took us in. He taught me how to read.” Castiel reached over and grabbed a worn teddy bear off the corner of his bed and showed it to Sam, “Michael gave me this bear, this room... He gave me everything. Lucifer and Gabriel helped too, and the textbooks don’t talk about that. They say the experiments ended with inconclusive evidence following Dr. Carver’s death. That’s not what happened. The experiment was wrong, and no one can see that.”_

_Sam ran a hand through Castiel’s soft hair and said quietly, “Then help them. Cas, you’re one of the smartest people I know. If there is anyone that can tell people treating people the way you were treated was wrong, it is you.”_

_Castiel sniffed Sam’s neck and stammered, “You’re right. Sam, you’re a genius. I can help omegas. If I can show the world that omega children are like any other child, then perhaps, they will stop. Perhaps someday, we can tell our stories.”_

_Sam hummed a tune for a song he didn’t know the name of. Castiel relaxed against him, and Sam felt like he understood the missing piece. He understood Castiel a little better. Sam also had a newfound respect for Michael._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV (cranky) Dean
> 
> This takes place following breakfast from the prior present chapter.

Dean sat next to Michael in Michael’s douchey Prius. If Dean had to guess what type of car Michael would buy, it wouldn’t be a Prius. He would expect some over-priced luxury car because the guy looked like someone that would want to flaunt money. Dean thought about asking about it, but he was so pissed off about this morning, he didn’t want to say a fucking thing.

Screw all of them, except Castiel. Dean liked him because he was weird and almost seemed submissive.

They reached Michael’s office, which was as douchey as Dean expected. Michael supplied helpfully, “Most of my work is helping omegas and betas out of difficult situations. I take a small portion of their settlement monies. It funds my law firm and Castiel’s shelter.”

Dean looked at Michael in disbelief. This alpha took someone else’s money used it to buy a Prius and facilitate Castiel selling other omegas. Yeah, Dean changed his mind.

Screw all of them, including Castiel.

Dean grumbled non-sense under his breath as he got out of the car. He followed behind Michael like a good puppy, and he reframed from kicking Michael in the ass.

Michael’s office was small, with an assistant stationed out front. She looked cute. Michael said cheerfully, “Good morning Jo.” Dean really wanted to punch him for the fake cheerfulness.

The assistant perked up and tried to flirt, “Mr. Novak, I didn’t know you had clients this early.”

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Michael said calmly, “Dean’s not a client. This is Sammy’s big brother. I thought he might want some space. Do you think you can make sure the television and computer are working in the spare office? I think Dean might want some time to himself.”

Dean was pretty sure he could have had alone time at home in his bedroom, but he didn’t say that.

Jo’s shoulders slumped, and she acknowledged, “Of course, Michael.”

Michael nodded and smiled, “You’re the best. I want to have a word with Dean, then I will leave him to it.”

Although Dean did not want this talk, he followed Michael into his office and closed the door. Dean took a seat across from Michael and noticed the detailing on the desk. It was handmade, as far as Dean could tell. Michael supplied, “Castiel made it in shop class in high school. He’s amazing.” Dean could hear the admiration in Michael’s voice, and it didn’t make sense to Dean.

Dean shrugged like it didn’t matter, because nothing fucking mattered and muttered, “That’s cool, man.”

Michael ran his fingers over the desk and said quietly, “I want to apologize to you for this morning. Things got out of hand. We intended to give you a choice of going with Cas or staying home today, but after the fight this morning, Cassie needed some space. Confrontations and posturing rattle him. I am sure he will tell you the reasons in due time.”

Dean did not give two shits about being given a choice on where he went today. Again, it didn’t fucking matter, and Dean really didn’t want to hear a sob story from an alpha born with a silver spoon in his mouth. Dean said dismissively, “It doesn’t matter.”

Michael sighed, “I hope you will see that you do matter, and you’re not a burden. I think it is best to start with the most important item. Lucifer should have never told you, you’re having the surgery, and Gabriel should have never gotten agitated by your discomfort on the matter. They were wrong, and they will apologize to you tonight. I wanted to give them the day to think about it.”

Dean glanced around the room, looking for a window to jump out of. First of all, the words were nice, but they didn’t change anything. The surgery would still happen whether he wanted it or not. Second of all, it was not okay to act like his nuts did not serve an essential purpose. Dean’s nuts were a critical part of him. Sure, they hurt, and he reframed from touching them, but they were important. His nuts made him manly. Dean decided to try to annoy Michael because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t beat him at a law office intended to help omegas. Dean said simply, “I still don’t see what it matters.”

Michael leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes, “It matters because the choice is yours. I won’t allow you to have the surgery unless you agree to it and feel it is necessary. I cannot speak to if it would change your life. That is not my area of expertise. Gabriel says there is no impact, except it will extend your life, but I can imagine at least mentally there would be a change. Cassie may know of some omegas that have had the procedure if you would like to speak to them. They may be able to give you an honest first-hand account. Your father had the procedure done, and he seemed fine. He never fused about it, and accepted it as a necessary thing.”

Dean stared at the ceiling and counted to ten. Then he counted to ten again. Dean knew rationally Michael was trying to be careful about it. It still pissed him off, so Dean said sharply, “I need some time to think about it. Is it okay if I use the computer to look up information about it?” There were a lot of things Dean wanted to use the computer to look up.

Michael nodded feverishly and said quickly, “Yes, of course. Ask Jo if you have trouble finding useful information. Some of the stuff online is alpha superiority garbage. She knows where to find the forums for omegas.”

Dean decided not to begrudge Michael at this point. He chose to be stubborn and crossed his arms as he replied with a short, “Fine.”

Michael took a deep breath and said carefully, “I spoke with Sam about what happened between the two of you. He gave me permission to talk to you about his condition. Sam doesn’t like to talk about his incontinence issues.” Dean sat up in his chair and uncrossed his arms. This mattered to him, probably more than getting his nuts cut off. Michael continued, “During Sam’s assault, there were injuries to Sam’s genitals. I am not sure how much you looked at that, but Sam’s gonads and most of his penis were removed. There is a small nub left of his penis. Sam had to wear a catheter while the area healed. It was a terrifying time for Sam.”

Dean could understand that being scary. It still didn’t explain why Sam wore a diaper like a toddler. He reframed from voicing that and instead when with an uncertain, “Okay.”

Michael gave him a sad smile, “After Sam got the catheter out, he had to relearn how to control his bladder. Some of the muscles used to hold it in were no longer part of his body or damaged. It took some time, but Sam does pretty well with it. He has issues at night, especially after Jack was born. Gabriel said that when everything shifted to make way for baby, Sam’s bladder control took a hit. Sam’s told me that when his bladder starts to feel the pressure he has to focus and get to the bathroom quickly to prevent an accident. At night, when he is asleep, sometimes he wakes up too late or whatnot. It is more sanitary to wear a diaper to bed than to worry about wetting the bed.”

Dean supposed that made sense, and it was something he could work on Sam with. He could wake Sam up every couple of hours to pee, so eventually, Sam wouldn’t need diapers anymore. Dean knew he could fix Sam.

Michael added, “Sam does have leaks which he has no control over. It is a minimal amount. During the day, he wears liners that fit into his underwear. If we’re on a road trip or somewhere that finding a bathroom could be difficult, Sam will wear a diaper. We aren’t trying to infantize your brother. Trust me, he wouldn’t stand for such a thing. I want Sam to live the fullest life possible. We are very discrete with him about any bladder issues, especially in public. We have no desire to humiliate him.”

Dean found that to be garbage. Sam had the bladder of steel from years of growing up on the road. Sam could handle road trips without a diaper. It was just one more thing for Dean to work with Sam on. Dean knew he could fix Sam, it would take time. Dean said calmly, “I will look up those bladder issues too.”

Michael gave a sad smile, “I understand that you don’t believe me, please do your own research. I only ask that you be kind and respectful to Sam. It is a very sensitive matter for him. That assault mutilated him in so many ways. The incontinence is one of the constant reminders of that.”

Dean was done with this conversation. No alpha would tell him how to talk to his brother. Again, screw all of them. Dean snapped, “How about my alone time?”

Michael gestured towards the door and said, “Jo will show you around.”

Dean rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He noticed that Jo had a bottle of antifreeze under her desk. Working on a car right now sounded like a great way to blow off some steam. Dean motioned towards the antifreeze and said, “Are you having car trouble?”

Jo gave him a look of pure terror, which was weird. Then again, everyone Dean had come in contact with the last couple of days was strange. Jo quickly said, “It’s fine. Do you want me to show you to your office?”

Dean eyed her for a moment and talked down to Jo, “Of course, please show the helpless omega to his room. I hope you know I can work on cars. I worked on cars to earn a living.”

Jo stood up and took a deep breath, “Sorry, my dad fixed my car a couple of weeks ago. I haven’t taken the antifreeze home.”

Dean knew she was lying but whatever. It made sense that no one would trust him. Dean was nothing more than dumpster fire trash.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV Sam 
> 
> This takes place after Sam had been with the brothers a couple of years.

_Gabriel had suggested that Sam take up knitting to help with the motor skills he lost from the frostbite. At first, Sam hated knitting. It was stupid and tedious. Sam had trouble making anything more complicated than a single-color rectangle. Even though Gabriel acted like Sam made something amazing each time. Over time, Sam could fade colors in and out. He made knitted blankets for everyone in the house and started making blankets for elderly omegas in nursing homes._

_Knitting was one of the things that occupied Sam’s time, but it didn’t stop him from thinking. None of the brothers touched him sexually. The only one that saw his private parts these days was Gabriel, and that was only to check to make sure he was healthy. Sam didn’t mind the checking, but he thought it was overkill._

_Sam had trouble with his bladder no matter how hard he tried. Sam had read that some omegas never get bladder control back, and apparently, it is a means of control for alphas. The brothers never acted like that with Sam. They never made a big deal about it or mentioned it. Sam was worried about when he would mate. Would the brothers want to mate with him, or would they give him to another alpha? It would make sense for someone not to want to mate with someone who wets themselves._

_Sam didn’t know, and that bothered Sam. He didn’t know how to approach the subject, but he knew he was nearing sexual maturity as Michael called it. The last thing Sam wanted was to get sold off and beaten for peeing on himself during mating. Or worse, if the brothers kept him and he peed on one of them._

_It was awkward, and Sam wanted to know what would happen to him. He thought it was fair to want to know. Sam knew what he wanted, but he didn’t think that was possible. Sam wanted to have all four of the brothers as his mates. It wasn’t terribly uncommon for a group of alphas to share one omega. Thanks to commercialized breeding of omegas, alphas paid a breeding farm for the use of an omega. Once the baby was born, the baby was taken from the omega mother and given to the alpha. Middle-class alphas would rent an older omega passed breeding age to care for the baby._

_Other alphas shared an omega within a pack. A pack omega was considered one step above a breeding omega, but the implication was still there. Like breeding omegas, a pack omega would never bond with an alpha. The pack omega did have the perk of watching their children grow up._

_Private ownership still existed. Sam’s father was privately owned, but Sam didn’t know how rare or common that was. Sam didn’t know if they would have been sold for breeding or worse after his mother died._

_The point was, it made sense for all four of them to mate him. It would be more cost-effective, and more importantly, Sam wouldn’t have to pick one alpha over another. It also gave Sam some security. If one of them died, like his mother, he would still have three more alphas to care for him. He wouldn’t have to go on the run with his children as his dad did._

_Decision made Sam called a family meeting in the living room. The four brothers ranged from curious to worried._

_Gabriel broke the ice, “Your latest knitting project looks good. Is that what you wanted to show us?”_

_Sam glanced down at his lap. He didn’t realize he forgot to put up his knitting. Sam pushed it out of the way and rand his hands through his hair. Quickly so he wouldn’t lose his nerve said, “No, I wanted to talk to you about mating.”_

_The silence scared Sam and seemed to go on for eternity. Finally, Michael spoke, “I told you when you’re of mating age, we can help you find an alpha, or you can court one of us.”_

_Sam sighed and said firmly, “That is just it. I don’t like either of those options. I would rather be a pack omega. I don’t want to have to choose between the four of you, and I don’t want to go anyplace else.”_

_Lucifer countered, “Sam, that is fear talking. There are plenty of great alphas in the world. You don’t have to settle for being a pack omega.”_

_Sam narrowed his eyes at Lucifer. He could tell the alpha was nervous. Sam countered, “I am perfectly capable of knowing what I want. Are you worried about jealousy, or do you not want me?” Secretly, Sam worried his bladder problems would make them not want him._

_Michael moved closer to Sam and knelt down in front of him. He took Sam’s hands in his and spoke earnestly, “It’s not that, Sam. All of us have talked in private about how we would love to have you as our omega. We would be honored if you chose us, but we want to make sure that is what you want, and you’re happy with that choice. I won’t allow you to degrade yourself to pack omega, though. You will be properly mated to each of us.”_

_Sam didn’t see being a pack omega as a degrading thing. Pack omegas typically didn’t carry a bite mark, and Sam never pictured any of the Novak brothers being able to bite him._

_Castiel cleared his throat from where he was sitting. “Are you sure you would want me? I am not much of an alpha.”_

_Sam glanced over at Castiel and smiled, “I want you to be the father of my first child.” Sam connected with Castiel more than perhaps any of the other brothers. They would spend hours talking about their past. Castiel understood in a way the other brothers could never comprehend._

_Gabriel groaned dramatically, “I don’t want to know about that.” Sam knew Gabriel was being playful, which relaxed Sam a little more. They weren’t rejecting him._

_Michael chuckled and kissed Sam’s hands. He said gently, “We will work out the details and the best way to communicate. I love you, Sam.”_

_Sam felt tears well in his eyes, because he loved them too, and if felt so nice to know he was something to be loved._


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean 
> 
> This takes place at Michael's work on the same day as chapter 19.

Dean found the chair in the spare office to be rather comfy. The office wasn’t nearly as sparse as Dean expected it to be, and it suspiciously smelled like Sam. There was a very comfortable sofa against the wall with two full-size pillows and two blankets. A toy box sat on the other side of the room, along with the pieces for a playmat. It was reasonably evident to Dean that when Sam went to work with Michael, he stayed in here with Jack.

Dean rummaged through the desk drawers for research purposes. He found a change of clothes for Sam and Jack. It had some children’s medicine, disposable adult diapers, some weirdly shaped sanitary pads, and a collar. There were standard office supplies like pens and paper, but it looked more like Sam’s office than a spare office.

Dean booted up the computer and came face to face with a picture of Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam, and Jack on the beach crowded around each other smiling for the image. Clearly, this was Sam’s office. He logged in using the credential Jo gave him.

Then Dean got to work. He looked up Sam’s urinary issue first. It took Dean a couple of hours of research to determine, Sam probably already did most of what the internet suggested. If Sam had better control during the day than at night, Sam was likely exercising his muscles to gain that control. It pissed Dean off, and Dean wasn’t sure if Sam was being taken advantage of with his issue. He knew Sam got somewhat defensive about it, which let Dean with questions.

He looked up his nut issue next. Ninety-five percent of the internet sites were fetish sites. Dean knew some alphas had a fetish for castrated omegas, but Dean never imagined it was spank bank material. Alphas had issues. He had to get Sam away from these alphas and find a way to protect his nuts.

Dean spent the rest of the morning researching ways to save his nuts. He didn’t come up with anything substantial, but he did find some omegas responding to having their nuts drained daily with a drain line. It was part of a fetish thing for fucked up alphas, but the alphas insisted it would slow the spread of cancer. Of course, the website went on the boost about caring for cancer-ridden omegas. Again, alphas had issues.

Around lunchtime, the door to the office flew open, and a terrifying man stood in the doorway. The man looked like someone who killed people. He wore an old baseball cap, worn flannel clothes, and a hunting vest. Dean couldn’t tell if the man was a beta or an alpha, none the less he curled into himself to make himself look like less of a threat. Dean learned on the streets when he didn’t have a way to hide his scent to look meek and battered. Meek and battered was the perfect description of a broken omega, so most alphas left him alone.

The man stepped into the office, took off his hat, and rubbed his beard as he stared Dean down. Dean knew for a fact that he smelled like fear at this point. Michael’s voice came from behind the terrifying man, “Jesus, Bobby, you’re scaring Dean.”

The man, Bobby, turned to look at Michael and gestured towards Dean as he said, “I wanted to meet Dean. I dropped the car off at your house, and talked to Sam.” Dean sat up a little. This man, Bobby, should not be talking to Sam without him around. He could hurt Sam. Bobby approached Dean and, to Dean’s surprise, handed him the keys to the Impala.

Dean looked from Bobby to the keys and back and forth a few times. Part of Dean was terrified of what could happen. The other part of him was elated; he had baby back. Dean held the keys close to his chest and whispered, “Thank you.”

Bobby shrugged and replied, “It was no problem. Do you want to go with me to grab lunch for these idjits?” Bobby pointed back at Michael and in Jo’s general direction.

Michael sighed from behind Bobby and spoke for Dean, “I don’t know if Dean is comfortable with that.”

Dean did not like Michael speaking for him, so he cleared his throat and said, “Um, thanks for bringing my baby back. I was worried I would never see her again. How do you know Michael and Sam?”

Bobby grinned and pointed back behind Michael, “Jo is my step-daughter. I own the salvage yard in town.”

Dean nodded, and now it made sense. If Jo’s dad owned a salvage yard, he would likely know how to fix her car. Maybe she wasn’t trying to snub him. Dean gave a fake smile and said cautiously, “Jo mentioned you fixed her car. I saw she had a jug of anti-freeze under her desk. I offered to fix it for her, but she said you got it.”

Bobby’s eyes went wide and held up a finger. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Finally, he said, “I need to talk to Joanna Beth while I go pick up lunch. Perhaps next time we can get out together.”

Dean shrugged because it didn’t matter to him, and he would rather stay near Michael. He doubted Michael would try to rape him, but he wasn’t sure about Bobby. Dean watched Bobby leave, and Michael entered the office and shut the door. He took a seat in front of the desk and ran his hands through his hair.

Michael let out a slow breath, “We’re screwing up, aren’t we?”

Dean didn’t know what to say to that. He decided to shrug again. Shrugging seemed like a safe option.

Michael leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs as he stared at the ground. His voice sounded distant when he talked, “We haven’t been understanding. I think we assumed that since you’re Sam’s brother, you would sort of know to trust us. I want you to know you can ask me anything, and I will never get upset with you.”

Dean didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He listened to Michael’s unsteady breathing. Finally, Dean asked, “Who is the other person buried in the backyard?”

Michael didn’t look up, but he whispered, “Our mother, she died giving birth to Castiel. I think my dad blamed Castiel on some level. The things he did to Cas. You can’t even imagine.”

Dean rolled his eyes and said a short, “Sure, Michael.” He doubted anything more than extra spankings happened to Castiel. Dean took a deep breath and asked, “Why is Sam a pack omega?”

Michael looked up slightly offended, “Sam is not a pack omega. He is mated to each of us separately. He has a bite from each of us. It was his choice. You will have the same choices should you decide you want to mate. If you never want to mate that is okay too.”

Dean shook his head and snapped, “Why would Sam willingly mate four alphas?”

Michael stood up and straightened his tie. He seemed to had recovered from whatever mental break he was suffering. “Sam can probably answer that question for you better than I can. It bothers me that you doubt your brother’s intent and actions. Sam is perfectly capable of making his own choices and defending himself.”

Michael left the room after that, which left Dean to ponder. If Sam’s actions were his own then clearly Sam’s Stockholm Syndrome was worse than Dean originally thought. He needed a plan.

Dean knew he had to start Operation Save Sammy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - POV Castiel 
> 
> The brothers are courting Sam and they have not mated, yet.

_Castiel watched Gabriel spread rose petals all over the carpeting. It looked terribly messy, and he didn't like it. Castiel did not understand why Gabriel would destroy a rose and then throw the pedals around. It seemed terribly rude. Bees liked flowers, and Gabriel took the flower away from the bees. Castiel huffed and said grumpily, "What are you doing?"_

_Gabriel had the decency to stop his carnage from looking at him and said frantically, "Cas, I am trying to make a romantic evening for Sam."_

_Castiel had no idea what could possibly be romantic about making a mess with flower petals. Sam never showed much interest in flowers, so maybe destroying them would spur something in Sam. Castiel wasn't sure. Many of the things his brothers and Sam did was baffling to him. He could swear sometimes they were from a different planet._

_Still, Castiel had a strong desire to make Sam happy, and he didn't think coming home to a mess would make Sam happy. Castiel expressed this, "I don't think Sam will appreciate you destroying flowers all over the carpeting. He cleaned the carpets earlier this week."_

_Gabriel put the basket of destroyed flowers down and walked over to Cas. He put his hands on Castiel's shoulders and said firmly, "Flower petals are all about romance. Sam will love it. Now come on, we have to make his favorite meal."_

_Castiel sighed and mentally committed himself to clean up the mess later after Sam yelled at Gabriel for it. Castiel followed Gabriel into the kitchen, where Lucifer was chopping up vegetables. Gabriel shoved a tomato in his hands, and Castiel took that to mean he should chop it. Castiel dutifully got a cutting board and a knife and began to cut the tomato. It was peaceful, in its own way._

_Lucifer and Gabriel muttered over the quality of the vegetables. Castiel didn't think Sam would care, so long as the food wasn't rotten. Sam had never complained about the food, and always seemed grateful regardless of what was given. Castiel supposed he was much the same as Sam in that regard. It felt better to have a full stomach than to waste precious time and energy complaining about quality._

_Sam did prefer salads, which Castiel found refreshing. He enjoyed the colors of the foods in a salad. Though, Castiel must admit his favorite food is peanut butter and jelly. His brothers used to sneak peanut butter and jelly sandwiches when his father didn't feed him. Castiel never understood why his father didn't want to feed him sometimes. Sam said that some people are assholes while Michael noted that Father was sick for a very long time and took out that sickness on him. Castiel wasn't sure which one was right, and neither made him feel better._

_After Castiel chopped the tomato, Lucifer added it to the salad. The whole scene was ridiculous to Castiel. He could not fathom why anyone, most of all, Sam, would want something like this. Sure, they made Sam's favorite meal, but Gabriel covered the table in flower petals. It was messy and unorganized. Castiel hated it._

_Soon enough, Sam came in through the front door with Michael. Today was an important day for Sam. He had his driver's test. Castiel smiled at Sam as Sam stared wide-eyed at the mess. Castiel looked down at the ground and muttered, "Sorry for the mess, I tried to get them to stop."_

_Much to Castiel's surprise, Sam came up to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips. Sam took his hands in his own and promised, "This is perfect, Cas. Thank you, guys."_

_Gabriel chimed in from behind Castiel, "We made your favorites."_

_Sam's smile widened, and Castiel could almost forget about the mess. Sam took Castiel's hand as he addressed Gabriel kindly, "Why did you guys do this for me?" Castiel wasn't sure if Sam was kind for the sake of being kind or if, for some reason unknown to Castiel, he liked messes. Castiel doubted Sam liked messes, though. Saturday morning was a mandatory cleaning day, as ordered by Sam. Everyone had to clean, duties rotated, but the cleaning got done._

_Michael came up next to Sam, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and said softly, "You deserve nice things, Sam. You got your license today, so you deserve to celebrate."_

_Castiel had no idea how making a mess would be celebrating. He decided to head this one-off. Castiel said firmly, "I will clean up the mess, so Sam can celebrate."_

_Sam started to laugh, and Castiel would be lying if he said he didn't love the way Sam's eyes crinkled when he laughed. He had no doubt that as Sam aged those crinkles would become permanent fixtures on Sam's face telling a tail of happiness. Sometimes, Castiel wondered if he would ever get such lines on his face._

_Castiel knew he must have said something wrong by Lucifer's dramatic sigh and declaration, "I need to make you watch romance movies. We're trying to woo, Sam."_

_Castiel squinted at Lucifer and repeated slowly, "You want to woo Sam by spreading destroyed flowers all over the house?" Sometimes, Castiel found his brothers very perplexing._

_Gabriel chimed in unhelpfully, "We want Sam to be our mate, so we have to show him that we are good providers. Also, the flowers are not a mess. It is romantic, and every omega dreams of this."_

_Castiel doubted that very much for many reasons. Sam already agreed to mate them and knew they could provide for him. Also, when Castiel was younger, the last thing he dreamed of was someone destroying flowers. He would instead look at them where they are planted, but he never dreamed about flowers. Castiel didn't remember a lot of his dreams, but someone coming to rescue him was never a theme. He dreamed of being able to play with toys or go to a park._

_Sam cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So how about we eat dinner, and later we can show Cas a cheesy romantic movie."_

_Michael nodded in agreement, and they made their way into the dining room. Castiel was silent as the meal was served and through dinner. Sam complimented everything and periodically gave him reassuring smiles. It calmed Castiel some because he knew Sam wasn't angry with him. Castiel was surprised that Gabriel made Sam a cherry pie because, according to Gabriel, cherry pies are extra romantic._

_Sam told everyone that cherry pie was his brother's favorite. Castiel longed to meet Dean, and keep him safe. He knew first hand how cruel the world could be, and he wanted to save Dean from that._


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean
> 
> It takes place later on the same day.

Dean spent the rest of the afternoon researching, and he didn’t like what he found. Michael Novak was born Michael Carver, the eldest son of Dr. Chuck Carver. Dr. Carver published tons of garbage on omega behavior and even experimented with trying to turn an alpha into an omega. Based solely on Dean’s internet searches, he found that Dr. Carver was unsuccessful at the time of death. Dean only found one picture of a test subject, but it was nothing more than a scared-looking little boy, not even out of grade school.

It concerned Dean that Sam’s alphas were Carvers, and changed their last name to purposefully hide that fact. Dean worried that Gabriel, who followed in his father’s footsteps and became a doctor specializing in omega medicine, could be experimenting with Sam or even Jack. What if Jack was a little off because Gabriel got the crazy idea he could change someone’s sub gender?

Dean didn’t particularly like the idea of taking Jack with him and Sam, but if the kid was getting tortured, it was the right thing to do. They could always raise Jack until he pops a knot and drop him off at the fire station somewhere on their way out of town. At least once Jack hits puberty, it should stop any experimentation.

The whole thing with Dr. Carver did bother Dean on a personal level. What if Gabriel wanted to cut his nuts off for no reason? What if there was nothing wrong, and he had nut pain? The very idea that Gabriel would use some backward view to hurt him made his stomach hurt. It made his heart hurt to think that Gabriel could have hurt Sammy. More and more, Dean felt like he let Sam down, and he didn’t know how to fix it with Sam. At least, Dean had Baby back. He could start to form an escape plan. The escape may not happen soon enough to save his nuts, but they would still getaway.

Dean wiped his eyes because he was definitely not crying about his shit situation. He was giving himself a mental pep talk to pull himself together when the door to the office swung open, and a fierce-looking woman stood in the doorway. She gave him a big smile that reminded Dean of his father. Dean wiped his eyes again because he didn’t want to cry, but everything hurt inside.

The woman closed the door behind her, and Dean was able to scent her. She was an omega like him. She tried to soothe him, “Hey, I know it has been rough, but it will be okay. My name is Ellen, I am Jo’s mother. Sorry about her earlier. She can be a little bullheaded.”

Dean took a deep breath as Ellen sat down in a chair across from the desk. He didn’t want to talk right now about anything. Dean muttered a simple, “Thanks.”

Ellen got up and walked around the desk and pulled Dean into a hug. It was a little awkward and very omega parent. His father hugged him like this sometimes. Dean took a moment to breathe in her scent and relax. She started to rub gentle circles on Dean’s back, which Dean tried to lie to himself to make himself believe he didn’t lean into the touch. Ellen asked quietly, “What has you so upset?”

Dean took a shaky breath and whispered, “They are Chuck Carver’s sons. They are hurting Sam, and they are going to hurt me.” Dean felt a tear roll down his face against his will, but he didn’t try to stop it.

Ellen gave him a gentle squeeze and whispered back, “Those boys aren’t like their father if you can even call that man that. The things he put those boys through, especially Castiel. They like to keep it quiet because some people get the wrong idea, but Michael killed his father to protect Castiel and his other brothers.”

Dean pulled back a little and stared at Ellen and uttered, “What?”

Ellen nodded her head reassuringly, “If you know anything about Carver, you know he experimented on alphas. His test subject for alpha to omega conversion was Castiel. Michael changed their last names to Novak, their omega mother’s last name, after his death.”

Dean let out a slow breath. Castiel made a little more sense. The man did remind Dean of your average broken omega whose soul got burned to a crisp in a dumpster fire. Dean asked, “What about Gabriel?”

Ellen let go of Dean and said very carefully. Almost too carefully for Dean’s taste. “Gabriel is a jokester. He always has been, but he wanted to be a doctor for omegas because of his father. He wanted to prove his father wrong, and he wanted to create a place where omegas could go to the doctor and be treated with respect.”

Dean took a deep breath a pulled away. He didn’t know what to think, and he wasn’t sure if Ellen was part of the brainwashed cult Michael and Company somehow created. He wasn’t sure if his escape plan needed to include only Sam, Sam, and Jack, or Sam, Jack, and Castiel. If he took Castiel with him, it would make things one-hundred times easier. They wouldn’t have to hide, because Castiel was an alpha. They would perhaps have to move across the country and change their names, but they could work with that. Of course, Dean didn’t know if Castiel was safe. He could be completely crazy like Chuck Carver. Dean wished there was an easy answer.

Just as Dean began to compose himself, Michael came into the room. Dean barely noticed him until he heard Michael panicking. “Dean, oh God, are you okay? Ellen, what is wrong with Dean?”

Dean really didn’t want to deal with this right now. He took a deep breath and began to mentally bury everything. Now was not a good time to breakdown. He had to keep it together for Sammy’s sake. Dean wanted a break. Well, a more significant break. He knew to get his car, and stuff back was a huge break, but he selfishly wanted more.

Michael gently rubbed Dean’s shoulder as Dean tried to mental shutdown. Michael’s voice was kind, “What is on your mind?”

Dean tried to bury everything, but he was tired. Dean whispered, “You’re Dr. Carver’s son.”

Michael’s answer was short, but not what Dean expected. “He is my birth father, but he’s not my father. Bobby and Ellen were much more of an influence on me than him. A family doesn’t start or end with blood. My brothers and I would never do anything to you like _Carver_ did to omegas and alphas. You’re safe. Sam is safe. Jack is safe.”

For some reason, Dean found himself asking, “And Castiel? Is he safe, or is he your first community play toy?”

Michael moved his hand away from Dean slowly and sounded hurt, “Castiel has never been my play toy. He’s my brother, and he is safe as well.”

Dean felt a little numb inside, but he figured that was to be expected. After a couple moments to calm down, Michael led Dean out of the office and to his car. The drive home was quiet, and Dean’s mind was blissfully blank. This week was the worst week of Dean’s life, and even though he had been alone for years, he never felt alone until now. Dean used to look up at the stars at night, and talk to Sam. He thought Sam could hear him from the Heavens, and sometimes, he thought Sam gave him signs from beyond the grave. Now, Dean knew Sam never sent him signs and never heard his ramblings. That hurt probably more than it should.

Upon arriving home, Lucifer and Jack were outside washing Baby. It sent Dean’s hackles up because he didn’t want anyone touching Baby, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. Jack walked up to him first with a soapy sponge in one hand. The kid was covered in water and soap. Jack looked up at him with the same puppy dog look Sam gave sometimes and said softly, “I’m sorry, Uncle Dean. It’s not nice to comment on specks. Do you forgive me?”

Dean felt his chest loosen a little bit. He knelt down to be face to face with Jack and said blankly, “Yeah, bubby, I forgive you.”

A smile broke across Jack’s face, then Jack wrapped his wet soapy body around Dean and declared, “I love you, Uncle Dean. You smell like Mama.” Dean wasn’t sure what part of this to be appalled by, once he found the mental energy to be appalled. Dean did not think his scent was the same as Sam’s. His scent was more manly, or as his dad would say, Sam’s scent had a sweeter undertone. Also, he was wet, and based on the smell of the soap, they were washing Baby with dish soap. The travesty of Lucifer and Jack mistreating Baby reached another level. Mistreating Baby was worse than his pending nut removal.

Lucifer said kindly from behind Jack, “I’m sorry for making decisions for you, Dean. Especially important life-changing decisions. I hope you accept my apology. I always believed in paying penitence for wrongdoings, so Jack and I are washing your car. We will do more for you, but we wanted to start with this.”

Dean was pretty sure they would need to do penitence just for treating Baby like they did, but he didn’t say that. Instead, Dean pulled away from the wet soapy child and said, “Yeah, thanks for washing, Baby.” The words felt sour on his tongue, but for some unexplained reason, Dean didn’t want to hurt Jack’s feelings. Dean stood up and said blankly, “I should probably shower and change my clothes.”

Lucifer smiled and nodded in agreement, “Yes, of course, I washed your dirty clothes today. Sam folded them and put them on your bed.”

Dean muttered, “Thanks,” and wandered into the house alone. Dean would probably admit to no one, but the house did feel inviting. It felt warm and comforting, which was not something Dean would have expected from someone living in a mansion. Dean wasn’t really if their house qualified as a mansion, but he knew it wasn’t the typical three bedrooms two baths American home.

Dean slowly walked upstairs, mindful of his wet clothes. He ran a hand through his hair that somehow got soapy when Jack hugged him when he heard a moan from Sam’s room. It sounded like Sam was hurt. Dean rushed over to Sam’s room and swung the door open. Instinct had taken over for Dean at that point, if he was thinking rationally, he would know that rushing in on an alpha could get Sam hurt worse, but Dean didn’t think about that. All he could think about was his need to protect Sammy.

Dean’s eyes quickly landed on the scene on Sam’s bed, the same bed Dean had slept in. Sam was on his back with his legs spread while Castiel was naked in between Sam’s legs. Sam had four distinct healed bite marks on his chest. Castiel’s back, buttocks, and thighs were covered in small hairline scars that glistened with the layer of sweat covering Castiel. It was pretty clear to Dean that he walked in on Sam and Castiel fucking.

Sam yelled at Dean first, “Dean, what the Hell?”

Dean had no idea what to say to that. He rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly and said, “Um, sorry, I thought you were in pain.”

Castiel used a blanket to try to cover them and said bluntly, “Sam was experiencing an orgasm. He does not enjoy discomfort during sexual intercourse.” Castiel turned to look at Dean, and it stopped whatever retort Dean had on his lips. Castiel’s ordinarily blue eyes were a mix of omega gold and alpha red. It wasn’t uncommon for an alpha’s eyes to turn red when knotted to an omega. It was pretty typical of what Dean had read. What wasn’t normal was the gold in Castiel’s eyes.

Dean stepped away from the door and grabbed the doorknob. He said awkwardly, “Yeah, um, I will leave you to it then. I am going to go to a shower or something.” Dean closed the door with an unintentional thud. As soon as the door closed, he heard Sam giggling like a schoolgirl.

Dean wasn’t sure whether or not to be offended by Sam’s laughter. He wasn’t sure what to make of Castiel’s eyes either. He didn’t know if perhaps Chuck Carver had reasons for picking Castiel to experiment on. He also didn’t know if when he escaped if he should take Castiel with them. Castiel may need to escape too, but Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to listen to his brother’s sex noises ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me comments and kudos. It has been the highlight of quarantine. 
> 
> I started my final two courses on my degree this week and my work decided to reopen, so my updates will probably be slower. I am aiming for at least one chapter a week. Writing helps with my anxiety. 
> 
> Also, I changed positions in the company I work for to a customer-facing position. I live in the US and my state is one of the states that decided to open despite a rise in COVID-19 cases. (My state opened during the week of peak contagion.) I could have refused to come back, but it would have likely cut off my unemployment. Anyways, the point is if I catch COVID-19, I will try to post an update if it becomes serious. Whenever a fanfic writer doesn't update during this I start worrying they are dead. I will try my best not to do that to all of you.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV - Sam
> 
> Leading up to Sam's mating with the Novak brothers.

Sam hated pre-heat for a variety of reasons. However, the main reason was it always felt like someone covered his skin in itching powder. Dean put itching powder in his underwear once, as a kid, and it was the worst day of Sam’s life at the time. Sam had no way of knowing that pre-heat would consist of itching powders times one-thousand. Sam swore that joke by Dean was the universe’s way of preparing him for his heats.

Only Sam Winchester would be a cosmic practical joke. Sam knew he was being dramatic with thinking that any higher power even knew he existed, but pre-heat sucked. Sam was pretty sure he would instead go noodling on the river with Lucifer again than ever have to deal with pre-heat again. And the last time and only time, he went noodling with Lucifer, he got bit by a snake. Sam, honestly, thought Michael was going to have a heart attack that day. Michael did not let Sam out of his sight for three days after the snake bite.

Sam sighed itching was only part of the issue with his pre-heat. He had told the brothers he wanted to mate during his heat. However, Sam failed to think out the logistics of it, and what if he pissed himself during mating? Would they be mad if they got covered in piss? Sam knew he didn’t want to be covered in piss, which was why he had a strict no talking about its rule. Gabriel skirted around the issue by having exercise time twice a day, where they went through exercises meant to strengthen the area. Sam had the routine memorized, and could do it on his own, but Gabriel insisted he does the activities too.

The urine issue was one thing. The how to do it was the bigger thing. Sam knew he didn’t want to feel passed around. He wanted to feel loved and cherished, but he didn’t know how to make that happen. Sam knew he didn’t want any dirty name-calling, but he didn’t know if he should mate each brother individually or if he should have them all present. Sam didn’t want to be weird.

Sam wanted to build a giant nest in the living room for them to spend their heat. Then he could go to whichever brother he wanted. However, it sounded weird to Sam to basically have an orgy in the living room. He also worried about the brothers getting jealous. Sam usually hid away in his room during his heats, or he stayed with Bobby and Ellen if his heat fell close to one of the brother’s ruts. Sam wasn’t sure how he would react to their scents. Sam knew he liked Castiel and Gabriel’s scents the best for different reasons. Gabriel’s scent always left Sam with a feeling of protection, which Castiel always left Sam with a sense of safety. It wasn’t like Michael and Lucifer didn’t have pleasant scents. Their scents weren’t as strong as Gabriel and Castiel.

Sam was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn’t notice Lucifer until Lucifer cleared his throat and asked, “Are you trying to wear a hole in the carpet with all of that pacing?”

Sam stopped abruptly and stared at Lucifer. He felt silly and itchy. He also wanted a hug. Sam took a deep breath and tugged on his hair. He mumbled, “My heat is coming.”

Lucifer smiled softly and pulled Sam in for a much-needed hug. Lucifer gently kissed the side of Sam’s face and asked, “What has you so worked up? If you’re having second thoughts, we can wait. You are in control of this, but you have to talk to us.”

Sam leaned into Lucifer and took in his scent. He calmed himself a little and pondered out loud, “Do you think that you would get jealous if one of your brothers knotted me in front of you?”

Lucifer went still for a brief moment then he started rubbing gentle circles in Sam’s back. He spoke carefully, “I’m not sure. I think if any of us have feelings of jealously, it is something we need to discuss. I’ve never felt jealous of my brothers looking after you. Castiel is the only one you allow to cuddle with you during your heats, and I have never felt jealous of Castiel. Perhaps a little envious that he has a better scent than me, but never jealous. We can talk about it tonight to clear the air?”

Sam huffed and hugged Lucifer tighter, “I don’t think my heat will wait that long. What if I pee on someone?”

Lucifer laughed and said lightly, “Sam, we’re going to be covered in sweat, the best alpha seed on the planet, and slick. I don’t think a little pee is going to make us any more or less gross.’

Sam closed his eyes and countered, “Still.”

Lucifer sighed, “Fine, we can put down absorbent pads and change them after each round. It is a little unnecessary since we will also be changing the sheets, but if it makes you feel more comfortable, I will do it.”

Sam smiled and admitted, “I would like that, but I want to build a nest.”

Lucifer grinned brightly, “Where? I want to help.”

Sam couldn’t deny Lucifer’s offer. It made him feel warm inside that his ideas were accepted and not criticized. He gave Lucifer a brief hug before he pulled back and said softly, “In the living room, so we can all be together.”

Lucifer gave Sam another hug then went to get the cushions from the attic. The cushions, when put together, made two king-size beds, which was perfect for them on movie nights. Sometimes, Sam wished they could nest together all of the time, but Sam knew that wasn’t practical. Everyone liked their own space.

While Lucifer gathered the cushions for the base of the nest, Sam gathered pillows, blankets, extra sheets, and waterproof bed pads. Together they built the nest with Sam moving every pillow Lucifer put down because it didn’t look right. It took a few hours, but Sam was confident he got his nest ready for mating. Sam was both excited and nervous about mating. He hoped he didn’t disappoint anyone.

Sam moved pillows and blankets around in his nest for the rest of the day. Close to bedtime, Sam felt his skin heating up, and he knew it was time. The brothers joined Sam in the nest, and Sam didn’t know how to choose. He didn’t want them to think he was having second thoughts because he wasn’t. It was just picking who you lose your virginity to is a big deal. At least it is to Sam.

Sam moved the blankets and pillows around the brothers for a few minutes before Gabriel asked, “Isn’t this the part where you say knot me Alpha breed me up? Pump me full of pups??”

Sam stared at Gabriel’s playful smile and had no idea what to say to that. Did people really say those things during heat? It sounded contrived. Before Sam could ask Michael reprimanded Gabriel, “Do not make Sam uncomfortable.” Sam turned his head to look at Michel to took his hands to stop him from nesting and asked gently, “What has you nervous?”

Everything had Sam nervous, but he didn’t say that. Instead, he went with, “I don’t know how to pick, and who says the stuff Gabriel said?” Sam wondered if he should have read more about mating. He kept it to the basics, but maybe he should have looked into it more.

Gabriel groaned dramatically, seemingly unfazed by Michael’s warning, “Sam, it is in every alpha/omega porn ever.”

Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought of porn. It wasn’t something he ever sought out, because mating seemed like such a private moment. More than that, it wasn’t like Sam could learn how others mated with the same injury as him from porn. Omegas were banned from acting in pornographic movies. Sam didn’t know the exact reason, but betas portrayed omegas in the film, and Sam doubted that any beta would have a full castration for a low-budget movie roll.

Castiel commented calmly, “We should probably go by size. Whoever is the smallest should go first. The smaller penis and knot would cause Sam the least discomfort.” Sam knew from talking with Castiel he knew from experience. Sam could not even begin to understand why Castiel’s father did so many sick and depraved things to Castiel. It made Sam want to protect Castiel from the world.

Sam gave Castiel a smile and said firmly, “I like that idea, but to prevent arguing, can everyone write down their size, and I will put them in order.”

Lucifer chimed in, “I’m not going first then because I am bigger than all of you.”

Castiel commented as he found a notepad, “I do not understand your fixation with penis size. It is unhealthy and meaningless. Nor do I understand Gabriel’s need for pornography; ever since the pizza man, I cannot watch pornography.”

Sam sighed and waited for the notepad to have four sizes written on it. He looked it over to determine if anyone was lying and determined they were probably telling the truth. Gabriel was the smallest at seven inches, followed by Castiel at seven and one-eighth inch but a note saying his knot was very small and only got to the size of a clementine. Gabriel’s knot was larger, according to Gabriel, at least. Michael and Lucifer were tied for the largest at ten inches. Their knot size measured the same. Sam decided that Lucifer would go before Michael, just to mess with him, and Castiel would go first because of his small knot size.

Sam put the paper down and said calmly, “Cas is first followed Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael. Can each of you cuddle with me until I am ready?”

Lucifer threw his arms around Sam first and chided playfully, “Michael lied about his size to go last.” The other brothers cuddled around Sam, and it felt nice. Sam was pretty sure he was ready for this.

Not one hundred percent, but he was pretty sure.

Pretty sure and itchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next flashback chapter, you will get smut. I don't think that chapter will be much of anything besides sex.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV - Dean

Dean was pretty sure he would never recover from Sam having sex. It wasn’t possible. Dean had no doubt when he died, that image would be the last image that flashed before he died. He wanted a drink and forget this day. Dean, honestly, didn’t know how this day could get much worse.

A knock on the door proved to Dean that his day could get worse. He couldn’t even have five minutes to try to forget Sam fucking. Dean reluctantly got up off his bed and opened the bedroom door. Gabriel stood in the doorway in scrubs. Dean declined to comment on the small bloodstain on Gabriel’s pants. There was very little doubt in Dean’s mind that bloodstain came from torturing some poor omega.

Gabriel rocked on his heels for a few moments and said to the floor, “Sorry for being a dick.”

Dean glared at Gabriel because he was done. He wanted one of them to hit him. Dean snapped, “You can’t even look at me and apologize? Michael told me that he ordered you to apologize. I know you’re not sincere, Gabriel Carver.”

Gabriel’s met Dean’s eyes when Dean said his birth name. Dean saw the look of fear in Gabriel’s eyes, then Gabriel said slowly, “Please do not call Castiel by that last name.”

Dean rolled his eyes and argued, “Why not?” It was a stupid argument, but Dean wanted a win today.

Gabriel huffed, “Cas has been through a lot, and he doesn’t need your shit. You can give me shit all day long, but leave Cas and Sam for that matter out of it.” Dean glared at Gabriel, and finally, Gabriel sighed, “Can I come in so we can talk? If you yell, I am certain Sam will knock my teeth out.”

Dean doubted Sam was strong enough to knock out an alpha, but Dean let Gabriel in his room anyways and flopped down on the bed dramatically. It hurt his nuts when he did that and sent shooting pain through his groin. Dean winced at the pain but tried to hide it.

Gabriel sat down in the desk chair and set a stack of papers on the desk. His voice was even and calm, “I brought you a copy of your medical records so you can review it. I also brought literature on the issue with your gonads. It’s written by the Omega Institute in Australia, omegas have close to equal rights there.” Dean was pretty sure omegas had near-equal rights there because the entire continent was trying to kill everyone.

Still, Dean muttered a, “thanks,” and promptly went back to sulking. Then his mind helpfully supplied an image of Sam and Gabriel fucking. Dean hated his brain sometimes, and now he wondered which bite mark on Sam’s chest belonged to Gabriel.

Gabriel asked curiously, “What’s wrong?”

Dean wanted to laugh manically but didn’t. He turned his head to look at Gabriel. Dean said slowly, “I walked in on Castiel screwing my brother. I thought someone was hurting him.”

Gabriel smiled and shook his head, “Sam is a moaner. Sorry about that I can ask them to do that in Castiel’s room in the future, we have locks on our doors.”

Dean did not want Sam behind a locked door with some alpha. He shook his head and said firmly, “No.”

Gabriel grinned playfully, “So you like to watch?”

Dean growled out, “No.”

Gabriel’s face went slack and leaned towards Dean. His voice was quiet, “Sorry. You’re different than Sam and John. You have stronger opinions, which isn’t a bad thing. It is different. Sam never questioned any medical decisions. He fretted some, but he never voiced opposition to anything. John never questioned either, and took it all in stride. I know omegas can form strong opinions, and Sam warned me that you had opinions, but I expected you to be more like John. John had opinions about security and raising Jack. He… I miss him.”

Dean had no idea how or why Gabriel would miss his dad, so Dean asked, “Why?”

Gabriel gave a sad smile and touched the bloodstain on his scrubs, “John taught me how to do laundry correctly. Including how to get blood out. Somedays, I would have a bad day at the office, and John would help me clean up. I never knew what it was like to have a strong father figure until John. I know he’s not my dad and given a choice, I think I would have picked him. I learned a lot from him.”

Dean doubted home economic skills made his dad a good dad, but Gabriel was right John Winchester was a badass. Dean asked curiously, “So Sam is okay with you controlling his medical needs?”

Gabriel squinted and said slowly, “Sam trusts me to make the right choices for him, but he has veto power. He yelled at me when he was in labor with Jack. Other than that, Sam has been very trusting. Sam was young when we found him and hurt. He trusted me to nurse him back to health. He got upset about things, but he never tried to act against what should be done.”

Dean rolled his eyes and asked, “Like what?”

Gabriel looked out the window and said distantly, “When I had to amputate part of Sam’s ears and finger because of frostbite. He was distraught but didn’t argue. When he got the catheter out and had urology issues, it bothered him. Sam’s a good boy, but he does get scared, and I think you’re acting the way you are because you’re scared. I don’t know how to make you not scared.”

Dean wanted to punch Gabriel. All Dean heard when Gabriel rambled was he forced Sam into medical procedures. Sam had to have some sort of learned helplessness from that. It made Dean see gold to think that Sam was disregarded in such away. Never in a million years did Dean think that rebellious Sam would just roll over and let a group of alphas make choices for him. It made Dean irrationally angry to believe that one heat the brothers probably lined up and took their turns with Sam, before biting him on the chest. Everyone knew omegas rested on their chest during heat, and they made Sam suffer.

Dean hated them. He hated this situation. He hated everything.

Dean got up and stormed out of the room, leaving a confused Gabriel behind. He walked out to Baby. Lucifer and Jack were done washing her with dish soap. She would need another bath and wax later to fix the damage, but for now, she was here and whole. He ran his finger gently around the frame while he tried to center himself.

It didn’t work, so Dean unlocked the car and got in. He stretched out on the front seat and covered himself in the blanket he always kept in the back. Dean breathed in slowly. He could smell alpha stench inside Baby, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. Dean wished he could still smell his father’s scent. It always calmed him down and gave him a sense of direction. Dean ran his fingers over the dash, remembering the times his father cleaned it. It may seem like a silly thing, but Dean spending time with his dad in Baby were some of the best moments of his life.

Dean missed the way things were. He missed his dad. He missed Sam, the real Sam. Not the brainwashed man claiming his brother’s name. Dean sniffled and pulled the blanket tighter around himself. He closed his eyes, intent on trying to calm his nerves. He fell asleep in the comfort of the only home ever had a short time later.

When Dean woke up, Baby smelled so much like before the whole shitshow. The only scent missing was his dad’s scent. Dean sat up slowly and saw Sam resting in the backseat of Baby. It crossed Dean’s mind to put the key in the ignition and runoff, but that hardly seemed like a practical idea. He had no money or supplies, and all of their clothing and belongings were inside the house.

Sam startled Dean when he said quietly, “Everyone thought you ran off. I knew you’d be out here.”

Dean ran his hands through his hair and asked, “So are they going to whip me or something?”

Sam shook his brainwashed head, “No, Dean. They were concerned. They are concerned. I feel like we do not understand each other. My alphas aren’t bad people, and I love them. I have a son with them. I’m sorry I laughed earlier when you walked in on me. I was mortified, and it was like my brain didn’t know what else to do.”

Dean took a slow breath. He knew he shouldn’t scare Sammy away. He had to try to get through to Sam, so Sam would see he’s brainwashed, and they could leave. Possibly take Cas with them if they promise to never have sex again. Dean affirmed gently, “It’s okay, Sammy. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip for a moment and said quietly, “Dean, what is up with you?”

What is up? Dean could not even begin to express how stupid of a question that was. Dean let out a slow breath. He felt freer in Baby. Dean looked out at the night sky and whispered, “I’m worried about you. I’m worried about being in a house with five alphas. Alphas are bad news. You know what they can do and what their father did. They put on this front that they are knights in shining armor or some shit, and they aren’t. Sam, they brainwashed you and tied you to them with Jack.”

Sam was quiet in the backseat, and Dean wondered if he scared Sam off. Sam whispered, “I am not brainwashed. They saved my life. I would be dead if it wasn’t for Gabriel and Lucifer. I don’t stay with them because of that debt. I stay with them because I’m content. I like having a home. I like not having to worry about someone hurting me. I like feeling loved, and I like that when I am sad, someone tries to make it better.”

Dean leaned his head against the glass window and said tiredly, “You’re passed around among four alphas. We can leave and find an omega center or something. Jimmy’s Sanctuary isn’t that far from here. They should be able to help us.” Jimmy’s Sanctuary was one of the few places in the country where an omega could go for safety and allegedly find a good alpha.

Sam shook his head and said calmly, “Dean, I go to the sanctuary regularly. It was named after Castiel… Jimmy Castiel Novak. He goes by Castiel, so people don’t associate him with Jimmy from his father’s studies. If you want to go to the sanctuary, we can go right now. No one will stop you. It’s not what I want, but if you would feel safer, I won’t stop you.”

Dean banged his head against the glass of his car. What connections did this family not have? He was so fucked? Dean let out a defeated breath, he was so screwed. Dean asked, “Why does Cas run a center for omegas exactly?” Dean didn’t ask what kind of egotistical prick names an omega center after themselves.

Sam looked out the window, and as he spoke, “Sometimes, the small things can make a difference. Castiel wanted a place for omegas to go where they don’t have to live in fear. Dean, his dad raped him, beat him, starved him, and so much more. Castiel didn’t want any omega to experience what he did, which was standard protocol for how omegas are treated in the world.”

Dean stared at his hands, maybe Cas wasn’t such a bad dude. The other three and Jack were terrible. Jack said he had specks and flashed alpha eyes at him. Jack was definitely bad. Dean wondered why Sam only had one child. Did Sam birth omegas, and they got rid of them? Dean asked to clear the air, “Why do you only have one child, and how did the mating thing work?”

Sam smiled shyly, “Jack was an accident. Lucifer’s condom broke. We wanted to wait one more year before having Jack, but nature had other plans. We are trying for baby number two. Things were put on hold when we found Dad and everything. I knew Dad didn’t have much time left, and I wanted to make sure I spent all the time I could with Dad.” Sam gave Dean a soft smile as he patted his flat stomach, “My next son will be named after him.”

Something clicked for Dean at that moment. Sam had control over his reproductive function. Dean sat up a little in his seat and said quickly, “They gave you a choice?”

Sam gave Dean a dumbfounded look and said as if Dean was stupid, “Yeah, why wouldn’t they?”

Because they were alphas, but Dean didn’t say that. Instead, he said quickly, “Okay, so the mating and getting passed around, how does that work?”

Sam rolled his eyes and said firmly, “I don’t get passed around, and I am not a pack omega. I am theirs, by choice. I didn’t want to have to pick among them. I’ve always been closest to Gabe and Cas, but Lucifer and Michael have been my rock. Michael reminds me of you.”

Dean blurted out, “They bit you on your chest.”

Sam wrapped his arms around his chest and with embarrassment, “There is a funny story about that.”

Dean wasn’t sure he wanted to know a funny mating story given he already saw Sam’s version of funny sex earlier in the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is smut between Sam and the brothers. 
> 
> It will probably be posted next week unless my work closes. Sales have not been good since reopening, and customers have been aggressive with staff about facemasks. The CEO is holding a company-wide meeting this week for everyone, including the janitor. Pessimistic me thinks it will be bad news. 
> 
> On a side note completely unrelated to this story, please don't give people grief for wearing a facemask or crowd into an employee's space because they are wearing a mask. You don't know if that employee is at risk or lives with someone who is at risk. Be respectful. Wear your mask, and don't be the reason we get lockdown part 2.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV - Sam
> 
> This chapter is 100% sex and doesn't add much (if anything) to the plot. You can skip it if smut makes you comfortable.

Sam liked to cuddle during his heats, but he never imagined how comfy it was to cuddle with all four of his alphas. He shed his clothes minus his diaper earlier because they itched. Sam may or may not have been a little snotty about it. Clothes were very offensive to him at the moment, and in his fever hazed mind, he failed to understand why anyone would want to wear clothes, ever. Sam decided that he would throw out his clothes later. He no longer needed them.

Michael huffed above him. Sam found that Michael’s lap made a very comfy pillow despite Michael wearing pants. Michael said firmly, “Sam, you’re dramatic. You’re not going to throw away your clothes. You act like you’re dying whenever your feet get cold.”

Sam burrowed his head into Michael’s lap. He did no such thing. His feet always felt like they had little flamethrowers on them. Michael didn’t argue with him; instead, he lightly ran his fingers through Sam’s sweaty hair. It felt really nice.

Gabriel rubbed Sam’s shoulder and asked gently, “Are you ready for sex, or do you want to wait? Your fever is high, and sex should help.”

Sam moved his head to look at Gabriel. Having sex would mean taking off his diaper, which was the only thing keeping all of his nasty slick in. Sam shook his head no and gestured towards his crotch and said a simple, “Gross.”

Gabriel leaned in and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and countered, “Beautiful.”

Sam smiled a little then sought out Castiel’s hand. Castiel had his hips in a weird position, but Sam didn’t mind. He gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze as he thought about if he was ready to mate. It felt nice having his alphas around him, but part of him was afraid something would go wrong. What if one of them didn’t take their itchy clothes off and it ruined everything for him. Itchy clothes were the worst.

Sam decided to chance it and tugged his diaper off and made sure his ass was on one of the many absorbent pads Gabriel put down. Slick had to be the most disgusting substance known to man. It was worse than piss. Slick became sticky as it dried out. If Sam didn’t know better, he would think that slick was some sort of punishment from God or something.

Lucifer kissed Sam’s free hand gently and said softly, “Sam, what do you want us to do?”

Sam shrugged and muttered, “I want a knot and no itchy clothes.”

Castiel gave Sam a concerned look and carefully removed his clothes. If Sam wasn’t so out of it, he probably would have noticed how uncomfortable Castiel was with taking his clothes off in front of his brothers. However, Sam didn’t see that. Instead, Sam saw something stunning. The way sweat glistened against Castiel’s scars make him look angelic and like a brave warrior. Sam found it to be incredibly hot. 

Sam leaned up and gave Castiel an intense kiss that Castiel pulled back from. Castiel cupped the back of Sam’s head and said gently, “Sammy, are you sure?”

Sam nodded and went back to kissing. Castiel kissed back this time as his hands slowly ran over his body, leaving a tingling path on Sam’s skin. When Castiel touched Sam’s ass, they made brief eye contact to reassure each other, then Castiel slowly pushed a finger inside. Fingers felt very different from his toys. Sam had put his fingers up there before, but he preferred his toys. Still, Sam didn’t want to bring out his heat toys around the alphas. The very thought embarrassed him. Sam let Castiel finger him for a few minutes, then Sam pulled back to position himself on all fours for mating.

Castiel’s arm stopped him, which confused Sam. Castiel said firmly, “No, not like that. Never like that. Will you be okay laying on your back?” Sam stared at him, blankly because he had no idea how this worked. Sam knew that in the privacy of his bedroom, he usually had his me time on his back, but this was mating. It was supposed to be different. Right?

Gabriel chimed in helpfully, “It should be okay. Sam lay back but hold your hips up for a minute. If we put a couple pillows under your hips, it should angle you enough to keep you and Cassie comfy.”

Sam shrugged and did as he was told. The pillows were placed under the absorbent pads, but moving the pillows did mess up his nest. Sam knew that he would have to fix that later. Sam watched Castiel apply lubricant to his cock, which looked very lovely in Sam’s opinion. Then Castiel lined himself up with Sam’s hole and pushed his way in slowly.

The feeling was different. It felt like a hot poker entered his body. For some reason, Sam always envisioned an alpha’s cock being cold. He kept his sex toys in the mini-fridge in his room to keep them cool during his heat. It never occurred to Sam that an alpha’s cock wouldn’t be cold. It was a little disappointing, but the hot poker feeling wasn’t bad or painful. It made Sam hornier, which was mortifying.

Once Castiel was fully seated inside of Sam, he asked, “Are you okay?”

Sam nodded and rotated his hips, causing Castiel to groan. “Yeah, it feels weird.”

Lucifer chimed in playfully, “Our little omega isn’t a virgin anymore.”

Sam rolled his eyes because Lucifer was so Lucifer. Sam gave Castiel a kiss on the side of his face and said quietly, “Please mate me, Alphas.”

Castiel started to thrust in and out of Sam with that proclamation. It felt nice, and it felt like something was building inside of Sam. As Castiel’s knot grew and started to pull on his rim, Sam felt a pop inside of him. Several things happened all at once. Castiel’s knot locked inside of him for the first time. Sam came the hardest he ever did in his life. So hard he peed himself, which unfortunately, with the angel of his hips meant it rolled down his chest.

Perhaps most importantly, Sam felt Castiel’s teeth sink into his chest right above where his piss was traveling to. Sam let Castiel lick and clean his bite mark, as he tried not to be freaked out by the pee. It took a few moments for Castiel to pull off of him enough for Gabriel to wipe off Sam’s chest with a towel as Lucifer wiped off Castiel as best he could.

Once Sam was dry, Castiel rested his head next to Sam’s while they waited for his knot to go down, Sam apologized, “Sorry for the pissing myself.”

Castiel moved his head slightly and kissed the side of Sam’s face. He said simply, “I knew you’d be upset if it got in your hair, and biting you in its path seemed like the easiest way to prevent it. I hope that is okay.”

Sam felt his heart beating his chest as he came down from the first round of his heat. It never occurred to him that he wouldn’t be shamed for his body’s shortcomings. He never thought that Castiel would sacrifice his chance for a mating bite on his neck just to prevent pee from getting in his hair. Sam thought he had an amazing alpha before. Now, he knew he had an amazing alpha.

Michael petted Sam’s hair gently and said softly, “Rest Sam. Your heat will start up again soon.” Sam closed his eyes as Michael asked and felt himself drift off to sleep.

Sam woke up what felt like a short time later, but he smelled like baby wipes, and the absorbent pads under him were mostly dry. It was clear to Sam someone changed them out at some point. Gabriel moved into Castiel’s spot, and Castiel shifted to above Sam’s head where Michael was. Sam sought out Castiel’s hand and grabbed onto it. Castiel gave Sam’s hand a squeeze, and suddenly any nerves Sam felt inside faded away.

Sam glanced at his chest and saw a smiley face bandage covering Castiel’s bite mark. Sam turned his head and said to Gabriel tiredly, “Really?”

Gabriel shrugged innocently, but Sam knew Gabriel liked to send secret messages with his bandages. Sam knew in his heart that Gabriel was happy for him, and perhaps a little excited. Sam leaned over to Gabriel and gave him a soft kiss, which Gabriel happily returned. Gabriel whispered, “You’re beautiful, Sam.”

Sam doubted that, but he didn’t want to argue with Gabriel at the moment. He could argue with Gabriel about beauty some other time when he was bored. Right now, Sam wanted to mate Gabriel. He asked, “When do you want to?”

Gabriel hummed contemplative, “Yesterday?”

Sam smacked Gabriel on the arm and chided, “You know what I mean.”

Gabriel huffed and positioned himself in between Sam’s legs. He gave Sam another kiss, and it wasn’t until then that Sam noticed at some point Gabriel shed his itchy clothes. Sam reached out and stroked Gabriel’s cock, making Gabriel’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Gabriel groaned loudly before moving Sam’s hand away and kissing Sam’s hand gently. Then Gabriel applied lubricant to his cock and slid into Sam.

It wasn’t nearly as tight with Gabriel, but it still felt hot. Sam closed his eyes as he felt the familiar warm fullness. Gabriel’s penis felt different from Castiel’s, not a bad different but different none-the-less. Sam moved his hips to meet Gabriel’s thrust, which caused Gabriel’s eyes to go wide and his knot to form seemingly instantly. Sam felt the tug on his rim, locking them in place, and Gabriel bit down on the opposite side of Sam’s chest from Castiel’s bite. However, Sam didn’t climax. Gabriel climaxed hard if his muscle tension was anything to go by. Sam wasn’t really sure how to react. He knew not to tease Gabriel, but his heat wasn’t satisfied.

Something must have shown on Sam’s face because Lucifer petted his hair as Gabriel caught his breath and said playfully, “Don’t worry, Sam. I will take care of you after Gabriel’s knot goes down.”

Gabriel muttered, embarrassed, “I did not expect that to happen.”

Sam laughed because what else could he do. Sam pulled Gabriel into a kiss and said, “You can at least kiss me until your knot goes down.” Gabriel smiled and complied. The kisses were slow and passionate. Sam noticed Gabriel secretly trying to bandage the bite while kissing. It was adorable and made Sam want to kiss him more.

The kissing went on until Sam felt very hot and bothered. He was ready for more, and he could feel his fever spiking as Gabriel slowly pulled out of him. Once Gabriel was out, Gabriel gently wiped up the mess between Sam’s legs and switched out the absorbent pads. Sam appreciated the forethought. He didn’t want to lay in the sticky slick for hours on end.

Lucifer moved closer to Sam and kissed him on the nose, which made Sam giggle. Lucifer asked, “Do you need a bathroom, food, or water break before we start? You have to make sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Sam gave Lucifer a kiss on the nose in retribution and said, “Water would be good. I’m not hungry.”

Michael handed Sam a bottle of water, which Sam drank slowly before handing the empty bottle back to Michael. Michael commented, “You’re doing so well, Sam. I am proud of you.” Sam wasn’t really sure what he had done to make Michael proud, but it filled Sam’s heart with joy.

Sam gave Lucifer another kiss on the nose and demanded, “Hurry up.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered, “Bossy omega,” but complied. He sunk into Sam in one continuous movement. Lucifer’s cock felt cooler than Castiel and Gabriel. It wasn’t as cool as the dildos Sam kept in the refrigerator but still nice. Unlike Castiel and Gabriel, Lucifer set a hard pace. Thrusting hard against Sam’s prostate. Sam liked it, and although he didn’t feel comfortable admitting it, Sam liked the firm pressure against his insides sometimes.

It didn’t take long for Sam to climax before Lucifer. Sam blamed it on the foreplay with Gabriel. Once again, as he climaxed, he peed a little. Michael was there to quickly wipe it away before it could travel down Sam’s chest and make a mess. Sam moaned and made eye contact with Michael as Lucifer pounded into him. Lucifer felt much bigger than his brothers, and Sam so far has liked all of the brothers equally.

Sam stared at Michael in the eye as a second orgasm came over him as Lucifer’s knot locked inside of him, and Lucifer bit down above Gabriel’s bite. Lucifer gave a couple of licks to the bite and declared, “You can have the blonde alphas on one side and the dark-haired alphas on the other side.”

Sam rolled his eyes and muttered, “You’re impossible,” and briefly covered his face with his hands.

Lucifer grinned and countered, “Na, so far, I am winning. I mated my Sam. I am the only one to get your rocks off twice, and I am moments away from proving I am bigger than Michael.”

Sam huffed and argued, “It’s not a competition.” Sam looked between Michael and Lucifer and realized he was wrong. This was a competition for them. Perhaps a little more competitive than usual, but competitive none-the-less. Sam decided to make Lucifer pout for the fun of it, “You only got my rocks off one and a half times. It was Gabriel that got me to the gate on the first one.”

Lucifer muttered something under his breath as he snuggled into Sam to wait for his knot to go down. Sam relaxed and let his mind enjoy the moment. So, few things in life felt as perfect as this. Lucifer shifted slightly during the snuggle session, so Gabriel could bandage Lucifer’s bite. Strangely, none of the bites hurt. Sam asked, “Why doesn’t it hurt?”

Gabriel pressed the bandage firmly into Sam’s skin and said quietly, “An alpha’s saliva contains properties that promote healing and relieve pain. If your little hole gets sore, we can literally lick it better.” Sam felt his hole contract around Lucifer’s knot with that statement, and Lucifer groaned.

Michael gave Sam a kiss on the forehead and asked quietly, “Would you like that, Sam? It is okay to say no.”

Sam bit his lip because he was a little sore down there, but he wasn’t sure. Slick was gross, and he had three loads of alpha seed inside of him. Sam shrugged and said, “I like the idea, but I am gross.”

Michael hummed and said firmly, “I will be the judge of that. Just remember you can always tell me to stop when it is my turn.”

Sam waited out the rest of Lucifer’s knot in silence. He enjoyed the moments of cuddling with Lucifer while he held Castiel’s hand. Gabriel and Michael were both nearby, making sure he was okay. Finally, Lucifer pulled out, and Gabriel made quick work of wiping down Sam’s skin and changing out the pads. Sam knew he’d have to apologize to the environment after this.

Michael switched places with Lucifer and grinned at Sam. He gave Sam a gentle kiss on the lips. Then he trailed kisses down Sam’s chest. Michael kissed the bandage for each of Sam’s mating bites before continuing the kissing down Sam’s belly to Sam’s groin. Michael paused and gave Sam a kiss right above his groin. Sam had always been self-conscious about this area of his body. Michael said firmly but lovingly, “Sam, is it okay if I touch you here?”

Sam ran his hands through Michael’s hair as he felt tears sting his eyes. He didn’t think anyone would ever want to touch him there. Sam croaked out, “Yeah, but it’s ugly.”

Michael gave Sam a kiss right above where Sam’s penis used to be. Michael commented softly, “I think you’re perfect.” Michael gave Sam a kiss over the quarter-inch numb, which represented all that was left of Sam’s penis. Michael gave it a little suck before pulling off and saying quietly, “I know you’re uncomfortable with this part of you, but I think you’re perfect.” Michael gave his penis numb a little kiss, “And this is the cutest thing I ever saw.” Sam felt himself relax because he never imagined anyone would like what was done to him.

Michael sucked on Sam’s numb for a few moments before kissing over the tender skin underneath. Sam never touched himself there, and now he regretted it. He felt amazing. Michael made his way down to Sam’s hole and started to lick. Sam was a little mortified by how much slick was leaking out of him, but Michael seemed to find it as encouragement. Michael appeared to be an expert at licking because it felt amazing. Soon, Sam felt himself work up to another climax then he came with Michael licking his hole.

Michael pulled off as Sam came down from his climax, only to reposition himself to slide into Sam. Sam put his hands on Michael’s chest as Michael started to thrust inside of him. Michael’s penis was hot, like Gabriel and Castiel, and he felt bigger than Lucifer. Michael hit Sam’s prostate with each thrust. Sam was a little over simulated from his first orgasm, so it didn’t take long for him to orgasm again. Michael kissed Sam hard through the second orgasm.

They kissed until Sam felt like he would explode. His hole felt like it was pulsing around Michael’s cock. Michael’s knot started to tug on his rim, then after a few thrusts, Michael locked inside of him and bit down on Sam’s chest right above Castiel’s bite. Sam came for a third time and blacked out.

When Sam came too. He had on a clean diaper. His skin smelled fresh, and the absorbent pads were changed out for dry ones. Each of the brothers laid around him in their underwear reading. Gabriel and Lucifer seemed to be sulking about something. Castiel seemed utterly unbothered by whatever it was that upset them. Michael seemed to be downright gleeful.

Sam sat up a little bit. Noticing that his scent smelled a little different. He smelled like a happily mated omega. Sam relished in that for a moment before he asked, “What is going on?”

Castiel looked up from his book and calmly, “Gabriel and Lucifer apparently thought they could please you the best, and they are upset Michael did a better job. I was not even aware we were competing. Some alpha things go unnoticed by me. I apologize if I did not exceed your expectations.”

Sam laughed because he didn’t know what else to do. Once he stopped laughing, Sam said firmly, “Each of you did an equally good job.”

Lucifer muttered, “Bullshit,” under his breath but did not engage.

Michael smugly cuddled up to Sam on one side while Castiel cuddled him on the other. Sam closed his eyes because he knew he was the luckiest omega in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I am posting this so late. Life happened. The short version is in one of my courses; I have several group projects with the same people all term. One of the people in my group started verbally attacking me, including calling me profanities because I questioned one of her sources for credibility, and called out another team member for plagiarism. 
> 
> I went to my professor, who did nothing, despite verbal abuse being against the university policy for netiquette. I couldn't picture myself working in an abusive environment for weeks on end. So I reached out to my advisor to get an ADA accommodation for my anxiety, and I sent a very shitty email to the dean. Long story short, the school approved the accommodation before my doctor even sent them over paperwork, and I get to do the rest of my group projects by myself. The university's student conduct director asked for an incident report from me for both the plagiarist and person using profanities. Keep in mind; these two students did this on the university discussion boards, which the professor can see. I have no idea what if anything happened to these two students, and frankly, I don't care. I am just glad I don't have to deal with them. 
> 
> Unfortunately, the whole incident increased my workload for the course and triggered my depression. It has been very hard lately to push through, but I feel like I am on the verge of a breakdown. 
> 
> I have two weeks left in the term, and I am hopeful I can push through.
> 
> Anyways, that is where I have been. Thank you all for your patience.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

Dean slept in the Impala that night like a baby. He knew he was a stubborn little shit, but he felt safest in Baby, and he would be damned if a group of alphas would take that away from him. When Dean woke up in the morning, it was in peaceful bliss until he noticed a mini-sized terror with red eyes standing on the hood of Baby.

What the Hell?

Dean sat up with a jolt and stared in shock at the terror. Now that Dean could see Jack better, he saw that Jack was crying and loosely held a stuffed bee in his hand. He had no idea what to do. Sam never pulled shit like this.

Speaking of, Dean glanced at the backseat of the car and saw Sam passed out in pajamas. The dumbass never took his slippers off, but Dean could forgive Sam for that. At least Sam came back to spend the night with him. Dean reached over the bench of the seat and gave Sam a nudge. Sam blinked blurry eyes at him and asked tiredly, “Is it morning already?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times then for lack of being able to form a real response, Dean pointed at Jack on the hood of Baby.

Sam eyes about bugged out of his head when he saw Jack and that was the moment when Dean knew parents had superhuman response time. Sam was out of the car and pulling Jack into his arms before Dean could so much as blink. Sam sat down with the sobbing toddler who still had alpha red eyes in the backseat of the Impala.

Dean was pretty sure there was a rule against having an angry alpha in Baby. Not one-hundred percent sure, but pretty sure.

There were rules against stuff like this, right? What if the little terror threw up in Baby? What if he tried to wash the seats in dish soap? There were so many possibilities that all ended up bad. Dean opened his mouth to suggest they go inside so he can continue to sulk in Baby when Sam asked gently, “Jack, how did you get out of the house?”

Jack hiccupped as Dean prayed, he wouldn’t heave in Baby. It took Jack a couple of moments to calm down before he could answer, “Window. I had to find Mama.” Jack rubbed his eyes then pointed directly at Dean so forcefully, it made Dean’s heart shutter, “He trying to steal Mama.”

Sam sighed and repositioned Jack on his lap. His voice was stern, “Jack, first of all, you know better than to go outside without an adult. You should have asked one of your uncles or Daddy for help finding me. Second of all, Uncle Dean is not stealing me. Uncle Dean is sick and needs support right now.”

Jack stuck his thumb in his mouth as he continued to glare at Dean, but the red started to fade from his eyes. Jack muttered, “Wet the bed.”

Dean realized then that Jack probably got piss in his car somehow. He ran his hands over his face and counted to ten quickly. Once he got done counting, he heard Sam say, “That happens, buddy. Your pants don’t feel wet. Did you change yourself?”

Jack shook his head no and said crankily, “No, I wet the bed, not myself.”

Dean wanted the earth to swallow him up whole at this point. This little shit peed on his fucking bed because Sam wasn’t there to coddle him. Dean hated kids, and Dean knew that John Winchester would fucking beat his ass for a stunt like that. Dean really wasn’t in the mood to watch Sam beat Jack’s ass, even though the kid probably deserved it.

Sam sighed sadly, “I am very disappointed in you. It looks like you’ll be doing laundry this morning. Come on, we need to get your sheets in the wash.”

Jack whined and kicked out his feet, “But Mama!”

Sam pulled Jack out of the car and said firmly, “No, you know this behavior is not tolerated.” Sam marched Jack into the house, leaving behind a perplexed Dean.

Dean spent the next fifteen minutes in the Impala, wondering if it was safe to go into the house. After a thoughtful debate, Dean folded up his blanket and went inside. The whole house smelled like pissed off omega, specifically pissed off Sam. Dean tiptoed to his room. When he passed Sam’s room, he noticed Sam’s bedding was missing. He didn’t think much of it. Dean sat down on his bed to think some more when his ass got wet. Stupidly, Dean touched his hand on his bed and realized the little shit peed on his bed too.

Dean jumped up and screamed in a very dignified manner. Michael skidded into his room half-naked moments later, looking frantic, “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean gestured towards his bed, and Michael sighed apologetically, “I’m sorry. Young alphas sometimes get territorial. Why don’t you get a change of clothes and a shower? I will go get Jack so he can add your bedding to the wash.” Dean knew he should argue about something, but honestly, a shower sounded like a good idea.

Dean opened his dresser and pulled out clean clothes then went into the bathroom to shower. That was when he noticed the whole bathroom was covered in piss. He walked out of the bathroom with is his clothes and down the hallway, until he bumped into Gabriel.

Gabriel looked stressed and said, “Dean, I am sorry about Jack. I… Sam said you’re good at handyman stuff. Do you think you could help Lucifer and me with securing the house so Jack can’t get out at night? He could have gotten kidnapped, hurt, or killed. Oh, God, I am a horrible father.”

Well, Dean didn’t really have it in him to argue about whether or not Gabriel was a bad father. He decided to go with yes they all sucked. Dean snapped, “Do you have a bathroom? Your spawn peed all over my bed and covered my bathroom with piss.”

Gabriel blinked a couple of times then nodded like an idiot. “Yeah, it is in my room. We will work on cleaning up your space. I am so sorry, Dean. I didn’t expect Jack to react like this.”

Dean muttered under his breath, “Yeah, neither did I.” Dean marched into Gabriel’s room and stopped in the doorway, he turned back to look at the frazzled alpha and said, “I will help you out later with securing the house.”

When Dean stepped into Gabriel’s shower, he noticed a couple of things. One, the man had fruity-scented soaps and shampoo. Dean thought about attempting to retrieve his items but quickly dismissed the idea. He did not want to wade through miles of piss to get to his manly smelling shampoo. Dean showered quickly and tried not to think about how he smelled like off-brand fruit-flavored cereal.

It took Dean a few moments to compose himself after getting dressed, partially because his nuts were throbbing. Dean made his way back to his room and noticed that his bedding was gone, and the smell of bleach filled the air. A quick glance in the bathroom showed Lucifer scrubbing away. Dean didn’t even know how to approach that.

Dean picked up his medical file and paperwork. He decided he had some reading to do. His nuts did hurt, and Dean didn’t particularly want to die. However, he also did not want to get an unnecessary procedure for perverted alpha’s sake. Dean sat down on his now thankfully dry bed and started sifting through his medical file. It might as well have been written in French because it made zero sense to Dean.

A knock on his door drew Dean’s attention; Castiel stood in the doorway and said sheepishly, “I am sorry about Jack and any discomfort you experienced by walking-in on me. Sam and Lucifer are staying home to clean today with Jack. I wanted to know if you would like to go to Jimmy’s Sanctuary with me. Sam said, you voiced an interest in going there.”

Dean blinked at Castiel a couple times. He knew befriending Castiel was essential to his escape plan. It would be helpful for them to have Castiel because they would have an alpha. Dean nodded and sat down his file. He said shakily, “Yeah, I promised Gabriel I would help him secure the house from Jack.”

Castiel held up a piece of paper and said calmly, “Lucifer made a hardware list for me. We can go together. You probably have a better idea of what to buy than I do.”

Dean smiled. He could do that, and it would get him out of piss ground zero. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your good wishes. 
> 
> My COVID test came back negative. I still have a respiratory thing going on, but at least I am not in quarantine.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV- Castiel

Castiel stared at the ceiling of his bedroom. After he finished college, he opened a facility to help rehabilitate omegas and vet alphas with the hope of omegas finding a safe environment to live out their lives. It was a complicated process, and the state had control over which omegas he got sent. Thus far, it had been omegas that would have been put down. Many of them were sterile, old, or feral.

The sterile ones were the easiest ones to rehome. Sometimes, an alpha lost his mate and wanted someone to care for the children and a maid. Sometimes, an alpha didn’t want children and merely wanted someone to keep him company. It wasn’t ideal, and Castiel hoped he put enough vetting in place to ensure no one was abused. However, he never knew for sure.

The omega had the final say on rehoming. They could live out the rest of their days at the sanctuary, but so many of them wanted to fall in love and be rescued like one of the princesses from a fairy tale. Castiel didn’t know how to tell any of them that in life there are no happy endings. Every story ends the same.

Every story ends with death, and death is never a happy affair even for the coldest of people.

The old omegas had wisdom when it came to their pending death. They seemed to look forward to the idea. One of the omega’s last words stuck in Castiel’s head, “I have reached the end of my journey, and it is so beautiful. Can you see it, alpha?” Castiel held her hand as she died. She never even had the chance to get settled at the sanctuary before she passed. Castiel hoped she had a good life, and he hoped that one day, he could see what was so beautiful.

Castiel got up from his bed, determined to fix one of the feral omegas. He left the house in a huff, which no one noticed besides Sam. Unfortunately for him, Sam insisted on coming with him. The drive the sanctuary was short, Castiel didn’t spend a lot of time here.

Castiel walked in, holding Sam’s hand, mostly for his own reassurance. The receptionist was a friendly beta named Daphne. She smiled at them, “Alpha Novak, we weren’t expecting you today.” Immediately, Castiel felt uneasy. Maybe he should spend more time here. What if they were hurting omegas while he was away?

Sam spoke up for him and, as always, reassured him, “Cas wanted to work up a plan to help rehabilitate the feral omegas. I did some reading, and they say that exposure to a non-threatening alpha can help bring them back.” Castiel did not know if Sam actually read that or made it up, either way, he was grateful for Sam’s help.

Daphne shrugged and commented, “I would start with Garth. He is the least far gone of any of them. If you have socks, he will likely want them.”

Castiel nodded and walked down the hallway to Garth’s room. He knocked lightly on the door before entering. In the corner of the room was a small, frail man curled up in a ball. Garth’s hair was wild, and his clothes were wet with urine. Castiel sighed and walked over to Garth. The omega flinched away from him when Castiel tried to reach out towards him.

Castiel decided to try another approach. He knew he could force Garth into a shower and clean clothes, but he wanted to allow Garth to chose that. Castiel sat down on the floor by Garth. Sam sat down next to him. Castiel said carefully, “My name is Castiel, and this is Sam.”

Garth glanced at both of them; then, he hid his face.

Sam tried, “What is your name?”

Garth stared at Sam for several seconds before he whispered, “Garth.”

Castiel smiled and affirmed, “That is a great name. It is very nice to meet you. Your clothes are wet. I would very much like to get you cleaned up, are you okay with that?”

Garth shook his head no and pulled at his hair. He sounded stressed when he said, “No, no, no. I.. No.”

Castiel glanced a Sam who merely shrugged, and he tried again, “Maybe Sam could help you get cleaned up, and I will wait out here?”

Garth stopped pulling his hair for a moment and questioned, “Sam omega?”

Sam gave a reassuring smile and affirmed, “Yes.”

Garth nodded and got up. Sam took Garth’s hand and led him to a joining bathroom. While Sam took care of that, Castiel changed Garth’s bedsheets out with clean ones. He was very thankful Garth’s bed had a waterproof bed pad.

Castiel leaned up against the wall to wait for Sam and Garth to get done. It seemed to be taking forever. Then after forty-five minutes, Sam cracked the door open and said, “Hey, can you bring me a package of diapers, probably adult small?”

Castiel nodded and walked down the hallway to retrieve the item. Like Sam, many of the omegas at the sanctuary had been mutilated and had trouble controlling their body functions. Sadly, this meant diapers were a needed item. Castiel was sure a landfill would be full of these diapers someday, all because sick alphas couldn’t leave other people’s body parts alone.

He grabbed the item from the storage closet and made his way back to the room. He handed the package to Sam and waited some more.

It was another hour before Sam emerged with Garth. Garth looked much less disheveled, and to Castiel’s surprise gave him a hug and declared, “Thank you, alpha.”

Castiel returned the hug, then pulled away, “I didn’t do anything, but you’re welcome.”

Sam cleared his throat and said quietly, “Garth has been stealing socks because he has the same issue I do. He was too embarrassed to ask for diapers, and he’s been stand-offish because of the accidents. We talked about it, and he’s going to give it a shot.”

Castiel glanced between Garth and Sam. Garth didn’t seem feral. Scared, yes, but feral no. Castiel determined he would have to spend more time here. He never wanted anyone else to go without essential hygiene products because they felt embarrassed.

Before Castiel could comment, Garth cut him off, “I never want another alpha.”

Castiel couldn’t blame Garth. If he was an omega, he would never want an alpha. It amazed him every single day that Sam would not one alpha but four. Castiel laced his fingers through Sam’s and gave Sam’s hand a kiss. Castiel knew he was lucky to have Sam, and he thought he could learn a lot from Garth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

Dean sat next to Castiel in a car Dean was certain once belonged to a pimp. He wanted to ask about it, but after this morning, he kept his mouth shut. Dean did not want to think about Jack pissing on his bed. He was glad Jack didn’t pee in Baby or on his clothes, but still. The kid was a holy terror. Sam never pulled stunts like that growing up. Of course, Sam never had a mother, but that was beside the point.

Castiel chimed in from the driver’s seat. “You look stressed. Lucifer and Sam will have the home cleaned by the time we get home. I am certain Jack will wish to make amends with you by then.”

Yeah, Dean really didn’t care about Jack making amends. He cared about not having a urine-soaked bed and Sam not getting raped by four alphas daily. Dean knew he would be smelling pee at night and Sam’s moans for months to come.

Castiel continued, “Your bed has a waterproof bed cover. We found them to be more hygienic.”

Dean shuttered at the thought that Castiel thought he would piss himself at night. Dean snapped, “I do not wet the bed like a child.”

Castiel sighed and sounded tired, “I know you’re not a child, Dean. I also know that omegas, in particular, have excessive body fluids expelled from their bodies during heat. Unless you have something wrong with your slick production, you are one of those omegas. A waterproof bed pad protects your mattress. We bought higher quality ones so they don’t crinkle and can be thrown in the wash with your sheets. There are extras in the hall cabinet at home.”

Dean stared out the window with his arms crossed pouting. Castiel did have a point about slick. Usually, Dean made a mountain of towels on his bed before he got down to business during heat. A waterproof bed pad would make things easier and more comfortable. The problem was Dean didn’t like the implication of it. He hated the idea of being less than and needing extra little things just to live a normal life.

It wasn’t fair that slick flowed from his asshole like a water fountain during his heat. Dean would probably never admit it to anyone, but he was disgusted by his body. His body shouldn’t do that.

Dean decided to be petty for the sake of being petty. He snapped at Castiel, “So do you have a waterproof bed pad on your bed?”

Castiel seemed utterly unfazed by the question, “Yes, of course. I had night terrors for a long time after Michael saved me, which led to some unfortunate accidents. Then as I grew older, I found the item useful, especially during illness, with Jack, and when Sam and I are intimate.”

Dean had several visual images from Castiel’s statement. The first one was of Castiel puking on his bed. The second one was of Jack going to town on Castiel’s bed as Jack did with his bed. And finally, Dean’s mind supplied a reminder of Sam and Castiel fucking.

Dean hated his life, and he wished he had a way to build a wall to never see that memory again.

Castiel stopped the car while Dean pondered the pros and cons of drowning himself in a toilet. Dean took in Jimmy’s Sanctuary. Dean remembered his dad talking about this place shortly before he went missing. John thought it could be the real deal, a safe haven. However, Dean had his doubts and refused to go. Weirdly, Dean felt like he fulfilled part of what his dad wanted him to do by being here.

Castiel said quietly, “I must warn you. Garth will give you a hug, whether you want a hug or not. It can be quite uncomfortable, but he is a kind man. I am sure you’ll like him.”

Dean shrugged and got out of the car. He followed Castiel into the sanctuary like a lost puppy. The sanctuary did not reek of piss like Dean expected. Instead, the whole place smelled of happy omega. Needless to say, it felt like Dean was entering a cult.

As soon as they got inside, a slightly gangly man came up to Castiel and gave him a hug. Dean saw Castiel tense but made no effort to stop the man. Then the man turned his attention to Dean. He flung his arms around Dean so quickly Dean failed to dodge the hug. The man gave Dean a tight squeeze and said joyfully, “Welcome to Jimmy’s Sanctuary. My name is Garth.”

Garth pulled away with an elated expression. Dean wanted to punch him. Was everyone brainwashed? The dude lived in an omega prison and was over the moon happy. What the hell happened to Garth to make so brainwashed? Dean decided to play nice for his own sake. The last thing he needed was for any of the Novak brothers to turn on him. Dean did not want to get beaten or spanked like the omegas in porn.

Dean said slowly, “Hi, I am Dean Winchester.”

Garth squealed and jumped up and down. He gave Dean another uncomfortable hug, then he said delightfully, “I have heard so much about you. John and Sam adored you. They shared so many stories. Is it true you once punched an alpha unconscious?”

Dean winced and said a silent sarcastic thanks to his dad in the afterlife for sharing that store. Dean tried to look a little bashful but was certain he failed miserably, “Yeah, I did.”

Castiel smiled kindly at them and interjected, “Garth, would you mind showing Dean around and discussing with him gonad surgery? Gabriel recommended it for him, but Dean is uncomfortable with the idea.”

Garth nodded thoughtfully and confirmed, “Sure thing, boss.” Then he added as an afterthought, “Hey, where is Jack? I miss the little fella.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and clarified for Dean. “Jack has made quite the impression on everyone here. He is very spoiled as a result.” Castiel turned his attention to Garth and said sadly, “Jack expressed some territorial behaviors this morning. Lucifer and Sam are working on those with him today and making him help clean up the mess he made.”

Garth’s shoulders sagged and little as he whispered, “You’ll make sure he doesn’t turn out bad, right?”

Dean’s heart ached a little with Garth’s statement. It must hurt to love someone and know one day they could turn evil. All alphas were destined to be evil, it was only a matter of when. Dean wanted to tell Garth to never love an alpha, but Dean knew it was hard, especially with children.

Castiel shook his head no kindly and reassured, “I pray Jack will turn out good. He is a perfect pup under most circumstances. I think he is having separation issues from Sam.”

Garth nodded his head in understanding, then turned his attention back to Dean. He put on a chipper tone and declared, “Let me show you around this joint.”

Dean sighed and followed Garth. The sanctuary was spotless. Most of the indoor space was dormitories, the dining area looked amazing, the yard had manicured gardens and playground equipment. There were rooms for art, therapy, and a library. There was a room for specially made for television, which Dean thought was weird.

At the end of the tour, Garth sat down with Dean in the dining hall. Garth smiled kindly, “Do you know much about omega behavior and health?”

Dean shrugged. He was an omega. He had lived exclusively with omegas for most of his life. Dean figured that made him an expert. “I think I got it.”

Garth rolled his eyes and stated, “Doubtful, no one completely has it. Do you mind me asking what is going on with your gonads?”

Dean groaned and buried his face in his hands. He did not want to talk about this to some dude he just met. Dean also knew he didn’t have much of choice. Reluctantly, Dean said, “They get swollen with fluid and hurt like a bitch. Gabriel wants to cut my nuts off.”

Garth nodded his head, solemnly, “I see. I had my gonads removed by my previous alpha. The same sort of thing, they were very painful to the point I would be left in tears. My pain went away after the procedure. My sex drive remained the same. My… My penis couldn’t get erect anymore, which my alpha found unattractive.”

Dean rubbed his temples while he thought of something constructive to say. He asked, “So what do you think about nut removal? Part of me wonders if Gabriel wants to do this because it is considered more attractive on omegas, and Sam is already altered.”

Garth laughed, “Gabriel would no recommend something unless it was necessary. He is very conservative with surgeries. My former alpha wanted my penis removed, and went to Gabriel. He refused and reported my alpha for suspected abuse. Gabriel got me out, but not before someone else removed my penis. You can trust him to make decisions about your health.”

Dean doubted that very much. He hated being around all these people who drank the cult juice. He hated this so much. Dean wished his father was here to tell him what to do.

Garth tapped the table and said slowly, “Hey, so your dad lived here for a while when he first came. He refused to tell anyone his name until Sam came to talk to him. Sam has a way with feral omegas. Anyways, do you want to see his room?”

Dean rolled his eyes and muttered, “Sure.”

He followed Garth down a different hallway, one they didn’t go down before. These omegas were sick, and the hallway smelled of terror. Dean had no doubt that none of these omegas were brainwashed. The thing was these omegas seemed unable to respond to the world with anything more than snarls.

Garth opened a door in the middle of the corridor, and Dean peered in. It looked homey. Garth supplied, “John would stay here for a few days whenever he wanted some alone time. Sam hasn’t had the heart to go through it, and we haven’t needed the space. Everything is as he left it.”

Dean had no idea why his father would leave Sam for days at a time. Maybe it was a habit for John. He did have a bad habit of disappearing. Dean looked around the room with a newfound interest. Once the door closed behind him, Dean couldn’t hear the sounds or smells from the hallway, but he could faintly smell his father.

Tears prickled Dean’s eyes as he stepped over to a desk and ran his fingers over his father’s journal. He opened the journal to an earmarked page and saw a family photo. It was one of the last photos taken with his mother and the only one Dean ever saw of her holding Sam. Dean’s eyes flickered over to his dad who held him in his arms. He ran his fingers over the photo.

Dean knew missing someone could be painful, but it never made it any easier.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV John
> 
> trigger warning: Discussion of rape
> 
> The last few paragraphs are the most important paragraphs in the chapter.

_John knew he was sick. It didn’t take a genius to figure that out. Part of him wondered if perhaps, he was being punished by God or something. It felt like it sometimes. John knew it was wrong to run away after Mary died, but he couldn’t bear the thought of another alpha ruling over him and his sons. He wanted his boys to have a good life, a safe life._

_He knew he failed miserably at protecting them. Sam died because of his negligence. John could never forgive himself for Sam’s death. The image of Sam’s body was scarred to John’s memories giving him nightmares and worse. He often wondered what Sam went through. He wondered if Sam was brave or if Sam begged for mercy._

_A selfish part of John liked to think Sam was brave and never begged or cried. He wanted to believe Sam died, staring them down and fighting for his freedom. However, deep down, John knew that wasn’t the case. Sam had iced tear tracks on his face, and while John saw plenty of defensive wounds on Sam, he didn’t see many offensive injuries. John knew Sam begged and crying, and perhaps the thing that hurt John the most was in Sam’s last moments, Sam could have called out for him, and he wasn’t there._

_John worried greatly about the same thing happening to Dean, which was why he couldn’t be around Dean much longer. It was getting harder to hide his scent. If they were together, Dean could get caught too. Dean could still have a free life without him. John made sure Dean had enough scent blockers and safe houses to hideout for years. Hopefully, when everything ran out, the world will have changed or perhaps, Dean would have found a way to acquire more. As long as Dean kept moving, he would be okay._

_Dean will be okay were the words that echoed through John’s head when he let himself get caught. John didn’t dare tell the officials his name. Dean was too close by. The last thing he needed was an omega hunt for Dean. The alphas did precisely what John expected them to. They beat him and raped him repeatedly. They didn’t kill him, which was unexpected._

_It turned out, they couldn’t put down an omega without a name. For all they knew, he could be someone’s favorite nanny or something. John’s refusal to give his name landed at Jimmy’s Sanctuary. John had heard of this place before. He thought it was fairytale bullshit, and it really seemed that way._

_The sanctuary reminded John of a cult. Everyone was happy as roses until the lights went out. John never heard of any alpha or beta for that matter, raping or visiting anyone inappropriately; however, John wasn’t an idiot. No, alpha would house a bunch of broken omegas that should have been put down out of the goodness of their hearts._

_John found out that the sanctuary was run by an alpha named Jimmy Novak, but he went by Castiel for some unknown reason. John figured the alpha had some sort of God complex, and being called the name of an angel filled that void._

_John liked to keep to himself at the sanctuary. He tried to avoid Garth at all costs. John found it was somewhat useful to snarl at Garth to keep him from hugging him. He felt a little awkward about growling, but no one on the planet ever hugged him like that. Sure, an awkward hug was better than getting beaten and raped, but he still didn’t like it. John felt like he traded one torture for another._

_John sat in his room, still sore from the abuse he suffered only a few days earlier when someone knocked on his door. To John’s surprise, it was two alphas, and an omega was behind them. John couldn’t see the omega’s face, not that it mattered._

_The first alpha, a shorter one, that John thought he could take in a fight stepped into the room first. He had on a doctor’s coat and said nervously, “Hey Champ, my name is Gabriel. I’m a doctor. I understand you’re pretty banged up, and I would like your permission to check you over to make sure you’re okay.”_

_John backed into the corner of his room like a caged animal. If these two alphas thought he would bend over for them for an ‘exam,’ they had another thing coming. John let out a low snarl at the alphas, hopefully, sending the message to go away._

_The other alpha, a taller dark-haired on put up his hands in a calming manner and said smoothly, “We’re not here to hurt you, please.”_

_John snarled again because the only thing alphas knew how to do was hurt._

_The omega behind the alphas sighed and sounded bored, “Guys, let me talk to him.”_

_The doctor turned towards the omega and said protectively, “Sammy, he snarls at Garth. What if he hurts you?”_

_The omega huffed and argued, “Garth can be a little intense. Let me try.”_

_The other alpha protested, “I don’t know, Sammy.”_

_Finally, the omega pushed passed the two alphas and snapped, “Neither of you gets to make my choices for me.” The omega looked John in the eyes, and there was something familiar about the omega. The omega’s eyes and scent, it seemed so familiar. John knew this omega somehow. Sammy said quietly, “Dad?”_

_John glanced around at everyone in the room and said firmly, “Who are you?” It couldn’t be what he was thinking. It had to be some sort of mind trick or something._

_Sammy cleared his throat and said shakily, “Sam Winchester or I was until I mated. Now, I am Sam Novak. You’re John Winchester, my father, born on April 22nd, 1954. You married Mary Campbell. She took your last name because she thought it fit an alpha better. You had two children Dean and Sam.”_

_John yelled as anger filled him, “Sam is dead!” John deflated almost immediately as he saw Sam’s tear-filled eyes. He regretted his words and lowered his head. John tried to come up with a proper apology, but he came up blank. Instead, John apologized, “I’m sorry, you’re really him? How?”_

_Sam tentatively pulled John in for a hug, and it didn’t feel awkward like it did hugging Garth. Sam whispered, “I missed you, Dad.”_

_John pulled back and patted the side of Sam’s face. He loved Sam, and he wasn’t sure to be happy or scared for Sam. John didn’t know what kind of life Sam lived. John said shakily, “Are you here to get away from your alpha?” John knew the two alphas in the room were staring them down, but he didn’t care. He had his baby boy back._

_Sam shook his head no and wiped his eyes. He gestured towards the two alphas and said, “Castiel and Gabriel are two of my alphas. Michael and Lucifer aren’t here, but I live with them. We’re happy. I have a baby. His name is Jack.”_

_John stared at Sam in shock for what felt like hours. He was sure his jaw was on the floor. Sam, his baby, was getting passed around among four alphas, and one of the alphas had a kid with Sam. John took a deep breath, he had to get Sam and this Jack away from these alphas and to Dean. John recovered eventually, “I… That is great, Sammy. I am… I am glad you’re happy.”_

_Gabriel cleared his throat and cut into the conversation, “John, I am honored to meet you. Sam has told me many great things about you. You’re a role model for me.” John seriously doubted this but did not interrupt Gabriel. The alpha continued, “I am, however, worried about your health. You were injured when you came in. I would like to check to make sure you’re okay, then you and Sam can reconnect some more.”_

_John knew enough not to argue. Gabriel and Castiel… Jimmy, or whatever his name was, had a considerable bargaining chip hanging over his head to get him to comply. They had Sam and Sam’s loyalty. John nodded and said slowly, “Of course, Alpha.”_

_Gabriel shook his head a little and said kindly, “Please call me Gabriel.”_

_John nodded in acceptance and followed Gabriel, Castiel, and Sam out of his room. They made it to an exam room quickly enough. Everyone at the sanctuary looked happy as a clam, and everyone was talking about Jack. It seemed like everyone’s objective was to go visit Sam’s child. It was a little weird, but John supposed that was how cults worked._

_Gabriel opened the door to the exam room and said politely, “Do you want Samshine to go with, or do you want to do this on your own? I can also call another omega to be in the room with you if you don’t want Sam. Charlie is not touchy-feely like Garth.”_

_John shuttered a little, which caused Sam to rub gentle circles on his back. It felt foreign to him to take comfort in his son. He should be comforting Sam, not the other way around. Still, it felt nice to have someone care. John thought he would spend his last days alone, and he still might, but right now, he had Sam. The thing was John knew that Gabriel would be able to tell he was beaten and raped. John didn’t think he could live with himself if Sam knew he got raped._

_John deflected, “I doubt Sam wants to see his old man without clothes on. I can do this alone.”_

_Sam gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and said reassuringly, “I will be right outside if you need me.” John’s eyes prickled with tears with Sam’s words. It was sweet, but Sam always was a sweet boy._

_John entered the exam room with Gabriel and undressed. Gabriel was mostly silent as he cataloged the cuts and abrasions. Finally, Gabriel said, “Can you lay down with your feet in the stirrups?”_

_John did as he was told. Gabriel’s hands immediately went to his balls, and John couldn’t hold back a flinch. Not only was this area swollen regularly but the alphas at the holding center whipped his balls repeatedly because it made him scream. After John flinched, Gabriel rolled over to a cabinet and pulled something out. Gabriel said calmly, “This will help with the pain.” John flinched again as Gabriel inserted a needle by his balls, but then the area went blissfully numb. It was a nice reprieve._

_Gabriel then spent the better part of thirty minutes cleaning and draining fluid off his balls before Gabriel looked at his hole. Unsurprisingly Gabriel said professionally, “You have a few anal tears. I will give you a cream to help with discomfort. You do not have to answer me if you do not want to, but were you sexually assaulted?”_

_John turned his head away from Gabriel and admitted, “Yes.”_

_Gabriel nodded the gently covered John with a warm blanket. Gabriel said slowly, “You can sit up.” John sat up slowly and kept weary eyes on the alpha. Gabriel stared at his notepad for a few moments and said quietly, “I’m sorry that happened to you. Please know that nothing like that will happen here and it won’t happen if you come to Sam’s home. You will be safe. I promise. We do offer to counsel. Garth and Pamela do counseling. I think you would like Pamela better, but you’re free to make that choice yourself.”_

_John nodded and pulled the blanket around himself. The most important thing right now was Sam. He said quickly, “Please don’t tell Sam.”_

_Gabriel nodded and agreed readily, “I think Sam may have suspected something like this happened to you, but I won’t tell him.” John breathed a sigh of relief. Sam never needed to know what happened or the details of the attacks. Gabriel continued, “I am concerned about your gonads. They were quite swollen and infected. Can you tell me if you experienced painful swelling before your assault?”_

_John hung his head and said slowly, “I know there is something wrong with my gonads. They have been hurting for a while. I don’t have energy or strength like I used too and I have been losing a lot of weight recently.”_

_Gabriel nodded and wrote something down then he tapped his pin nervously, “I took some samples of the fluid, I will run that through the lab. Gonads on male omegas do not serve a purpose. You can have them removed to eliminate the discomfort. It may also be necessary, medically speaking. Cancer of the gonads is fairly common in male omegas. It is one of the reasons why castration is recommended.”_

_John’s heart hurt a little with those words as he reminded himself that Sam was castrated. He decided it was best not to make a big fuss out of this. He would look like a complete ass to Sam if he did. John decided it would be best to get it over with for Sam’s sake. John said quietly, “You can remove them. I… I want to feel better.”_

_John figured that was a safe thing to say. Gabriel nodded and said slowly, “Of course.” Gabriel pulled out another needle and held it to John’s arm. He said firmly, “You’re sure about this, right?”_

_John nodded and found his voice, “yes.” Then Gabriel stuck the needle in his arm, and everything went black._

_When John woke up, he was not at the sanctuary. Instead, he laid on a very comfortable bed with Sam lying next to him, reading a book with an asleep baby on his chest. John blinked blurry eyes at Sam, but when Sam noticed him, Sam put down the book and carefully picked up the baby and laid him down in a crib._

_Sam asked, “How are you feeling?”_

_John blinked a couple times, “Where am I?”_

_Sam rubbed the back of his neck and said quietly, “My bedroom. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and I insisted.”_

_John nodded and sat up a little. He wasn’t mad at Sam or anything. He just wanted to know where he was. One of the first things John noticed was he felt better. He knew his balls were gone, it felt different down there. However, even the pain of the stitches was significantly less than what he put up with daily._

_John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. This might all workout. He said slowly, “It’s okay, Sammy. I’m not mad.” John took another deep breath and said, “Is that, my grandson?”_

_Sam glanced over at a sleeping Jack and then back to John, “Yes, he is two.”_

_John nodded, “Still breastfeeding?”_

_Sam looked down at his feet a little embarrassed and admitted, “No, and yes, I pump, but he doesn’t get it from me directly. He bites hard. Gabriel said it would be okay to use regular cow milk, but I don’t know I want what is best for him.”_

_John nodded and closed his eyes, “You were a formula baby. I am sure Jack will turn out fine, Sammy.”_

_Sam smiled a little, “Thanks, Dad. I worry a lot that I am not doing it right. Jack is an alpha, and I want him to be a good alpha. I worry I don’t know how to do that.”_

_John sighed; he felt himself already drifting off again as he said, “It is not your job to make sure he’s a good alpha. That is his alpha father’s job. How his father treats you, and other omegas will determine what Jack will be like. Sometimes people can break away from their parents and become different people, but most don’t.”_

_Sam sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He said distantly, “Jack does have good fathers. All of my alphas adore him and guide him. I worry it won’t be enough.”_

_John took a deep breath to keep himself awake. He tried to reassure, “Sammy, he’s a Winchester. Jack will be okay. Don’t worry.”_

_Sam nodded and admitted, “I don’t know how to do this. Will you teach me?”_

_John reached over and patted Sam on the back. He said firmly, “I will help you until the gods call me home.”_

_Sam smiled a little uneasy and whispered, “What about Dean? Do you know where he is? I haven’t been able to stop worrying about him. Every time I close my eyes, I worry that his feet are cold. It is a silly thing, and I don’t understand why that is the first thing I worry about.”_

_John stayed silent for a moment as he rubbed Sam’s back in a sign of support. He knew precisely where Dean was. John knew Dean’s expected whereabouts for the next ten years. However, the last thing John wanted was for Dean to get roped into this mess. So John lied, “No, I don’t know where Dean is. We got separated before I got caught.”_

_Sam lowered his head, and John felt a little bad for making Sam cry. Sam whispered out, “I hope he is okay.”_

_John hoped Dean was okay too._


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

Dean closed his father’s journal. All of Dean’s life, he wondered what was written in it. He wondered if his dad cataloged their shitty existence or if perhaps, it was something different. Dean had no idea, and he didn’t know if it would be invading his father’s privacy to look at it. Dean also didn’t know if it would piss Sam off if he went snooping through his father’s stuff. The last thing he needed was to piss Sam off. He had to get Sam on his side. Castiel would probably be a good person to have on his side too.

If he could convince both of them to leave, he might have a chance. Dean knew, rationally, he would have to seduce Castiel for this plan to work. Dean had never been with an alpha or anyone because he never wanted to get caught. Dean wasn’t sure what the thing was with Castiel’s eyes, but Dean knew it wasn’t normal.

Dean glanced down at his father’s journal one more time before picking it up and taking it out of the room. He wandered through the sanctuary, looking for anything amiss. For the most part, everyone seemed happy or, at the very least, at ease. No one looked like they got the shit kicked out of them, and everyone looked fed. Dean couldn’t scent any alphas besides Castiel, and even that was faint.

It was weird, and Dean wondered where the rape rooms were. There had to be rape rooms. No one treated omegas like this out of the goodness of their hearts. There had to be an ulterior motive, and Dean was determined to find it.

On the course of Dean’s scouring the regions of the sanctuary not included in the tour, Dean found a very sketchy room filled with weird-ass signs. Maybe it was a language, Dean didn’t know, but the walls were covered in symbols. This room smelled like worry, and oddly the door was missing. Dean glanced around to try to make sense of it, when an Asian kid said tiredly, “Hi, did Castiel send you to talk to me?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. The kid looked like he needed vegetables, which made Dean feel a little dirty. Veggies sucked no matter what Sam said. Dean clutched the journal to his chest and shook his head no. He said carefully, “No, I ditched my tour guide and decided to have a look around. My name is Dean. Castiel is mated to my little brother.”

The Asian kid smiled and nodded. He sounded distracted, “Yeah, Sam. He’s good. I have to go. The voices are talking again. I have to write down their messages. It is important.”

Dean glanced around the room, looking for speakers. He wouldn’t put it past these people to make some poor omega think he heard voices. However, Dean didn’t see any speakers, and the kid put his hands up to his ears and started muttering non-sense. Dean shrugged and figured every sanctuary probably had its fair share of mentally-ill residents. At least, the kid seemed harmless, but Dean still wanted to punch his voices in the face.

Dean wandered around some more until he came to a set of double-locked doors. He looked around and pulled a lockpick out of his pocket and picked the lock easily. Dean quietly closed the door behind him as he entered. He didn’t bother locking the door.

The first thing Dean noticed was this area looked like a kitchen with a giant bowl of pudding on a prep table. Dean was slightly offended; this kitchen wasn’t included in the original tour. Pudding was a delightful second best to pie. Nothing could top pie, though.

Dean closed the door softly behind him, then he stared at the pudding. The enchanting butterscotch called out to him, begging him to take a bite. Dean wasn’t one to deny his inner omega, so he swiped a taste with his finger. It had to be the best pudding Dean ever tasted. However, sticking a finger in a bowl of pudding meant for possibly sickly omegas was not very hygienic.

Really, there was only one solution. Dean pulled the industrial size bowl of pudding off the counter and sat down on the floor with the ladle and went to town eating. Dean didn’t care what anyone said, but eating vast amounts of the pudding was living life. About halfway through Dean’s stomach started to hurt, probably from all the sugar. Dean pressed on because eating this pudding was for the greater good.

When Dean got to the end of the pudding, he didn’t feel well. Dean tried to stand up, but he found his legs wobbly and his body heavy. It was hard to stay awake. Dean struggled and stood on shaky feet. He managed to take a couple steps before his legs gave out and he fell. Dean felt a sharp sting on the side of his head from where it hit the counter before everything went black.

The next thing Dean knew, he was somewhere that smelled like distressed omega, specifically distressed Sammy. Dean wasn’t sure what was going one exactly, but he was pretty sure he would have to open his eyes to find out. Dean was half afraid that if he opened his eyes, Sam would have cloned Jack or something to make his life worse.

Dean took a slow breath, it felt like his throat was on fire. He opened his eyes slowly to face his brother. That was when Dean noticed he was in a hospital room like they had in the movies. Dean had never been in a hospital before, so this was a different experience. Dean’s eyes landed on Sam, who was cuddling Jack while crying silently. Jack, despite his questionable nature, seemed to be doing his best to comfort Sam.

Dean managed to say a hoarse, “Hey.”

Sam’s head popped over to Dean and Sam’s hold on Jack tightened slightly. Sam sounded worried, “Oh God, Dean! We weren’t sure if you would..” Sam trailed off with a distant look on his face, then he said to Jack, “Hey Jack, will you go get Uncle Gabriel and tell him Dean is awake.”

Jack leaned up and gave Sam a kiss on the cheek and said happily, “Okay, Mama.” Jack scampered out of the room, carrying a stuffed bee and never spared Sam a second glance on his way out.

Dean turned back to Sam. He wasn’t sure what to say exactly. He decided to start with the basics, “What happened?” Dean didn’t want to accuse Castiel of trying to kill him, but something happened.

Sam sighed and ran his hands over his face. He sounded tired and ready crack when he spoke, “You tried to kill yourself, Dean. You broke into a locked kitchen where the staff makes special foods for ill omegas. You decided to eat 25 servings of a pudding with a sedative in for omegas who want to sleep through their heat. Thank the Gods, Missouri found you when she did. Gabriel had to pump your stomach and give you fluids.”

That didn’t sound so bad. It didn’t seem death terrible. Dean muttered in his defense, “I did not try to kill myself. I was looking for torture chambers, and I found a bowl of pudding. The pudding was good and should not have been left out. Leaving food out is against proper food handling, so I was doing everyone a service by eating it. Also, no omega wants to get drugged during heat. I was set up.” Dean was pretty sure he had a solid defense.

Sam groaned loudly, but before he could retort, Gabriel sauntered into the room like he just got laid. Dean shuddered when he thought about Sam screwing Gabriel next to his death bed. Gabriel sat down on the little rolling chair in the room, and Gabriel was eerie calm, “Dean, how are you feeling?”

Dean rolled his eyes and said a matter a fact, “Peaches. I got poisoned. I know all about your operation to drug omegas.”

Gabriel looked at Dean like he was a moron, but Dean knew this was nothing more than a ploy to get his guard down. Deep down, Dean knew he had Gabriel cornered. Gabriel took ten deep breaths before he spoke, “Dean, no one is harming omegas. The room you were in had medicated soft foods. That is why there was a lock on the door. The pudding you ate had a sedative. If you had eaten the previous batch, you would have eaten pudding laced with laxatives. As a doctor, I am very concerned about your mental state. I know the last few days have been very traumatic for you, and we can help you with that trauma. However, one thing we can’t have is you breaking into locked rooms and harming either yourself or others.”

Dean wondered briefly if he got detention or something equally stupid. Dean knew for a fact most alphas would beat an omega over something like this. Dean asked snarkily, “So what are you going to do punish me?”

Gabriel had the decency to look offended before he once again took ten deep breaths and responded carefully, “No, I am not. I am going to monitor you until it is safe for you to go home. I am going to hope that you come to your senses.”

Dean rolled his eyes again out of spite. He didn’t do anything wrong. He wasn’t the one trying to drug people.

Sam chimed in quietly, “How long does he have to stay here?”

Gabriel looked at some notes and said quietly, “A couple of days. I am limited on what I can do because Dean is an omega, but I am hopeful that if we give him enough fluids, his kidneys will be spared.” That was when Dean noticed an IV in his arm and two tubes coming out of his crotch.

Dean shot his hands down to his crotch as he yelled, “What did you do to me?” Dean was terrified to think that Gabriel used this opportunity to chop his balls off, but everything felt so much smaller down there.

Gabriel sighed and said firmly as he pulled Dean’s hands away, “I gave you a catheter which will stay in for the time being. It is taking the pressure off your kidneys. The other line is a drain line for your gonads. I did not want the fluids building up on your gonads.”

Dean went lax against the bed. His pecker was still okay. He could sleep now for a little bit and try to save everyone later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who thinks Dean was justified?


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV John

_John knew damn well he didn’t want to make waves. He knew he had to earn not only Sam’s trust but also the four alphas. As far as John could tell, the four alphas were relatively harmless, aside from being gravely misinformed. Gabriel was probably the dumbest of all four, which was terrifying to think about. The man was a doctor for Heaven’s sake._

_The most intelligent was probably a tie between Castiel and Lucifer. Both were relatively quiet in comparison to Michael and Gabriel. Lucifer had an annoying arrogance about him that John couldn’t stand, while Castiel had a certain innocence that made John want to protect the alpha. John knew something terrible happened to Castiel, and Michael more or less admitted to murdering their father, but John didn’t have enough information to come to a conclusion to what the Hell happened._

_John didn’t know if he was in danger, and more importantly, John didn’t know if Sam was in danger._

_To make things more complicated, John had no idea what to do with Jack. Parenting Jack wasn’t hard for John, and he was able to give Sam advice. Jack reminded John of Dean before Mary died. Dean had the same mischievous glint in his eyes that Jack has. With Dean, it was cute, but with Jack, it is worrying. Jack is an alpha, and John feared that as Jack grew older, he would let his baser instincts take hold like so many alphas did._

_None of the Novak brothers seemed to give in to their base instincts at first glance, but John wasn’t convinced. Michael seemed to want to have the image of a proper alpha delivering poor helpless omegas to safety at a shelter run by Castiel and nurtured back to health by Gabriel. It was highly convenient, and John had his doubts that everything was as it seemed. John’s best guess as to what was going on was they sold omegas for profit to rich alphas. A cared for, and educated omega could fetch a small payout. The castrations that Gabriel seemed fond of would raise the payout._

_John had absolutely no evidence that they were selling omegas or that they were doing anything contrary to what they claimed. The only thing John knew was that Gabriel was seemingly an idiot. Any doctor that said his balls didn’t serve any function was a complete moron in John’s not so humble opinion. John fathered three boys with those balls. Therefore, John viewed them as not only highly functional but useful. John wouldn’t trade his sons for the world._

_Granted, the only son he knew was his was Adam. His mother, a pretty beta John, had a one-night stand with birthed him and demanded a DNA test. Luckily the drugstore DNA test did not register him as omega, and Kate had no sense of smell, so she never knew. Sam and Dean did not know about Adam, and John wanted to keep it that way. Adam was born an alpha. John had always kept his distance from Adam for that reason. Adam could smell what he was, and that was the last thing John needed. John did what he could, though. He sent yearly cards on birthday and Christmas._

_Still, John worried about the omegas at the sanctuary, Sam, and Dean. John decided he couldn’t send for Dean until he knew more. The last thing John needed was for Dean to show up, get castrated, and sold to some unknown alpha. Dean grew up to be a handsome young man, and John knew people would exploit Dean._

_John decided to worry would not accomplish anything, so he sought out Gabriel. He found Gabriel in his bedroom, staring at a stack of files. John knocked lightly on the door to catch the alpha’s attention. Gabriel immediately dropped the papers and gave John a friendly smile. John couldn’t tell if the smile was fake or sincere; however, he decided to play along and returned the smile._

_Gabriel stood up and stretched his back. After an exaggerated yawn, Gabriel asked, “What’s up? Are you settling in okay? Sam said you like to spend a few nights a week at the sanctuary for me time.” John hid a wince. Me time was a total lie. John spent time at the sanctuary to interview omegas and investigate. He kept everything cataloged in his journal, which was written in code. So far, John has found absolutely nothing except for an outstanding recipe for butterscotch pudding. John knew he’d have to share that recipe with Dean someday. While pudding wasn’t Dean’s favorite dessert, Dean loved good butterscotch. The boy could eat a whole bowl of it without blinking._

_John shook his head, fondly said in the kind manner that was expected of omegas, “I find peace in solitude. I also don’t want to interfere with Sam’s home life. He is so happy; I want to make sure he has alone time with his mates.” John paused and asked carefully, “I wanted to talk to about my boys if you have a moment.”_

_Gabriel nodded and motioned towards his bed. The alpha seemed slightly on edge, “Yes, of course. Please have a seat. Would you like some candy?”_

_John stared at Gabriel for a moment. Asking someone if they wanted candy sounded exactly like what someone would say if they intended to molest someone. John quickly sat down on the bed and said an uncomfortable, “No, I do not want any candy. Your hospitality is more than enough.”_

_Gabriel smiled brightly and sat down next to him, seemingly obvious to the innuendo associated with candy. Gabriel smelled happy and curious, when he asked, “So what do you want to know about Dean and our Samshine?”_

_It was clear to John that Gabriel had a fondness for Sam. It was likely necessary for Sam to be treated like a prince to cover any scam they were running. No one would believe they could hurt someone if they mated a disfigured overgrown omega. John took a deep breath and asked, “I fathered Sam and Dean. I didn’t birth them. I know you said my gonads served no purpose, so I wanted to know how that was possible.”_

_Gabriel looked at him like he had grown two heads and said very slowly, “I’m sorry, John, but there is no way you could have fathered either Sam or Dean. An omega’s gonads do not produce sperm. Your alpha, Mary, must have cheated on you.”_

_Mary was many things, but she was not a cheater. John thought about defending Mary’s honor, but it seemed pointless. Instead, he asked through fake tears, “Can we check to be sure? I… They will always be my boys, but I have to know.”_

_Gabriel fell for John’s ploy easily as he rubbed comforting circles on John’s back. If John wasn’t playing the alpha, he could see how Gabriel would be a kind, albeit stupid alpha. Gabriel said gently, “We can go to the clinic and run the test. Sammy has a doctor’s appointment this afternoon, anyways.”_

_John wiped his eyes and sniffled a little before he whispered, “Thank you, Alpha.”_

_Gabriel gave him a gentle pat on the back and said, “Call me Gabe or Gabriel. Alpha is my dickhead father.”_

_Gabriel got up and gathered his papers. John took this as his cue to get ready to leave._

_The drive to the clinic was peaceful. Sam sat next to John in the backseat and held his hand. Gabriel had told Sam about their conversation, which caused Sam to become very anxious and insecure. Sam whispered softly so that Gabriel couldn’t hear, “No matter what, you’ll always be my dad. No one on this planet is my father, besides you. I don’t care what is in my blood.”_

_John found the sentiment sweet, especially for Sam. It reminded John of five-year-old Sam that would always give him a big hug before bed and say, “I love you, Daddy.” John felt tears spring to his eyes, and this time, they were real._

_They arrived at the clinic and walked hand in hand. It wasn’t uncommon for omegas to seek comfort from each other, so no one paid them any attention. Gabriel led them back to his office, where he quickly swabbed each of their mouths and left them alone to run the test._

_While they waited, John asked Sam, “Are you really happy?”_

_Sam leaned his head on John’s shoulder and said softly, “I guess so. I have everything I need and pretty much everything I want. My alpha’s treat me well, but I also do not leave their bubble. I haven’t been anywhere without them.” Sam paused and added, “Well, I’ve been to Bobby’s salvage yard and the sanctuary without them escorting me, but those places are different. They don’t even leave my side in the grocery store, and if I have to pee in public, one of them will hang out outside the stall. They are very protective, but they mean well. Sometimes, I wish I was free like them. Imagine just going to a café and ordering a coffee. How cool would that be?”_

_John ran his hand through Sam’s hair and reassured him, “Being protective is not a bad thing in this world so long as they aren’t lashing out at you.” Of all the things John worried about, Sam getting beaten or emotionally abused was high on the list._

_Sam whispered, “They’ve never hit me. All of them except Castiel have raised their voice to me before. It happens when they can’t control their inner alpha. They always make up for, though, I find it annoying. I suppose that is why I am closest to Castiel. He doesn’t do stuff like that.”_

_John let out a slow breath. At least one of them wasn’t a complete douche. Perhaps someday Sam and Castiel could leave together. John asked gently, “What do they raise their voices about?”_

_Sam shrugged, “Stupid stuff, really. It happens when we disagree. I don’t like to be coddled. Sometimes they treat me like a helpless little boy, and I hate that. I can take care of myself.” John could hear the stubbornness in Sam’s voice._

_John smiled, even though Sam couldn’t see it. Sam sounded so much like the Sam he had lost, it hurt. It was nice to know his rebellious little omega was in there somewhere. Before John could comfort Sam further, Gabriel returned with a confused expression on his face. Gabriel said slowly, “The test says you’re Sam’s parent. Mary must have used her alpha voice on you to make you believe that she was pregnant instead of you. It is the only explanation.”_

_Mary never used her alpha voice on him. John knew from experience that if she wanted compliance, she had much more creative ways to gain his obedience. Also, and perhaps more importantly, that possibility did not explain how exactly Adam was his son. John argued, “Mary never used her alpha voice.”_

_Gabriel sighed and sat down, he asked gently, “Are you sure? Sometimes alphas hide their true intentions right in front of us.”_

_John wondered what exactly Gabriel’s true intentions were with Sam, but he didn’t ask. Instead, he played a role he was familiar with. John held his head in his hands, he let fake despair leak into his scent and whispered, “How could Mary have done this to me?” John felt a twinge of guilt when Sammy immediately wrapped his arm around him to comfort him._

_Sam’s words were sweet, “I love you, Dad.”_

_John patted Sam’s hand as he looked up at Gabriel. He said while staring at Gabriel, “I love you too, son.”_

_The only thing John learned today was that Gabriel was an idiot and a new worry that these alphas could be using their alpha voices to manipulate him and Sam._


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean 
> 
> *Warning- there is a brief attempted sexual assault in this chapter.

Dean stared at the ceiling of the hospital room. Ever since he realized he had a catheter in, he could not get the feeling of a tube shoved up his dick out of his head. Dean wondered if whoever thought this up was a sick bastard or a sick bastard. Catheters should not be allowed. They were inhumane, and tubes did not belong up dicks!

Dean huffed and glanced around the empty room. Sam had to leave because omega visiting hours were over. Dean thought that was bullshit because Sam was literally fucking one of the doctors. They could have made an exception. Dean would likely never admit it until the day he dies, but he’s afraid to be here alone. He was scared to be at the omega center alone and when Gabriel picked him up. At the time, Dean thought that he had no choice but to be afraid and alone, but he was wrong.

It wasn’t something Dean liked to admit or think about, but he felt a strong pull towards Sam. Yes, he wanted to around Sam to keep him safe and look after him, but it was more than that. Dean felt safer when Sam was around. Sam acted as a buffer between Dean and all the alphas in the world. Sam kept him in a secure bubble, which was as much comforting as it was insulting. It was his job to look after Sammy. Roles were not supposed to be reversed.

Dean closed his eyes to try to get some rest when he heard the door to the hospital room open. He cracked an eyelid open and saw Lucifer enter the room. Dean snapped at the alpha, “What do you want?”

Lucifer threw a backpack on the floor and a blanket over the sofa against the wall then he threw himself down on the couch with an oomph. Dean stared at Lucifer in disbelief as the alpha made himself comfy on the sofa. Once Lucifer was done, he answered Dean’s question, “Omegas can’t stay after hours. However, an omega’s alpha can.”

Dean growled in a way he viewed as menacing, “I don’t want you here.”

Lucifer ignored him and adjusted his blanket. Then he said simply, “I would rather not piss Sam off, so we’re bunk buddies until you get out of here.” Lucifer closed his eyes and threw an arm over his head to make it clear he was done talking.

Dean huffed and crossed his arms. He glowered for a few moments before he asked a little nicer, “Why exactly does Sam want Satan to spend the night with me?”

Lucifer didn’t bother to remove his arm from over his eyes, and he sounded tired, “Sam worried about someone coming into your hospital room to hurt you. Since I am here, that probably won’t happen.”

Dean hated this world. Sure, a stranger may not rape him in the middle of the night, Lucifer could, and there was nothing Dean could do to stop it. A moment later, Dean heard soft snores coming from Lucifer. It was eight pm, and the alpha was already asleep. Dean stared at the ceil as he tried to figure out what on Earth was going on.

One, he did not need a babysitter. He could take care of himself.

Two, who drugged pudding? That should be a crime.

Dean sighed and gently lowered the rail on his hospital bed. Then he slowly threw his legs over the side to sit up. It was easier said than done with two tubes coming out of his nether regions, but he managed. Granted, if Lucifer woke up, he would probably have a beautiful view of Dean’s bare ass, but that was beside the point.

Quietly, Dean stood up. He held the bag for his catheter and the little balloon thing for his drain tube in one hand and the pole for the IV in the other. Dean slowly rolled his way to the bathroom, where he got a look at himself in the mirror. He looked like shit, all thanks to poisoned pudding. Bastards.

Dean carefully sat his catheter bag and drain balloon on the counter while he tied the back of his hospital gown closed for modesty. Then Dean emptied the catheter bag in the sink and left the bathroom. Dean was now faced with an essential choice to go back to bed like Sam would want him to or see what he could find out about this place. 

Dean gave one last glance to Lucifer before he opened the door to his hospital room and poked his head out. Directly across from Dean’s room was some sort of work station with multiple computers, and in either direction, there was a long hallway that looked like it was the set for every horror movie ever made.

A large part of Dean wanted to go back into his room and close the door. Surely, anything Lucifer might do to him at three in the morning could not be worse than this place. Still, Dean had to know if people were getting hurt here.

Quietly, Dean made his way across the hall to the work station. He saw several files scattered on the desk. One name stuck out to Dean; it was his name. Well, sort of his name, it said “Dean Novak property of Gabriel Novak, Michael Novak, Lucifer Novak, and J. Castiel Novak.” Dean huffed he was Dean Winchester, not Novak. All four of them and Sam could suck an egg. He would not willingly change his name.

Dean opened his file and read the first line, “Patient suffers from delusions brought on by cancerous glands surrounding his gonads. Owners of Patient declined removal without patient consent. The Patient ingested up to 3 grams of a barbiturate class sedative. The Patient’s stomach was pumped.” Dean closed his file alphas were such dick bags. He wasn’t delusional, and how could a conscious person be delusional?

The sound of footsteps caused Dean to try to hide behind the counter. Dean heard tapping on the counter, followed by a mocking voice that sounded like Colonel Sanders, “Oh, what a little dove, why don’t you come out so I can see you properly.” Dean shivered and curled into himself a little more. The man sounded absolutely terrifying. Suddenly Dean wished he never left his room. The man, an alpha, walked around the side of the counter and nudged Dean with his shoe.

Dean scooted away and said, a weak, “Leave me alone.” At this point, Dean was confident his father was rolling over in his grave for raising such a weak son.

The alpha laughed manically, “No, I don’t think I will. You’re a fine little dove, and I want to see you properly. You’re a virgin by the smell of it.” The alpha used his foot to pull up the bottom of Dean’s hospital gown, and Dean felt like he might die at any moment.

The alpha undeterred knelt and reached a hand up Dean’ gown, Dean snapped out of his daze and punched the alpha squarely in the face. As quickly as Dean could, he stood up and back away as the alpha held a hand to his face. Blood covered the alpha’s hands, and Dean felt a little guilty.

The alpha roared, “You stupid little dove, I am going to teach you a lesson.”

Dean backed up against a counter inside the workspace, as far away from the alpha as he could get. Dean was reasonably sure he smelled like fear, and he was going to get raped then probably murdered. Then Sam would be angry with Lucifer, and it was all Dean’s fault.

A low growl startled Dean out of his panic. Dean had never in his life seen an alpha’s eyes go red and be relieved. Yet, here he was. Lucifer looked ready to rip this alpha’s throat out. Lucifer growled, “Get away from my omega.”

Colonel Sanders faced Lucifer. He spat blood on the floor by Lucifer’s feet and barked, “You should keep a better eye on your little dove. You can’t keep your virgin trophy forever.”

Lucifer’s eyes slowly turned back to icy blue, then he said calmly, “It looks like I don’t need to fight you. It looks like you got beat by my omega. I think that makes you an omega, and I don’t hit omegas. It is unbecoming of honorable alphas.”

The alpha glared at Lucifer for a few moments before storming off with the words, “This isn’t over.”

Once the alpha was out of sight, Lucifer rushed over to Dean and asked, “Are you okay, Dean? You scared me. I woke up, and you were ‘t there. I could smell your fear, but I couldn’t see you.”

Dean knew he panicked Lucifer, and he knew Lucifer saved his ass quite literally, or perhaps it was set up to make Lucifer look like the hero. Dean had no idea. Dean walked over to Lucifer and lied, “Yeah, man, I went for a walk, and KFC found me.”

Lucifer took a deep breath, seemingly coming down from his alpha rage and said, “Let me know next time, I will go with you. This place isn’t as safe as the sanctuary or our home.” 

Dean doubted any place was indeed safe, but he didn’t say that. He sulked back into his room with Lucifer following behind. Dean laid down on the bed and let Lucifer fuss over where his bag of piss and bag of nut fluid went. It was a long and shit day. Lucifer event tucked Dean into bed, which felt nice.

Lucifer sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes again though it didn’t look to Dean like he was falling asleep. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lucifer whispered, “Your dad said Jack reminded him of you. I can see that now.”

Dean crossed his arms and complained, “I am nothing like Jack.”

Lucifer laughed softly, “Whatever you say, Dean.” Lucifer stayed blissfully silent for a solid thirty seconds before he had to say, “We’re not bad people. I hope one day you can see that.”

Dean tugged on his IV for a moment before he snapped back, “Yeah, I know you have a hero complex.”

Lucifer smiled kindly, “I am the farthest thing from a hero. A coward that word describes me, but not a hero.” Dean thought Lucifer was blowing smoke up his ass. This alpha literally threatened to beat another alpha’s ass, not even thirty minutes ago.

Dean grumbled but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to continue this conversation with Lucifer. Instead, he wanted to go to sleep and pray in the morning someone took these tubes out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter - POV John

_Dinnertime was the best time to gain access to secured areas of the sanctuary. John found this out during a few weeks of recon work. Castiel usually left to go home shortly before dinner was served. Each time before Castiel left, he would swing by John’s room and ask if he wanted to come home to have dinner with Sam. Sometimes John would decline like tonight and other times he would accept._

_The truth was John slept better at the sanctuary. John had no idea if they were drugging the food or if it was the lack of alphas that made it more comfortable. It felt nice to sleep without the worry of rape, even though rationally, John knew life was not that simple._

_In his time at the center, John could not find one thing that was amiss. No one disappeared. No one got sold to an alpha. If anything, the alpha suitors had to bend over backward to prove themselves, and John saw one omega become very disappointed because his alpha suitor refused to allow the omega to maintain contact with the sanctuary. Castiel had terminated that alpha’s request for an omega as a result. John knew the whole thing could have been staged for his benefit._

_That was why John wanted to find out more about the residents here and what exactly was in Castiel’s files._

_As the others ate dinner, John crept to Castiel’s office. A loud thunderstorm helped to mask his footsteps. It only took John a moment to pick the lock to the office and enter the room. John closed the door behind him and took a look around. It looked comfortable. A smiling photo of Sam and Jack by the fountains at the sanctuary sat on Castiel’s desk. John picked up the photo and ran his fingers over the picture. He missed his boys._

_John sat the photo down and started going through the desk drawers. He didn’t find anything interesting at first. Random notes and phone numbers, doodles of Sam, scribbles done by Jack, but nothing that told John what he needed to know. When John reached the last drawer, he found it locked. Carefully, John picked the lock to the drawer._

_Inside this drawer, there were files with omega’s names on them. The very top file read Kevin Tran. John opened the file, and paperclipped to the corner was a photo of a battered Asian boy. He couldn’t have been any older than Sam, perhaps younger. John flipped through the file and saw several photographs cataloging different injuries the omega had. Then John read what the record said._

_“_ Omega “Kevin” approximate age 16 years was found in the cellar of Alpha Fergus Crowley. The omega was kidnapped from his beta mother’s home four years prior. During the omega’s years of captivity, the omega was repeatedly tortured by Alpha Crowley. The use of religious imagery was used as a tool to psychologically torture the omega. The omega suffered long periods in complete isolation. The most prolonged recorded period of isolation was six months, during which time the omega lived off of canned sausages in the basement.

The omega was physically and sexually abused. The omega had a finger severed and was severely whipped on more than one occasion. See phone 10A for evidence of scarring on the omega’s back, buttocks, and upper thighs. Alpha Crowley recorded the sexual assault of the omega before sexual maturity. Alpha Crowley committed class one misconduct with the omega for rape and a class four misconduct with the omega for torture.

As such, the omega was recommended to be euthanized. Beta Tran declined to euthanize and instead opted to have the omega sheltered at Jimmy’s Sanctuary.”

 _John closed the file. He had seen Kevin before. He always had one of the older omegas with him, helping to coax him to eat and helping him bathe. John had even seen Castiel help the omega eat by offering words of encouragement. At the time, John found it suspicious because of the way Castiel talked to Kevin, “_ It would make me a very happy alpha if you ate your vegetables even though you think they’re gross.” _Kevin wasn’t a child, an_ _d John didn’t like the idea that Kevin was treated like a child. However, now John saw it differently._

_Kevin was broken and brought to the brink of insanity, and Castiel was trying to bring him back from the ledge. John knew that six months alone in a cellar would be enough to make anyone go insane. John hoped Kevin could find peace one day, and he hoped someone cut off Crowley’s dick one day._

_Before John could look through another file, the door to Castiel’s office unlocked, and a soaked Castiel walked inside. Castiel stared at John for a moment blankly before shrugging off his dripping trench coat and said distractedly, “Hello John, my car broke down. Bobby is supposed to be coming to look at it, but it is late, and I hate to burden him.”_

_John slowly closed the drawer with the files and locked it, hoping Castiel wouldn’t notice. He was very surprised Castiel hadn’t questioned why he was in his office in the first place. John took a deep breath and said carefully, “I can take a look at your car. I know a few things.”_

_Castiel smiled as he tried to wring the water out of his socks. Somehow the alpha had already managed to shed his socks and shoes in a small puddle on the floor. Castiel shook his head and lamented, “The rain is so heavy, I don’t want you to get ill or soaked.”_

_John stood up from behind Castiel’s desk and declared, “Good thing, I am not worried about getting soaked.”_

_Castiel gave his socks one last squeeze and muttered, “That makes one of us.”_

_John stepped from around the desk and tried to be friendly, “You can borrow a pair of my socks.”_

_Castiel sighed and said, a reluctant, “Okay.”_

_John walked to his room with a dripping Castiel following him. Once he got there, he gave the alpha a pair of socks and a towel. Castiel used the towel to dry off the best he could before putting on the dry socks and slipping his shoes back on._

_Then they walked out of the sanctuary. The storm had broken, and the air smelled fresh. The smells right after a storm were one of John’s favorites. His favorite scent was the scents belonging to his sons, but they were different than this. It felt different._

_About a quarter-mile from the sanctuary, Castiel’s car was pulled over the side of the road. John popped the hood and took a look inside and noticed the problem immediately. A belt had broken. It was an easy fix, but not something he could do without supplies. John said Castiel, “You have a broken belt.”_

_Castiel looked down at the belt on his pants and inspected it for a few moments before commenting, “My belt does not appear to be broken.”_

_John opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Then he said slowly, “The belt is on the engine of your car. I can replace it for you, but I will need some tools.”_

_Castiel looked a little sheepish and kicked his feet out with what John could only guess was embarrassment, “I’m sorry, John. Sometimes things are confusing to me.”_

_John was about to say something when a tow truck pulled up, and a man John had not seen in years hoped out of the truck. The burly man was one of Mary’s friends. John never cared for the man because he was a drunk and always rambled about non-sense. Most of all, Mary took a liking to the man in a way that made John’s omega very jealous._

_As the man walked towards John, that was when it hit him, Bobby had been around Mary when she got pregnant with Dean. John knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that he did not birth Sam and Dean despite Gabriel’s beliefs. But what if Gabriel was right in some regard? What if Mary had an affair with Bobby? He knew he was Sam’s father. DNA proved that, but DNA doesn’t prove fidelity and it didn’t prove Dean._

_Bobby smiled brightly at both of them and said cheerily, “Castiel, you didn’t tell me you had John Campbell at the sanctuary. We go way back.”_

_Castiel tilted his head to the side, probably because he could smell the jealously rolling off John in waves. Slowly Castiel said, “John’s last name is Winchester. He is Sam’s omega father. How do you know John?”_

_Bobby chuckled, “Oh, Mary and I were good friends. When she passed, the rumors said John took off with the children.” John could tell by Bobby’s tone that the man was not pleased with the idea of him raising Sam and Dean._

_Castiel sighed and countered, “I think John did the right thing and what was best to keep Sam and Dean safe at the time. I hope that we can locate Dean before anything happens to him, but that is not what we’re here for. John said, that I have a broken belt.”_

_Bobby adjusted his ballcap and took a look under the hood after a moment he confirmed, “The omega is right. We can tow it back to my shop. I have a belt there. I can change out for you.”_

_Castiel shrugged helplessly and said, “Fine.”_

_After a few minutes, Bobby had a tow line on the car, and they were on the way to the shop. John only had one question on his mind. He asked Bobby tentatively, “Bobby, can I ask you an odd question? When Mary had her sons, was I pregnant with them, or was she?”_

_Bobby glanced at John for a moment and said quietly, “She was. Look, I don’t want to cause any issues, but people talk. She told me. Swore to me, you sired those boys. She wanted me to come around in case anyone asked questions, but no one really cared. Mary could be a very hard-headed alpha, but she wasn’t a cheater.”_

_John let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding._

_Then Bobby added, “I think I have some photographs of Mary when she was pregnant with her first.”_

_John whispered, “His name is Dean, and he’s my son.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. 
> 
> This story does have a slow build, but the next few chapters are significant to the plot.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

Dean contemplated a lot of things in life. He considered driving off into the sunset on more than one occasion. Today was no different. Except his pride would not allow him to drive off into the sunset in Baby with tubes coming out of his dick and balls.

Neither Lucifer nor Dean slept the remainder of the night. Lucifer acted like he was asleep, but Dean knew better. He could tell by Lucifer’s breathing that he was awake, and randomly Lucifer would get up to pace the room. It was creepy and very unnerving. The worst part was Dean found himself wanting to go home, and when he pictured home, it wasn’t Baby. It was Lucifer’s house.

God, Dean hated omega instincts.

Dean was interrupted from his plan by Gabriel, strutting through the door and Lucifer, complete with bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep, stating firmly, “Discharge him so we can go home. This hospital is not safe.”

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and seemed to be having a staring contest with Lucifer. Dean wondered if he did stupid shit like that with Sam. Probably, he did stuff like that with Sam before they took Sam and made Sam their pet.

Gabriel said diplomatically, “Luc, the hospital is safe. What happened?”

Lucifer started his endless pacing again, and Dean found himself rolling his eyes. He did agree with Lucifer, he wanted to get discharged. Mostly to sleep, but to keep an eye on Sam and read his dad’s journal.

Lucifer tugged on his hair in frustration and muttered, “Dean went for a walk while I was sleeping, and some knot head started harassing him. The entire staff was missing. It was like I woke up in a b horror movie, and the hospital was deserted.” Dean thought that life for an omega was very much like a b horror movie. Alphas had a tendency to get creative when it came to rape and murder.

Gabriel sighed, “I’m sorry, Luc. I… I had no idea that would happen. I keep forgetting that there are bad people in the world that pray on others. I thought Sam was paranoid yesterday when he insisted that you stay with Dean. Sam was right, as he often is.”

Dean glanced between the two alphas and said tiredly, “I agree with Satan, I would like to get out of this hospital sometime before Colonel Sanders finds me.” 

Gabriel tilted his head and asked seriously, “Are you seeing anyone in the room beside me?”

Dean stared at Gabriel blankly for a moment before he said sarcastically, “Yes, I see Lucifer. He had red horns and a tail. There are also little fairies flying all around your head.”

Gabriel stared at his clipboard for a solid five minutes before he muttered, “I’ll be back later,” and left the room.

As soon as he was out of the room, Lucifer chuckled softly, “Fairies. That was a good one.”

Dean shrugged and closed his eyes. He found himself drifting off into a light sleep. Only to be awoken by the sounds of arguing. This time it was Lucifer and Gabriel. Dean kept his eyes closed and hoped they would think he was asleep.

It was about twenty minutes of blissful silence later when Dean heard Gabriel whispering to Lucifer, “Lucy, I think Dean is having audiovisual hallucinations. I want him to talk to Pamela to make sure he is okay.”

Lucifer sighed dramatically and said as if he thought Gabriel was stupid, “Dean was sassing you.”

Gabriel sounded like someone kicked his puppy when he said, “But Sam and John never…”

Lucifer let out another dramatic sigh and replied shortly, “Dean is neither Sam nor John. Dean is his own person with his own personality. Dean has voiced that he wants to go home, which I, one of his alpha’s, agree with. Now, how do you propose we make that happen?”

Dean was a little confused as to why Lucifer was defending him, but instead of thanking the alpha for having his back, Dean decided to continue to lay in the hospital bed and pretend to be asleep.

Gabriel and Lucifer seemed to be having a silent pissing match. So much so Dean considered going back to sleep. However, Gabriel relented and said a pouty, “Fine, but I will take the cath and drain line out at home. I want to make sure the pressure is off his kidneys.”

Dean opened his eyes and said grumpy, “Great. Let's blow this popsicle stand.” Both of the alphas stared at him like he had grown two heads.

Roughly four hours later, Dean had a bag holding his own piss strapped to his leg while wearing a pair of sweatpants that smelled suspiciously like Michael’s ass. Okay, so the pants were clean, but Dean knew Michael’s ass had touched the pants. Dean pulled on the fabric in disgust when he realized Michael probably farted in these sweatpants.

Only one person was allowed to fart in the pants Dean wore, and that person was Dean. He didn’t even like it when he was a kid, and Sam would release a fart his general direction. Sam’s farts had tainted the pristine nature of Baby way too many times. Sam’s farts were the shit of toxic legends. Dean remembered spending hours cleaning Baby’s upholstery too many times to keep the fart smell away.

Dean walked uncomfortably up the house with Michael and Lucifer. Gabriel had other patients to torture, so he wasn’t here to see him wander around with a piss bag. Michael opened the door to the house and said reassuringly, “Dean, you don’t have anything to worry about. Lucy and I can take care of you.”

Dean grumbled and snapped as he walked in the direction of his room, “I don’t want your help.”

Michael sighed and said calmly, “Dean, you need to rest. You need someone to empty your bags for you. I know you can do it yourself, but Sam…”

Dean cut Michael off with a stern, “I am not Sam.”

Sam appeared out of nowhere with Jack and said happily, “Dean! You’re home!” Sam nearly ran over to him and pulled him into a crushing hug and whispered, “I’ve missed you.”

Dean took a deep breath taking in Sam’s peaceful scent and said quietly, “I’ve missed you too, Sammy. I’m tired of everything, so I am going to bed.”

Sam nodded in understanding and let him pass. When Dean made it to his room, a paper was taped to the door at Jack’s height. It was clearly some sort of artwork done by Jack, and although Dean wasn’t an expert on children’s drawings, Dean thought Jack tried to draw the Impala. It was pretty cool.

The inside of Dean’s room smelled like cleaner but was blissfully free of Jack’s pee. Dean sat down on the bed and opened his dad’s journal to a random page. He decoded the words carefully.

_There is a hidden room behind the bookcase in the living room. The place is filled with papers and books regarding experiments on omegas._

Dean closed his dad’s journal abruptly. He knew these alphas were nothing like they seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay in getting this out to everyone. About a week and a half ago, I dislocated my shoulder. For anyone wondering, a shoulder dislocation is nothing like in the movies or on TV. I ended up sitting in the ER for hours with my arm turning purple and unable to move it until my spouse showed up and threw a fit. I hadn't even seen the triage nurse at that time and when I tried to bring the purple arm situation to her attention she brushed me off. In fairness, I was in so much pain I couldn't really speak clearly so she could have thought I was off my rocker. I did get the pleasure of hearing the doctor rip the triage team's ass because apparently had my spouse not spoken up when he did I could have lost my arm. 
> 
> The good news it the arm is still attached. They had to knock me out to put my shoulder back into the socket because of swelling and I have to wear a sling for a month. The orthopedic doctor cleared me on Thursday to use my right hand for typing which is a major upgrade in my life. I will have to have physical therapy to get the range of movement back after I get out of the sling. 
> 
> Also, mopeds are dangerous.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV John

_It was a bright day when John laid eyes on Bobby’s salvage yard for the first time in decades. The last time he had been here, he was forced to kneel in the corner while he watched Mary flirt with Bobby. Bobby never returned the flirtations, and Bobby always had a soft pillow for him to kneel on. It was more consideration than Mary showed for him on most days, but John still harbored a burning jealously of Bobby._

_Bobby was everything he could never be, and that was what Mary was attracted to. Mary didn’t need John to carry her children and even said that the idea of him bearing children disgusted her. John wasn’t sure why Mary kept him around. Perhaps it was to clean the house and care for the boys, or maybe it was nothing more than the societal expectation that she owns an omega._

_When John entered Bobby’s house, his eyes roamed over to the corner of the room, where he spent so much time kneeling. The cushion he used to kneel on was long gone. In its place was a comfy looking recliner with a soft blanket thrown over the back._

_Bobby said quietly, “Ellen made her reading corner. I think she does more napping in that corner than reading, but don’t tell her that. She’ll argue.” John glanced at the kind smile on Bobby’s face and looked away._

_More than anything, John wanted to go to a home he wasn’t even sure existed. He wondered if in some other alternate reality if his boys and he had a home where they were safe, fed, clothed, and loved. John doubted a place like that existed, but sometimes it was nice to daydream of a better world._

_Gabriel piped up from behind John in a playful tone, “Bobby, can I stack the cars? Please... Pretty Please? I won’t accidentally drop a car from twenty feet again.”_

_Bobby turned around to face Gabriel, and John instinctively got out of the way. Perhaps it was the smell of whiskey and dusty books, but John felt the familiar surroundings take him back to a time when he was a much different omega. He kneeled down on the floor and closed his eyes and busied his mind by taking him to his safe spot inside his mind. It was a place where he couldn’t hear the outside world until Mary gave a command. It was her way of ensuring he never interfered in alpha business._

_Inside John’s mind, he walked to a house through a field of tall grass. He let the grass touch his fingertips, and the scent of the fields filled John’s lungs. The house was small and not from this time. It was made of mud bricks painted white with a simple grass roof. Inside the doorway waving at him was a man John never had in this life, but on either side of the man’s legs were Sam and Dean smiling at him. Sam and Dean were young inside his mind, and they remained the innocent children he fought so hard to protect. Sam was two, and Dean was six. When the man in the doorway nodded, Sam and Dean would run over to him and jump up into his arms. The scent of honey, leather, and books flooded John’s senses, and he felt like he was at home._

_Just as John found inner peace, Mary’s command brought him back to the present. The word “Poughkeepsie” echoed through his mind and brought him back to Bobby’s living room. John looked around to find a distraught female standing a foot away from him. She had dark hair and crassness about her. She shook her head and said with relief, “You had us all worried. Sorry, it took us so long to break you out of the trance. My knucklehead mate couldn’t remember the code word.” The woman turned and gave Bobby a stern look, “What do you say, Bobby?”_

_Bobby kicked his feet and stared at the ground as he adjusted his ball cap and said, “Sorry John, I should have stopped Mary from doing that you and I should have written down the word.” Bobby cleared his throat and gestured to the woman and said, “This is Ellen, my mate.”_

_Slowly John stood up, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of embarrassment. John knew it wasn’t his fault. It was training that John had no control over. John decided to take the focus off him and deflected, “You said you had some items that belonged to Alpha Mary?”_

_Bobby nodded and held out a box that John recognized. This box held all of the family pictures. When John fled with Sam and Dean, he didn’t think about taking pictures with him. He wished he had because it would have been nice to show the boys more photos of their mother to keep her memory alive._

_John took the book from Bobby and whispered, “Thank you.” John glanced around the room and noted all the corners had items in it. There wasn’t a place for omegas. John asked politely, “Where are omegas allowed to sit?”_

_Gabriel put a gentle hand on John’s shoulder and said gently, “John, you know that my brothers and I are your legal alphas now, right?”_

_John nodded. He knew that, but he was a guest at Bobby’s house, and Mary would have never allowed him to sit on the furniture. She wouldn’t want it tainted._

_Gabriel started rubbing gentle circles on John’s upper back and asked gently, “And you know that my brothers and I believe you to be our equal.”_

_John hesitated before nodding; he wasn’t sure about that one._

_Gabriel continued, “So you know that we would never put you in a position where someone would degrade you. We would never ask you to be somewhere that you’re not treated as equals.”_

_John stared at the box in his hands, and he felt confused. He whispered, “Can I go home? I feel… I don’t know how I feel.”_

_Gabriel gave him a small smile and kept his voice kind, “Yes, we can go home.” Gabriel turned to Bobby and Ellen, then he said calmly, “I’m sorry, but we need to cut this visit short. I think once John is home and around Sammy, he will be more himself.”_

_The drive home was quiet. Gabriel didn’t even turn on the pop music he liked so much. John would have found it peaceful except he didn’t know how to explain himself. The last thing John wanted was for any of the Novaks or Sam to think he was a weak omega. He raised Sam and Dean to be strong, but how could they be strong if he couldn’t?_

_When they got home, Gabriel put the car into park and sighed. He spoke carefully while John ran his fingers over the box of photos. “John, I want you to know that my brothers and I would never and have never conditioned Sam to behave a certain way. We’ve never struck him, and we’ve always allowed him to speak his mind. He does have boundaries and rules as we all do, but he doesn’t get punished for doing something wrong. We talk about it and move on. I don’t want to taint the memory of Mary you created for Sam, but I want you to know that we would never do the things to Sam that Mary did to you.”_

_John whispered as he placed his hands on top of the box of photos, “Mary was a good alpha.”_

_Gabriel gave a small smile, “I am sure she was. Do you want to look through the photos before we go in?”_

_John nodded slowly, still not feeling much like himself. He opened the box with care and picked up the very top photograph. It was a picture of a pregnant Mary sitting on a dining room chair with himself and Dean at her feet. Dean held up a toy block for the camera complete with a bright smile on his face. John missed certain things. He missed his family having a home and being together. John whispered, “Mary was pregnant with Sammy in this picture.”_

_Gabriel leaned closer to look at the photo and whispered, “Oh, oh… I was wrong.” There was something in Gabriel’s voice that didn’t sit well with John._

_John laid the photo down carefully in the box, then put the lid on it, “You sound scared.”_

_Gabriel ran his hands over his face and muttered, “My father, he was an asshole and something of a mad scientist. He experimented on Cassie, which is why he’s dead now. Anyways, he believed that male omegas could impregnate alpha females. He never had a male omega to experiment on and test sperm counts. Then one day, he got a crazy idea to try to turn a male alpha into a male omega. He thought it would take a combination of drug therapy and mental conditioning to make the transition.”_

_John let out a slow breath and commented, “Your father’s experiment on Castiel. That is why you refused to entertain the idea that I fathered my sons instead of birthed them.”_

_Gabriel sighed and looked out the window with what John could only describe as shame. “Yes, I am a doctor, not because of my father, but it is the same profession. I don’t want anyone to think I am anything like him, so I am conservative in my treatment of omegas. I don’t want anyone to think I am experimenting with Sammy or you because I would never do that. I’m not like him.”_

_John wasn’t sure what to say. He was curious, though, and he needed more answers to know if Dean was safe here. He said softly, “You’re a kind alpha.”_

_Gabriel snorted and ran his hands over his face. Then Gabriel said distractedly, “No, I am not. I told you that you’re wrong, and it was because I fear my father could have been right. My father’s lab gives me nightmares, but I always wonder if what I need to help you or Sam is in that lab.”_

_John stayed quiet for a few moments and pondered. He knew rationally that he was dying. It was no surprise to him. The castration may have granted him more time, but death was chasing after him. John doubted Gabriel’s father came up with anything that could help him, but he figured he owed Sam and Dean to at least find out. John cleared his throat and said nervously, “Can you show me? Perhaps, we could check it out together?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left me a comment on the last chapter. I am both happy that everyone seems to be enjoying the story and all the well wishes brightened my gloomy day. I will respond to each comment after I give my shoulder some more time to heal. It hurts to use my right hand to type, which is an unexpected side effect of a dislocated shoulder.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

Dean Winchester knew a few things. One, draining a piss bag into the toilet, and having the sensation to pee afterward was the worst. Two, trying to pull out a catheter and not knowing there is a fucking balloon thing inside him was very painful. Three, Gabriel Novak has a blood vessel that pops out on his forehead when he’s stressed. Four, ultrasound gel is sticky. And five, Sam has a bitch face reserved for causing medical issues. Dean never knew that bitch face existed, and Dean was sure he had a complete catalog of all of Sam’s bitch faces. Perhaps, he didn’t know Sam as well as he once did.

None-the-less, because apparently pulling on the catheter is bad, Dean has to have the stupid thing in a little while longer. The drain line coming out of his balls is weird but not as uncomfortable as the catheter. Dean’s balls feel better with the drain line, so that might be a win. Although, the yellowish-green fluid coming out of his balls each day is disturbing. It has to be enough to fill a small glass of water.

Dean did have to concede that Gabriel might (strong might) have a point about the whole castration thing. He probably would feel better and be in less pain if his body wasn’t generating all of that excess fluid. However, Dean didn’t want to lose his boys, and he thought it would take away from his manhood. Dean knew that historically all-male omegas were castrated. It was far more barbaric in the past. The Pack Alpha would use a curved knife to cut the omega’s nuts off without the benefit of pain killers. Then an iron rod pulled out of the fire would cauterize the wound. It was painful as fuck, or at least it sounded that way.

In modern society, castration is practiced for mostly cosmetic reasons with proper medical care and pain mitigation. According to Dean’s late-night research, eighty percent of male omegas were castrated before mating. Dean had very little desire to mate, and the idea of being with an alpha made his stomach hurt. The only reason Dean would do anything like that would be to protect Sammy. Dean really wanted to save Sam from a life of being gang-raped by the Novak brothers almost as much as he tried to keep his nuts. As far as Dean was concerned, the two issues were inner connected.

All of this was why after everyone in the house was asleep, Dean wandered down to the living room to find the place hidden behind a bookcase. Four bookcases looked precisely the same in the living room. All of them looked solid and like they wouldn’t move easily. Dean spent the better part of an hour uselessly pulling on the bookcases before he gave up.

Dean saw two mismatched stones sitting on one bookcase, so he reached out to grab one of the stones to throw it across the room in a hissy fit, only the stone did not come off the bookcase. The stone turned on the bookcase, and like magic, the bookcase moved, revealing a hidden room. It was some low-level Batman shit.

Dean peeked in the room and saw it was a set of stairs leading down in the basement. Dean shrugged, and against his better judgment, he grabbed a flashlight and descended the stairs. When Dean reached the bottom of the stairs, he felt around on the wall until he found a light switch and flipped it. Light-filled the once dark space, which held more questions than answers.

It was a lab. That much was painfully clear. In the back of the lab in the corner was a small cage. A child could probably fit in it, but nothing more significant. There was an exam table off the other side. The rest of the room was filled with counters, computers, microscopes, and equipment Dean didn’t recognize. Dean walked over to the counter and picked up a file covered in a thin layer of dust. He brushed off the label and read the file name, J. Winchester.

Dean felt his heart beating in his chest, and if he didn’t have a catheter in, he was confident he would have pissed himself by now. Slowly, Dean opened the file. There were photos of scans showing something that made no sense to Dean. Lab results that might as well been written in another language. There were also handwritten notes in typical doctor writing that were near impossible to read. Dean guessed it said, “Cancer spread below nymph noodle.”

Dean sighed and closed the folder. He had no idea what was going on for sure, but he knew he had to tell Sam. Dean pulled the folder to his chest when he heard someone walking down the stairs. Dean glanced around the room but found nowhere to go.

Michael appeared at the bottom of the stairs in nothing but pajama pants. Dean stared wide-eyed at Michael for a few moments for several reasons. One, he was caught in the Novak’s experiment chambers. Two, this room could be Michael’s sex dungeon. And three, Michael had a mating bite on his right pectoral. Sam mostly left that bite on Michael.

Michael rubbed his eyes tiredly and asked, “Dean, what are you doing down here?”

Dean slammed the folder down on the counter and decided the gig was up. It was time to play his hand. Dean yelled, “You and your psycho brothers experimented on my dad. Are you experimenting with Sammy too? Are these tubes and poisoned pudding all part of your sick experiments on me?”

Michael, to his credit, looked shocked. Slowly Michael raised his hands up to show he meant no harm and talked like he was speaking to a scared child, “Dean, no one experimented on anybody. Gabriel with your father’s permission studied his progressing cancer. John wanted to make sure you didn’t suffer the same fate he did.”

Dean snapped at Michael, “What are you talking about?”

Michael let out a slow breath and said carefully, “Gabriel theorized that if your father had been castrated with the traditional amount of flesh removed at a younger age, he would still be alive. There is a gland, a lymph node.”

Dean cut Michael off and asked, “You mean a nymph noodle.”

Michael shook his head slowly and said, “No, a lymph node. You have them throughout your body. Gabriel discovered that male omegas have one right behind the gonads. Sam’s was removed during the brutality of his castration. Your father’s node remained intact after his castration. Cancer continued to grow and eventually spread throughout his body. Gabriel has gained permission from the medical board to remove the lymph node with gonad removal. His studies have saved many lives.”

Dean huffed and muttered, “Just not my dad’s life.”

Michael looked away and admitted, “I wanted to take your father to Mexico for chemo, but he refused. He wanted to be here for when we found you.”

Dean crossed his arms and said harshly, “So Gabriel wants to cut off my nuts and my nymph noodle because he left the nymph noodle on my dad? Yeah, pass. I will keep my nuts and my nymph noodle.”

Michael sighed and shook his head. He seemed defeated. “I know that is what you want, Dean. My brothers and I respect your decision. Can we talk about this more outside of this space?”

Dean snapped, “What? You don’t like to see my dad’s torture chamber?”

Michael shook his head and stared at the ground. He whispered, “No, Dean, your father wasn’t tortured here, and it is okay if you don’t believe me. This was my father’s lab. Gabriel used it to study your father to keep prying eyes away.”

Dean tugged at his hair in frustration and asked, “Did Gabriel keep my father in that cage?”

Michael took a deep breath, but before he could answer, Castiel spoke from somewhere on the stairwell. “I was kept in that cage until Michael saved me.” Dean saw Castiel walk the rest of the way down the stairs and stood behind Michael.

Michael turned to Castiel and said kindly, “Cas, you don’t have to come down here.”

Castiel shrugged and said quietly, “Sometimes, we have to face where our demons lay.” Castiel turned to Dean and spoke with a coldness he had never heard before, “Sometimes, I come down here so I can remember watching my father bleed out on the floor. Sometimes, I imagine I killed him and finally proved to my father I was meant to be an alpha.”

It was at that moment Dean realized Castiel was fucking terrifying. Dean huffed dramatically because, at this point, he was pretty sure someone was going to beat him, kill him, or cut his nuts off.

Luckily, by some grace of a God that may not exist, Sam was the next person down the stairs. Sam asked, clearly confused, “What is going on? It is 3 AM. You’re going to wake up, Jack.”

Dean faced Sam and yelled, “What is going on? What is going on is you’re with four alphas who brainwashed you and experimented with you. If that wasn’t enough, they experimented on Dad, and now, I think they want to experiment on me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. He said slowly, “If you yell again and wake up, my son, we’re going to have issues. This situation does not require yelling. Nobody experimented on Dad or me, and nobody brainwashed me.”

Dean picked up the folder and shook it seethed, “It says right here that Gabriel studied Dad’s nymph noodle.”

Sam covered his face with his hands and took several deep breaths before muttering, “I can’t deal with this right now.” Sam rubbed his hands over his face for a few moments, and Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off Sam’s missing finger and deformed ears. Then Sam said tiredly, “Dean, Dad asked Gabriel to look into his health issues. It is not widely believed that male omegas can father children, yet Dad fathered us, and Mom carried us to term. Dad was concerned that he could have had an amorality that was passed on to us. Why do you think Gabriel wants to castrate you? It’s not for fun. He wants to save your life, so you don’t die like Dad did.”

Dean snapped, “I am not cutting my nuts off.”

Sam sighed, “I know. I am sad and upset that I had to watch my father die because he didn’t get treatment soon enough, and now I have to watch my big brother die because he refused treatment. I’m sorry you don’t trust me or my alphas, but I won’t abandon you to die alone like you did me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone with your patience on updates and replying to comments. I replied to a ton of comments today, but I still have a lot to go. Reading comments always makes me smile. 
> 
> My shoulder is slowly getting better. I had a job interview this week with my arm in a sling. It was awkward. It was even more awkward when I asked the interviewer questions about their company and they didn't know the answer. Needless to say, I did not get a call back.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV Gabriel

_Gabriel felt his palms sweating as he turned the stone on the bookcase revealing his father’s hidden lab. John was right behind him, and Gabriel felt like he was a little kid with a loving father waiting patiently to see whatever nightmare he created. Gabriel knew he should have burned this whole room decades ago or fill it with concrete. Often, Gabriel wondered if his father killed someone in this lab._

_Gabriel descended the staircase with a sense of dread and closed his eyes as he flicked the switch to turn on the light. He couldn’t look at the room. A brown stain was prominent in the place, along with shattered glass and medical supplies scattered on the floor. They never cleaned up the blood. The police took the body, and they took Castiel to their cabin during the investigation. The same cabin, they found Sam at years later. When they arrived home, after Michael was cleared of any wrongdoing, no one entered the room._

_It was left forgotten until now. Slowly Gabriel turned to look at John; he saw the shock on the old omega’s face, which filled Gabriel with shame. He felt scolded for something that had to be done to save Castiel. Surely John would understand that?_

_John’s voice was weak when he asked, “What happened here?”_

_Gabriel couldn’t find it in himself to lie. He whispered, “My father met his just end. Michael killed him to save Cassie. My father experimented on him.”_

_John let out a slow breath and said softly, “Michael did the right thing.”_

_Most days, Gabriel knew Michael did the right thing. However, sometimes late at night or after a difficult day at work, Gabriel doubted himself and Michael. It wasn’t that he ever thought for a moment what his father did to Castiel was right. Sometimes, he wished there was another way, but deep down, Gabriel knew no one would have believed them. Even if they were considered, it took an act of the gods to remove a child from their alpha parent. It was better this way._

_Gabriel took a deep breath and focused on what he had to do. He walked over to his father’s dusty bookcases and started looking for the books on omega health. While Gabriel scoured the pages for anything useful, John took to tidying the space. The scent of bleach replaced the stale smell of death. It took far longer than Gabriel would care to admit, but eventually, he found something written in his father’s handwriting._

_It had to do with castration of omegas and how it changed over time. Unsurprisingly, his father was against the new way of doing a castration due to pain mitigation and because it didn’t take enough tissue. Specifically, there is a gland behind the gonads that his father believed made male omegas ill. Gabriel thought it was bullshit, but he knew John was still sick._

_Gabriel glanced up at John to see him thoroughly cleaning lab equipment. He asked quietly, “Would you be up for an ultrasound of your private area? My father thinks there is a gland that causes cancer.”_

_John shrugged and asked, “Sure, do we have to go to your clinic?”_

_Gabriel shook his head no and walked over to a closet in his father’s lab and pulled out the ultrasound machine. He said calmly without looking at John, “No, we can do it here. If you want to hop up on the exam table, that is.”_

_John hesitated for a moment, and Gabriel wasn’t sure if John would consent to it. However, the hesitation was short-lived, and John shimmed out of his pants and underwear. Gabriel turned away as John got into position, out of respect for the man’s privacy. When Gabriel was sure John was laid down on the exam table with his feet in the stirrups, he turned around and got to work._

_John looked different down there from Sam. One noticeable difference was John had his penis, the other difference was John had significantly less scarring in the area than Sam. John’s procedure was undoubtedly less painful than Sam’s mutilation. Gabriel warmed up the lubricating jelly with his hand while he thought about how he tried to pretend Sam was always that way, but Gabriel knew that was a lie, and it wouldn’t give Sam justice. Sometimes, Gabriel felt like he liked to hide be the doctor mask, so he didn’t have to honestly face the horror of what happened to Sam._

_Gabriel put the jelly on John’s private and put the ultrasonic sensor on John’s private area. John stared at the ceiling while Gabriel looked at the screen next to him. He could clearly see the gland his father talked about though John’s gland didn’t look healthy as the ones in his father’s pictures. John’s gland was misshaped and deformed. It worried Gabriel._

_He turned off the machine and rolled over to one of his father’s writings. He skimmed the pages and shrugged. Most of it sounded nuts in Gabriel’s opinion. Gabriel nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Sam’s scared voice, “Dad? Gabriel? What is going on?”_

_John was the first to respond to Sam. Nearly kicking Gabriel in the head with his foot in the rush to sit up. John faced Sam and said with more reassurance than Gabriel knew he could muster, “Gabriel and I were discussing my health issues. You know many treatments for omegas aren’t allowed, so we decided to check on things here under the radar.”_

_Sam squinted at them and asked pitifully, “Are you pregnant? Are you and Gabriel a thing?”_

_John shook his head no while Gabriel tried to remember how to breathe. Gabriel never considered there would be a day when Sam would doubt his faithfulness, much less think he would be unfaithful with Sam’s father. John was attractive, and Gabriel knew that if Sam wasn’t in the picture, and John was a beta, then well maybe. But that wasn’t the situation here._

_John said in that same calm tone, “No, Sammy, I’m sick, and I want to make sure that you and Dean don’t get sick the same way I do. It is probably too late for me, but I want you to have a long life with your alphas.”_

_Sam slowly made his way over to John and pulled his dad in for a hug. Gabriel felt like he was intruding. Sam whispered, “So what are you looking for exactly?”_

_Gabriel cleared his throat and said sheepishly, “My father said that omegas have a gland behind the gonads that cause illness. Modern castration doesn’t remove the gland. The gland isn’t in medical diagrams for omegas. I checked on your dad, and John has the gland, but it is misshaped. I don’t know if that means anything, but according to my father’s research, it could be part of what is making John sick. I… I don’t want to get your hopes up, Sammy. Even if the gland is part of the problem, things have progressed too far. If we could do chemo, then maybe, but the government won’t allow it.”_

_John grunted and corrected, “I won’t allow it. Michael already offered to take me to Mexico for treatment. I have to be here for when Dean comes home. That stubborn boy will give you a run for your money if I am not here.”_

_Gabriel could see in Sam’s eyes that a million thoughts were running through his head. Then something shifted in Sam, something resolute that happened when Sam stopped crying when he found out his dad would die soon. Sam said firmly, “I want to know if I have this mystery gland.”_

_Gabriel sighed and felt like he was eating glass when he said, “You probably don’t because you were cut differently than your dad.”_

_Sam rolled his eyes and unbuttoned his pants as he said a firm, “No shit, Gabriel.” Sam quickly shed his lower clothing and swapped places with his dad. John dressed quickly, and Gabriel couldn’t help but notice John’s quick glances at Sam’s private parts. Gabriel decided not to mention it; no good would come of that._

_Gabriel carefully put the sensor on Sam and began to look for the gland. He couldn’t find it on Sam, which was a relief in some ways and a disappointment in others. This gland represented another part of Sam that was taken without anyone asking him if it was okay. He knew Sam may not need it, and it could hurt him like wisdom teeth, but it still bothered him._

_Gabriel did one more swipe around Sam’s privates with the sensor when Castiel said from the stairway, “What are you doing down there?”_

_Gabriel shut off the machine and said quickly to Castiel, “We are using the ultrasound machine to see if John and Sam have a gland that is supposed to sit behind the gonads.”_

_Castiel huffed an angry breath as Sam got dressed. Castiel banged around the cabinets filled to open files for a few minutes while muttering under his breath until he found what he was looking for. Castiel shoved it into Gabriel’s chest with a short quip, “Here. Father was able to get research from other governments. The gland is a known thing in other parts of the world. Teaching it or even having information on the internet here is forbidden for whatever reason. I had the gland, but he removed it, thinking it would make me a better omega or some garbage as Lucifer would say. I guess the joke was on him, though, because I presented as an alpha.”_

_Gabriel stared at Castiel in dumbfounded shock as Castiel turned to retreat up the stairs._

_Castiel stopped with only his footsteps in view, “The gland is nothing special.”_

_Gabriel waited until Castiel was out of view, then he stripped off his pants and said frantically to John and Sam, which one of you wants to run this machine to see if I have the gland. John said slowly, “Don’t you need the training to know how to run one of those?”_

_It took two hours, but Gabriel got a very uncomfortable Sam to do the ultrasound. It took another two hours to convince Michael and Lucifer to submit to the ultrasound. Michael, Lucifer, and himself did not have the gland. Gabriel opened up the forbidden research his father kept and read late into the night._

_Alphas didn’t have the gland, according to the one European journal. The purpose of the gland was to help the male of the human species become an omega to bear children. After puberty, castration was recommended to prevent the development of ongoing health issues. Removal of the gland before puberty resulted in an alpha presentation._

_Gabriel put down the paper and whispered to himself, “Cassie was supposed to be an omega.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this out. Doing at-home physical therapy has made my arm hurt worse. I am probably doing something wrong, but I am trying to push through and use the internet.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Pam

There was something surprisingly cute about Jack. Pam wouldn’t admit it out loud, but Jack Novak was her favorite. After closing up the bar, she was surprised to receive a call from him in the middle of the night. Jack’s Mama and Uncle Dean were fighting. Pam had heard a lot about Dean from John. All good things, but she listened to a lot.

Pam took a taxi over to the Novak house to see why they were troubling young Jack in the middle of the night. She knocked on the door only to hear shuffling on the other side, then Lucifer’s scent hit her nose. That alpha always smelled like snow, even on the hottest summer day. She smiled and chirped, “Lucifer, what are you doing to poor Jack?”

Lucifer ushered her inside, and Pam heard the door locking behind her. He sounded worried, “Jack called you, and you came over in the middle of the night?”

Pam shrugged and wandered into the living room. She kept her steps small and trailed her fingertips along the familiar surfaces so she wouldn’t run into anything. Slowly, she sat down on the sofa, which had to be one of the most comfortable articles of furniture in the universe. She closed her eyes and said tiredly, “He said Dean and Sam are fighting. He also claimed that Dean wanted to kidnap his mama. Where are those two knuckleheads? John told me they are a handful. Poor guy.” Pam smiled at the thought of John, he was hunky, but he wanted nothing to do with her. John merely wanted to spend whatever time he had left with his sons and grandson.

The pitter-patter of Jack’s little feet were heard before Lucifer had a chance to reply. Then her arms were full of Jack’s sweet baby scent. She sniffed his hair lovingly while he snuggled into her. Jack whimpered, “I want Mama.”

Pam wrapped her arms around Jack and said calmly, “Jack-Jack, you know that Mama loves you, and he’s here.”

Jack sniffled and used Pam’s shirt to wipe his eyes. His little voice cracked when he said, “Not enough, Mama snuggles.”

Pam made an exaggerated gasp in mock offense and asked, “Are my snuggles not good enough for you?”

Jack pulled his head away from her for a moment, replied with a blunt, “No,” then he snuggled back into her.

She laughed lightly at Jack’s antics. Pam always thought that Jack reminded her of a young Lucifer with his mischievousness and what she imagined Castiel would have been like as a child. She wished she could have known Castiel during those formative years, but Castiel was robbed of a normal childhood.

Sam’s worried voice came from behind her, and Pam could smell how sour he and the other person he smelled. She wrinkled her nose. No wonder Jack didn’t feel like he got enough cuddles. “Pam, I heard Jack called you. I am so sorry. Here, I can take him back to bed. Cas can make you some tea for your troubles.”

Pam huffed and tightened her hold on a very content Jack. She said firmly, “Jack and I are having a snuggling session. I will take Castiel up on the tea, though.” Pam paused and added, “Why don’t you and Grumpy take a shower to get that stench off of you then come join me for some tea? We have some things to discuss.”

The other person with Sam, who Pam realized must be Dean based on the scent smelling of a mix of Sam and John, said quietly presumably to Sam, “Who is she and who is Grumpy?”

Sam whispered back because, apparently, they thought she was deaf and blind. “Ah, Pam. She is a friend. She owns a bar and works as a therapist….I… I…ah… I think she was calling you Grumpy.”

Dean huffed and defended himself in a whisper, “I am not Grumpy. If anyone is Grumpy, it is you.” Pam heard the retreating footsteps of Sam and Dean, so she knew they were at least going in the direction of a shower. If they actually showered would be anyone’s guess. 

Pam relaxed as a few moments later, Castiel handed her a warm cup of tea. The scent of sweet honey hit her nose as she took her first sip. Pam smiled into the cup, “Mmm Castiel, your tea is amazing as always.”

Castiel sat down next to her and ran a hand through Jack’s hair. The little guy had already fallen asleep against her. Castiel whispered, “I worry about Jack. I don’t want him to lose Dean like he lost John. It was hard on him, and I don’t think he understands.”

Pam took another sip of tea and asked casually, “What do you think he believes?”

Castiel rested his hand on Jack’s back. There was no doubt in Pam’s mind, Castiel could feel Jack’s steady heartbeat. Castiel whispered, “I worry that he thinks Sam is going to disappear like John did, and if Dean dies because he won’t get treatment, then it will get even worse. I want to do what is right for Jack.”

Pam took a slow breath and said, “We can’t control when we die. The only thing we can control is the time we have. Any of us could die today or even tomorrow. If Dean doesn’t want to get treatment and finds death a better option, we have time to emotionally prepare both Jack and Sam for that. It won’t be easy, but sometimes death is easier on young minds to understand when it isn’t sudden.”

Castiel smelled angry for a moment, then any hint of anger quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sterile smell. One of the few things Pam envied about Castiel was his ability to mask his scent. Since she couldn’t see him, she had no idea if his pain showed on his face, but she knew he could hide his smell well. Castiel said slowly, “I don’t want Jack to have to watch any of us die. I know he will, in time, but I want him to have a life with us and security.”

Pam nodded and asked, “You want him to have what you didn’t have, and you feel that Jack can get that if everyone is alive and well.”

Castiel moved his hand away from Jack, and he admitted, “I often wonder if my life would have been different if my mother never died.”

Pam took another sip of her tea. She commented, “Most likely, but it is hard to say on if it would have been better or more painful. Your mother would not have been able to save you from your father because she was an omega. She may have been able to protect you and offer you comfort, but I find it likely that Michael still would have been the one to free you.”

Castiel whispered, “I know.”

They sat in silence aside from Jack’s soft snores, until the sound of footsteps was heard. Pam sniffed the air and knew it was Sam and Dean. They both smelled less sour, but there was an undertone of grief in their scents. No wonder Jack wasn’t sleeping well.

It sounded like Dean threw himself in a chair across from the sofa while Sam sat down on the other side of Castiel. Pam shook her head at their antics, typical brothers. Pam felt Jack start to drool on her when Dean snapped, “Who are you? Why are you here? And why are your eyes white?”

Sam squeaked, “Dean, that was rude.”

Pam chuckled as she took a sip of tea. She leaned forward carefully as not to disturb Jack as she set her teacup on the coffee table. She then leaned back with the boy before responding to either of them. Pam calmly said, “Sam, questions are okay. My name is Pam, and I am a family friend. I must say your daddy sure didn’t do you justice. He never once described you as grumpy. I think you might be as grumpy as John.” Pam laughed to herself, and if she could see, she knew she’d see how offended Dean looked. Pam calmed her laugher and added, “My name is Pam. I was a childhood friend of Lucifer and Michael. I am here because Little Jack here called me to tell me the two of you were fighting.”

Dean at least sounded regretful, “Hey, I tried to find the secret dungeon when everyone was asleep, so this wouldn’t happen. Dad wrote about it in his journal. Your friends experimented with my dad and Sammy. Now, they want to experiment on me. It is not happening.”

Pam knew about John’s journal. He had told her about it. She knew it didn’t say anything about a dungeon or experiments being done on him. Pam asked, “So you think Sam is being hurt, and that is why you’re so grumpy?”

Dean snapped, “Yes.”

Sam responded with a pitiful, “I am not being hurt.”

Pam ran a hand up and down Jack’s sleeping back. She rocked him in her arms as she said, “Dean, you have the tools to do research to determine what type of treatment you want. I suggest you meet up with Charlie. She lives at the sanctuary. She has gotten a lot of forbidden research on omega care, which you may find interesting.”

Dean sounded like Jack right before a tantrum when he said, “I don’t need to do any research. I am fine.”

Pam wrinkled her nose a little and responded quietly, “I can smell you’re sick from here, and I can’t see, and I am not a doctor. You’re not okay. Whether or not you chose to do something about that is entirely your choice. However, when I spoke with your father before he died, it was important to him that you receive the medical care you need to have a healthy and productive life.”

Sam whispered, and from the sound it, Sam may have been crying on Castiel’s shoulder, “I don’t want to lose my brother right after I found him.”

Dean huffed, “Shut up, bitch. You think I abandoned your ass, and that was the farthest thing from the truth. We checked and thought you were dead. I buried you under some brush because the ground was frozen so I couldn’t dig. Do you have any idea what it felt like to bury you?”

Pam listened to the sounds of steady breathing. She wanted to give the boys a moment to make their voices heard. It was Castiel that spoke, not Sam. His voice was weak, “I didn’t think Sam was alive when I first saw him. There was so much blood, and the pulse was slow. I am grateful you left Sam. It allowed all of you to live. Gabriel and Lucifer saved Sam’s life. The alpha that hurt Sam was still in the woods; he would have found you and John if you had stayed. I don’t know if Gabriel would have been able to save all three of you if you were in the same condition as Sam.”

Pam cleared her throat and said, “It is understandable that Sam feels some abandonment by John and Dean. However, it is also equally understandable for Dean to feel abandoned by John and Sam.”

Dean sounded angry when he said a sharp, “What?”

Pam calmly took a breath, “John was here with Sam, where he knew it was safe. Yet, he didn’t come to get you. He never told anyone where you were. Doesn’t that upset you?”

Dean kicked out his feet and responded with heat, “Not surprising.”

Pam picked up her tea and took another sip. She asked, “Why is it not surprising?”

Dean sniffled and admitted, “I wasn’t where I was supposed to be, okay? Dad told me where to hideout. He gave me a list of places to cover years. I didn’t follow it because I was afraid the authorities would have found out about the code. I mixed it up, so no one could find me. When I got caught, it was because I followed the code just to see if it was safe. I thought I could get out on time. Dad may have tried to find me, but he also knew how I scrambled code. He could have found me, but he always cared more about Sam.”

Sam sounded indigent when he said, “You’re joking. You have got to be joking. You and Dad would go off on trips without me all the time. I never got that one on one time with Dad growing up. I wore your old clothes. Hell, I even had your old socks and underwear. When Dad got here, he said he didn’t know where you were because he didn’t trust my alphas. Then when he admitted he had this secret travel plan with you, no one could find you. We all thought you had died or gotten caught by alphas who didn’t register you. Dad was beside himself with grief.”

Pam held up her hand to stop the escalating argument, “The point is both of you have valid reasons to have felt abandoned. Each of you had a different experience, but that doesn’t make the other’s experience less valid. We have to ask ourselves, what do we want to do from here? So, why don’t we start with Dean.”

Dean huffed and said crankily, “I would like to get some sleep, not have tubes coming out of me, and not have daily discussions about whether or not I should whack off my balls.”

Pam nodded and said slowly, “So Dean, what course of action do you have to take to get those three things?”

Dean groaned, “I don’t know. I can’t leave because these four own me, and I am not leaving Sam alone with them.”

Sam chimed in, “But you will leave me alone if you don’t get treatment. If you just got treatment, you wouldn’t have tubes, and we would all be sleeping right now.”

Dean snapped back and said dramatically, “I wouldn’t have my balls, Sammy. They are important.”

Sam responded sourly, “I wouldn’t know, Dean. I never got to experience cancer-causing balls.”

Pam took a long sip of her tea. Some of the honey settled at the bottom, which made it extra sweet. She said calmly, “I think everyone needs to stop pressuring Dean about a medical procedure he’s not comfortable with. It is normal, even in liberal countries, for omegas to be castrated or have the gland behind the gonad removed after presentation to prevent illness. Only in this backward country did it become something sinister.”

Gabriel said from the doorway, “The gland removal isn’t always effective in patients Dean’s age. The journals I have read said both the gland and the gonads need to be removed so Dean can be healthy.”

Pam lifted Jack up in her arms and said calmly, “I am putting Jack to bed. I suggest that you, Dr. Novak, give Dean all the options, even those you think won’t work because of his age. Then let him make a choice. You giving him half-ass information is why some of this happened. The other part is the Winchester stubbornness. Oh, and give him time to think without pressuring him.”

With that, Pam started her slow journey up the stairs to Jack’s room to put the little boy to bed. She could smell that Castiel was behind her to make she didn’t fall, and Jack got to bed safely. Pam hoped they would heed her advice, but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for your wonderful comments. :) 
> 
> I know some people do not login to leave a comment, but I updated my commenting only to allow only registered users to comment. I got two bizarre comments from an unregistered user. I think I have a stalker. 
> 
> Only registered users can comment for now. I am sorry to everyone that reads on their mobile without logging in and can't comment. I hope you find the time to login and leave me a comment. I have been enjoying the sharp division in the comments over Sam and Dean's antics.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV John
> 
> 1983
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains rape and battery.

_John rocked Sammy in his arms as he sat in the corner of the room and listened to Mary's tirade with another alpha, Cain. Dean, thankfully, was upstairs asleep. John knew his little boy didn't need to hear this. Neither of them needed to listen to what was being said, but Sammy had the benefit of not being able to understand. Although, whenever John looked at Sammy, he thought he could see that he knew the world was far from fair in the boy's eyes. On more than one occasion, John wondered if it would be better to spare his sons from all of this._

_Mary paced back and forth across the living room with the scent of anger thick in the air. She seemed more out of sorts than usual. "I wanted a girl like me—a rare alpha female. What I got were two worthless omega males. What am I going to do with them?"_

_Cain sipped on a whiskey John had poured for him earlier. He relaxed against the sofa Dean liked to hide behind when he played. Cain sounded unconcerned, "Impregnant your omega and see if he gets pregnant. You can always say he was whoring around if it is another omega and have it put up for adoption. No one will adopt the little shit until it is old enough to breed, but it is an option."_

_Mary stopped her pacing to stare directly at John. It felt like she was staring into his soul. It made him uneasy and fearful of his son's safety. John didn't know how he could protect his sons from the cruelty of the world, and he didn't know how he could protect them from Mary. He tried to protect them from Mary. John told Dean plenty of lies about her to make her seem like the perfect mother. John knew he would do the same, Sammy._

_Mary said shortly, "The idea of him getting pregnant sickens me. Did you know he started producing milk for both Sam and Dean?"_

_John looked down in shame, but Sammy's bright eyes caught his, and John felt his shame melt away. He gave Sammy a kiss on the top of his head to show the baby that he loved him._

_Cain laughed menacingly, "He's a bitch. What did you expect? What are you doing to do with the offspring? I can have them disappear."_

_John stifled a growl from his chest. There was no way he would ever allow someone to take his children. John knew what Cain implied, the alpha wanted to kill his omega boys._

_Mary shook her head and sat down on the sofa next to Cain; she sounded disinterested, "Bobby already asked for Dean and Sam. He also voiced an interest in John if I don't want him. Bobby's wife died, so I think he wants to use them for breeding and labor around the salvage yard."_

_Cain sounded bored, "That seems like a bad business deal."_

_Mary shrugged, "Bobby agreed to pay for all of their expenses until they become of age, including daycare and education. He is even giving me a small sum for the shame of putting up with them. It seems fair enough, and I don't have to deal with John getting depressed about losing his babies. Omegas are so sensitive." John winced at the way Mary described him. He knew his love for his sons was a problem for Mary. So many things he did were a problem for her, but he did the best he could._

_Cain stood up and stretched his shoulders. He asked casually, "So about the debts you owe me."_

_Mary sighed and walked over to John. She said sharply, "Give me the baby," hesitantly John handed Sammy to her. He immediately started crying in her arms. John ached to take his baby back, but he stopped himself. Mary adjusted Sammy in her arms and said to Cain, "I am going to put it to bed, and I will be in the other room. Do not break any of his bones or cause permanent injury and please to use a condom." Mary walked out of the room, and John listened as Sammy's cries faded._

_He knew what was about to happen. It happened so many times before. John looked down at the ground as Cain's feet came into view. John could feel his heart beating in his chest; it beat wildly every time Mary offered him up to pay her debts. Cain slapped John hard across the face; John did his best not to react. He knew that would only encourage the alpha._

_John's lack of movement did not grant John mercy. Cain kicked John in the side until John couldn't sit up anymore and fell over. Cain laughed as John fought with instinct. John wanted to run away, but he knew he had to stay still. Cain grabbed John by his hair and pulled him up off the ground. John cried out because of the pain, which caused manic laughter to bubble from Cain's chest. The alpha threw John on the sofa, so hard John's skin stung from the impact. Cain wasted no time in tearing John's clothes off. With each article of clothing removed, Cain delivered another round of punches._

_John felt dizzy and weak by the time he was naked. He couldn't even raise a voice of protest when he felt Cain enter him. John closed his eyes and did his best to block it out. If John could have one wish, it would be that his sons never experience this. Cain started hitting John on the head with closed fists as he raped him. John saw stars behind his closed eyes as it felt like a knife repeatedly entered his body through his hole._

_Eventually, the pounding became too much, and John faded into blissful darkness._

_When John woke up, he smelled smoke. The living room was empty save for his blood splattered about. John staggered his way out of the living room to look for Sam and Dean. John reached the base of the stairs and looked up; at the top of the stairs, John saw Cain with Mary. She looked to be pleading with him about something John couldn't entirely focus on. Everything was blurry._

_John heard a scream as he made his way up the stairs to Sammy's room. The nursery corner was on fire, but all John could listen to was Mary's screams. John picked Sammy up out of his crib and walked out of the room. In the hallway, on the other side of Cain, was Dean. John yelled at Dean, "Take your brother and run."_

_Dean immediately went to John and took Sammy. He took off down the stairs like a boy on a mission. With Dean and Sammy out of harm's way, John watched Cain and Mary fight for a few moments. Then he left them to their squabble and followed Dean out of the house. As he exited, there was an explosion from home. Cain and Mary were still inside. John used his naked body to shield Dean and Sammy from and debris._

_Something must have hit him because the next thing John knew, he was in the back of an ambulance with an EMT working on him. Dean sat on the bench nearby with Sammy held tightly in his arm. John kept his focus on the boys. John asked, "My babies?"_

_The EMT smiled at him kindly, "Don't worry, little omega, your baby omegas are right here close and safe. We're going to get you patched up at the hospital. Don't you worry about a thing."_

_John knew with Sammy and Dean's ages they wouldn't separate them from him, at least not yet. John knew he needed to develop a plan and needed to come up with one quickly. He had to make sure his boys were safe._


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Jack

Jack woke up, wrapped up in his blankets with Honey Bee in his arms. He gave Honey Bee a kiss and untangled himself from his blankets. The last thing he remembered was cuddling with Pam Pam. Jack stuck out his bottom lip to pout because he liked cuddling with Pam. She had pillows on her chest. His uncles and Daddy didn’t have. It wasn’t fair that Pam Pam abandoned him, but at least he had Honey Bee.

Honey Bee would never let him down. Honey Bee always loved him, cuddled him, and never forgot him. Unlike Mama, who has been depriving him of cuddles.

Despite Honey Bee’s clear superiority over Mama, Jack decided to go to Mama to cuddle. Mama cuddles were still the best ever. Papa cuddles were a close second, but Papa died. Jack knew Papa lived inside of him now; Mama told him so. However, sometimes Jack wished he could feel Papa cuddles one more time. Mama got the last cuddles with Papa, which was unfair.

Jack marched down the hallway with Honey Bee tucked under his arm. He was a boy on a mission. When Jack got to Mama’s room, it was empty, and the bed was made. Jack pouted and decided he had to find Mama. Cuddles was necessary.

He opened the door to Daddy’s room next, and Mama wasn’t there. Daddy’s bed wasn’t made, and Daddy left his teddy untucked on the bed. Jack walked over to Daddy’s bed and grabbed hold of the teddy. Carefully, Jack rested the teddy up against the pillows and tucked the blankets in around him so he wouldn’t get cold. Jack gave the teddy a kiss, so the teddy would know he’s loved and quietly left the room.

Next, Jack opened the door to Uncle Gabe’s room. Jack gasped at the sight of the room. Uncle Gabe had candy wrappers on his desk. That was a big no-no, and Uncle Mike would not be happy. Jack stepped into the room and looked around a little more. He saw that Uncle Gabe had a bag of candy next to the empty wrappers. Jack tilted his head because he knew Uncle Gabe told him that there wasn’t any candy in the house. Jack slowly walked over to the bag of candy. He picked out a few of the candies with nougat and hid them behind Honey Bee. Jack crept out of Uncle Gabe’s room and back to his own. He scanned his room for a good hiding place. Jack walked over to his desk and pulled out a drawer. He put the candy on top of the journal Papa gave him. It was a special journal because it looked just like Papa’s journal.

Jack took a deep breath and decided that he needed to keep looking for Mama. He left his room again with Honey Bee in tow. Jack slowly opened the door to Uncle Luci’s room. Uncle Luci’s bed was tightly made, so it didn’t look inviting. There were a few books on the nightstand next to the bed. One of the books was open, with the pages facing down. Daddy always said not to do that with books because it could cause the pages to bend. Jack walked over to Uncle Luci’s nightstand and closed the book for him. There was a strange picture on the cover of two people kissing without clothes on a snow-covered hill. Jack thought that was odd because how could two people be comfortable naked in the snow. Adults were weird.

Jack left Uncle Luci’s room and walked to Uncle Mike’s room. Jack heard weird noises from behind Uncle Mike’s door. Maybe someone was hurt? Jack tried the doorknob only to find it locked. Jack let his fangs come out and hissed at the door. Then Jack heard a loud moan that sounded like Mama. He felt his little heart start to beat faster in his chest. He had to save Mama. Jack ran down the hallway again, frantically looking for someone to help Mama. He couldn’t let Mama go away like Papa did. The door was locked then too. Jack frantically opened the door to Uncle Dean’s room to see if anyone was in there. Thankfully, Uncle Dean was in his room, reading something with a poopy look on his face. Jack took a couple of moments to catch his breath while Uncle Dean stared at him.

Uncle Dean asked coldly, “What are you doing, Jack?”

Jack glanced up at Uncle Dean; he was weird and cranky. It made Jack want to stick his tongue out to him, but he didn’t. He had more important things to attend to, like saving Mama. Jack shouted, “Someone is hurting Mama. Mama cry in Uncle Mike’s room.”

Uncle Dean moved past him faster than Jack had ever seen anyone move. Jack had to run to catch up with Uncle Dean, but Uncle Dean was way quicker. By the time Jack got to Uncle Mike’s room, Uncle Dean already had the door open, and Jack saw Uncle Mike’s naked butt. Mama was under Uncle Mike, and Jack didn’t understand what they were doing. He tilted his head curiously and said innocently, “Mama, okay? Uncle Mike hurt Mama?”

Uncle Mike tried to frantically cover himself and Mama with blankets while Uncle Dean sounded really mad, “Are those sex toys? What are you doing with my brother?”

Mama sounded stressed, “Dean, now is not the time. Can you please get Jack out of here? We are tied together.”

Jack hid behind Uncle Dean’s leg and grabbed hold of his pant leg. He felt a tube going down Uncle Dean’s pants, which was different. Jack gave it a little tug. Uncle Dean screamed and grabbed his crotch. Jack put Honey Bee over his head to protect himself from Uncle Dean’s failing arms and cries.

Over Uncle Dean’s screams, Jack heard Uncle Mike order using his bossy voice, “Jack, please close the door and go get Uncle Gabe to check on Uncle Dean.”

Jack saluted Uncle Mike, closed the door, and ran down the stairs of the house, shouting, “Uncle Gabe, help! Uncle Gabe help.”

Uncle Gabe came running around the corner and met Jack on the stairs. Uncle Gabe saw Uncle Dean screaming and gently moved Jack out of the way. Jack was a little offended but followed Uncle Gabe up the stairs.

Jack clutched Honey Bee to his face to drown out Uncle Dean’s screams. Uncle Gabe undid Uncle Dean’s pants, and Jack saw blood around private parts. Jack frowned because he didn’t think he caused that, but maybe he tugged too hard and hurt Uncle Dean. Jack felt tears well in his eyes because he didn’t want to hurt Uncle Dean.

Uncle Gabe sounded calm, so that had to be a good sign, “Okay, Dean, I am going to carry you to Lucifer’s room because it is the closest. Then I am going to give you something for the pain and take a look at this tube in your gonads.”

Uncle Dean screamed, “Just knock me out. It feels like my balls are on fire and getting stabbed at the same time.”

Jack had no idea what that meant, and he watched helplessly as Uncle Gabe carried Uncle Dean to Uncle Luci’s room. Jack didn’t know what to do. All he wanted was Mama to cuddle him. Now, Uncle Mike was doing weird things with Mama, and Uncle Dean was hurt. Jack wiped his eyes. All he wanted as Mama cuddles.

Jack squealed when he felt himself get lifted up. He turned his head to see Daddy. Jack cuddled into Daddy’s chest. Daddy made an excellent third option behind Mama and Papa. Jack cried on Daddy’s shoulder, “Mama is hurt. Uncle Mike naked. Uncle Dean hurt.”

Daddy rocked Jack in his arms and carried him downstairs to the living room. Daddy wrapped them both in a blanket and continued rocking as Uncle Dean screamed in the background. Daddy hummed a song. Daddy tried to hum songs like Mommy, but it was never the same. Jack cuddled close and tried to drown out the screaming.

After a few minutes, the screaming stopped, and Jack felt like he did a terrible thing. Jack jumped in Daddy’s arms when he heard Uncle Luci’s strained voice, “Cas, I am driving Gabe and Dean to the clinic. I don’t understand what exactly is going on, but Gabe says Dean needs treatment there.”

Daddy nodded his head and continued the rocking. Calmly Daddy said, “Please pass on to Dean that Jack is very sorry for hurting him. I will take Jack to work with me today.”

Uncle Luci gave a tired sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He touched Jack’s nose with his finger gently and said, “Once Uncle Dean is okay, we’re going to have a talk about your strength. Little alphas like you don’t know their own strength.”

Jack wrinkled his nose. He was the strongest alpha ever. Mama told him so. He knew his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I toyed with writing this chapter from Dean's POV or Jack's POV, and I felt like Jack hasn't had enough screen time lately. He's cute and a terror. 
> 
> The next present chapter (Chapter 43) will be from Dean's POV.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - Pov Lucifer
> 
> 1994

_"Hey Lucifer, do you want to join us at the brothel?" Gordon yelled from across the police station with a giant grin on his face._

_Lucifer wasn't naïve enough to believe for a moment Gordon had friendly intentions. It was difficult for Lucifer to be the newest officer on the force. Everyone had judgments about him, but Lucifer tried not to let those judgments get to him. He knew he was right, after all. Alphas were violent and imperfect—a flawed creation by the gods that now left a stain upon the earth._

_Lucifer closed the file he was working on and said simply to Gordon, "I will have to pass as I prefer willing partners." Lucifer didn't miss the snickers of the other officers._

_Gordon seemed unperturbed and mocked, "Oh, I forgot. Daddy Dearest broke in your baby brother for you. I got to say, Satan, your brother sure, acts like a bitch."_

_Lucifer felt his eyes flash red, but he quickly calmed his inner alpha. Castiel was a child, a mere fourteen years old, but he carried the scars of an old man. Castiel was perhaps one of the strongest people Lucifer knew, next to himself. Lucifer didn't comment back to Gordon, which earned eye rolls from the other officers. Instead, Lucifer let them trickle out while he focused on his paperwork._

_About two hours later, Jody popped her head onto the station floor and said calmly, "Hey Lucifer, we got a call about an incident at Covent Brothel. Can you go check it out and go home to get some rest?"_

_Lucifer ran a hand through his hair, realizing he'd lost track of time. He had no doubt in his mind that Cassie was worried about him. It both broke and warmed his heart whenever Castiel would offer him his teddy after a particularly rough day._

_None-the-less, Lucifer left the station and drove across town to Covent Brothel. Lucifer could hear the owner of the establishment shouting before he even reached the door._

_"You cannot come in here and kill my bitches. Do you have any idea how much it costs to buy a pretty one that obeys? They aren't cheap."_

_Lucifer felt a pit in his stomach grow, but he continued to walk up to the brothel. He put on his best police voice when he asked firmly, "What is going on here?" It was then Lucifer saw Gordon standing off to the side with blood staining his face and shirt. The look in Gordon's eyes would undoubtedly give him nightmares for years to come. The man looked crazed, like he believed himself to be a god._

_The owner pointed at Gordon and snarled, "He killed my best bitch."_

_Gordon showed his fangs as he licked the blood off of his lips. He said slowly, "Bitches are a useless waste of space. She wasn't even fertile." Lucifer took a steadying breath. It was common knowledge that omegas who were forced into prostitution were sterilized. It made controlling their heats easier and, more importantly, prevented any pregnancies. Brothel owners would face a sea of red tape and fines if an omega became pregnant, and the alpha sire was unknown._

_Lucifer asked kindly, "Can I see the omega?" Lucifer held out hope somewhere in his mind that the omega was alive. Perhaps injured but not dead._

_The owner nodded and yelled, "Ava, please show the cop the body."_

_A young omega barely looked old enough to be of maturity walked over to him with her head down. She took Lucifer's hand gently without speaking a word and led Lucifer down a darkened hallway. The only lights in the hallway were red, leaving no doubt in Lucifer's mind what went on inside these walls._

_Ava opened the door to a room and stepped aside. Slowly after taking a deep breath, Lucifer stepped into the room. He could smell the scent of fresh blood, but beneath that was a comforting scent. Lucifer had read stories about scent compatible mates. The romantics among the population called scent compatible mates soulmates, but Lucifer doubted there was such a thing. His siblings' scents smelled compatible with him, and he never thought about having a sexual relationship with them._

_How could a world with soulmates allow such cruelty to happen?_

_Lucifer scanned the room, and his eyes fell to the lifeless body on the bed. The omega's head hung over the edge of the bed, and her throat was visibly ripped out. Claws had torn into the omega's side, leaving gashes and missing sections of skin on the torso. Lucifer wasn't sure if this was a male omega or a female one. He took in the omega's face. Her crystal blue eyes, a replica of Castiel's, were open; even in death, fear could still be seen on her face. Her dark hair was shorn off into an unruly mess._

_Something cracked inside of Lucifer the longer he stared at the omega. Her face became Castiel's face. Ava said from behind him, "She was fourteen." A child had no business working at a brothel._

_Lucifer stepped closer to the body and felt his heart start to beat in his chest vigorously; without all the blood, this omega was the spitting image of Castiel._

_Gordon took that opportunity to yell throughout the brothel, "I found a bitch that looks just like your slut brother. Do you think his eyes looked like that when Daddy fucked him?"_

_Lucifer felt his eyes turn red, and his alpha took over. He didn't have the willpower to retake control. He walked back down the dark hallway and over to a grinning Gordon. Without much thought, Lucifer reached up to his hands and snapped Gordon's neck._

_After that, everything became a blur for Lucifer; he didn't remember much from the coming days. He couldn't speak, and he was fearful of letting Castiel out of his sight. Lucifer guarded Castiel's room day and night. He knew he was scaring Castiel, but he couldn't stop himself._

_Finally, Gabriel gave him a shot in the arm, and Lucifer felt himself start to relax. Lucifer felt his head clear, and he saw Jody in his living room with Michael and Gabriel. All of them looked concerned._

_Jody spoke first, "Lucifer, you're not in trouble for what happened. Judge Tran ruled that Gordon provoked you. I think you need to take some time off the force, though, to recover. You have a long term disability plan that will pay sixty percent of your salary for however long you need."_

_Lucifer blinked a couple of times and said dumbly, "I don't understand."_

_Gabriel patted his knee and said calmly, "Luci, I love you, but you're not well. What you saw hurt you not physically but inside your mind. Give it time."_

_Lucifer nodded slowly in agreement, he didn't quite get it, but he agreed._

_Michael cleared his throat and said carefully, "Part of the reason why you had the reaction you did is that the omega Gordon killed was our biological sister. Her name was Hannah, and she was Castiel's twin sister. Dad sold her as an infant as part of his studies. I arranged for her to be buried by the tree line on our property."_

_Lucifer buried his head in his hands as his body shook. If he had just gone with Gordon to the brothel, he could have stopped this. He could have bought Hannah off the brothel owner and took her home. He could have done something._

_Anything other than paperwork could have saved her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, it took so long to get this out. I had writer's block brought on by everything going on in my country.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

Never in Dean’s life had he ever felt something as painful as when Jack pulled on the tube coming out of his nuts. It was that moment when Dean made some critical decisions. First and most importantly, Jack definitely lived up to his father’s name. He had no doubt that kid was the anti-Christ. Second and equally as important, he would never have children. If childbirth hurt more than this, he wanted nothing to do with it. He would just get a dog. Third and of lesser importance, Gabriel should not be able to carry him so easily.

Strangely, Dean felt slightly better about Lucifer carrying him out to the car because at least Lucifer wasn’t a foot shorter than him. Okay, that might be an exaggeration, but Dean felt better.

Dean wasn’t sure what exactly happened to his nuts, but he did know Gabriel seemed worried. As a general rule of thumb, if a doctor is worried, it is a good idea to be concerned. Thankfully, Gabriel gave him something for the pain before they drove to the omega clinic. It didn’t make the pain go away completely, but it did take the edge off and made everything a little fuzzy.

One regrettable side-effect of everything being a little fuzzy was his inner omega felt it was a humiliating good idea to snuggle into Gabriel for comfort while Lucifer drove. Dean made a couple more critical decisions on the way to the clinic. One, he would never tell anyone about snuggling with Gabriel. Two, he would never ever tell anyone he thought Castiel smelled the best. Three and most importantly, Lucifer would never be allowed to drive Baby. He was far too aggressive of a driver to drive Baby.

Baby deserved better.

The drive to the clinic was short, and Meg seemed very concerned when Lucifer carried him in. It didn’t really surprise Dean when he got to put a room immediately. Gabriel numbed the area around his nuts, and Dean sighed in relief. The relief was very much short-lived.

Gabriel sounded worried, “Dean, the skin on your gonads is fragile, and it tore significantly when Jack pulled your drain line. I need to see if the balloon on the line caused any damage inside of you. You will need stitches, and the area will be sore. With cancer already in the area, I am very concerned about healing. I will need to put in another drain line because if I don’t, the swelling will tear the stitches out.”

Dean blinked at him slowly. He was pretty high, with all the pain medication. Dean leaned up on the bed and took a look at the tattered state of his nuts. It was bloody, and there was a jagged tear down the middle. Dean thought about ending this whole thing now. He could get his nuts cut off and not have to worry about cancer or drain lines, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t feel ready. He wasn’t sure he would ever feel prepared for that.

Dean felt a pit in his stomach grow when he thought about what Sam said to him. He didn’t want Sam to have to watch him die. However, Dean knew there were no guarantees in life. If cancer didn’t kill him, something else would. Death was perhaps the one certain thing in life. Death is something no one, rich or poor, could escape. Death claimed everyone.

Gabriel sounded worried, “Dean, are you with me?”

Dean blinked slowly at Gabriel. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He asked, “Are you sure you won’t hurt me?”

Gabriel paused whatever he was about to do and stood up and took Dean’s hand. He made eye contact and said slowly, “Deep breaths, Deano. You’re going to be okay.” Dean breathed in and out slowly. Stubbornly he refused to take a deep breath, only slow and steady ones. If Gabriel noticed his rebellion, he didn’t mention it. Eventually, Dean calmed down a little, and his head cleared.

Dean glared at Gabriel after he recovered his senses and said, “No, I am not going to be okay because I still have nut cancer, and my nephew tried to rip my balls off today. Your whole family is insane. I am surprised you don’t wear sunglasses inside like a bunch of douchebags.”

Gabriel nodded and smiled, “I see the pain medication is working. I am going to try to make this quick.”

Dean groaned on the bed and said harshly, “Hey, why don’t you cut out that gland or whatever while you’re in there.” Dean read about the gland in his dad’s journal. He knew it was bad business, but he didn’t completely trust Gabriel to be a nut thief when he took out the gland.

Gabriel let out a slow breath and asked slowly, “Are you absolutely sure you want me to remove the gland? I cannot put it back in after it is out, and I will need to sedate you because if you move, I could hit a nerve.”

Dean squinted at Gabriel getting knocked out was not part of the deal. He asked suspiciously, “Which nerve?”

Gabriel sighed, “The one that gives you an erection and bladder control.”

Dean asked, “When Sam got cut, did they cut his nerve out? Could he use mine?”

Gabriel gave an exasperated sigh, “Dean… I am not discussing Sam’s medical history without his consent. You know as well as I do that he doesn’t like talking about that injury, and no, you can’t share nerves.”

Dean grumped and pouted, “Fine, I will take that as a yes. You can knock me out, but I better wake up with my nuts. If they aren’t there, I am taking yours.”

Gabriel shook his head and reassured, “Your gonads will be unharmed.”

Dean muttered, “They better be.”

Then he watched Gabriel pull out a needle and insert it into his IV. Dean stared as the clear fluid entered the tube. He pictured in his mind the journey inside the line to his body before the world turned white, and everything felt at peace. Dean felt a warmth surround him, and he never wanted to leave this place.

Unfortunately, all good things had to come to an end. Dean woke up, groaning in pain. It felt like someone took a baseball bat to his family jewels. Dean reached down a hand to make sure everything was still where it was supposed to be when a hand caught him and said, “Hey Dean, don’t mess with that.”

Dean blinked a couple times as he tried to place the voice. It sounded like Dad, but Dad was dead, or at least that was what they told him. Dean wanted Dad more than anything right now. He knew Dad could make the pain go away, and he would know what to feed him. Dad would even hold him and ruffle his hair as he told him it was okay. Dean really wanted that right now.

He wanted his dad to tell him it would be okay. He wanted his dad to hold him until he felt better. He didn’t want to face mating, strange alphas, cancer, or death without his dad. The truth was, despite all of his stubbornness and rash discissions, he was afraid. He was so scared, and he didn’t have that one person he trusted to make the monsters go away.

Dean whispered in hope, “Dad?”

The hand gave him a gentle squeeze and said softly, “No, Dean. It’s Sammy.”

Dean whispered in pain, “Sammy, I hurt. I want Dad.”

Sam’s other hand brushed through Dean’s hair and said quietly to someone else, “Hey, can you find Gabriel to see if it’s okay for Dean to get more pain medication?”

A very sexy, gravelly voice responded, “Of course, Sam. I will be right back.” Dean opened his eyes to look at the sexy voice and felt a knot in his stomach when he realized he was lusting after Castiel. He was the most harmless of the four alphas.

A few moments later, a nurse came into the room with a giant needle and took Dean’s arm. Without much preamble, she injected something into him, and the pain began to fade. Dean blinked at her and stated, “You’re not Gabriel.”

She raised an eyebrow at him and asked playfully, “Nope, Dr. Novak is afraid of needles, so he sent me.”

Dean looked away from her and closed his eyes. Gabriel was such a wimp. He gave Sammy’s hand another squeeze and said, “Don’t leave me, Sammy. You’re all I got.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks to everyone for their patience. 
> 
> Yes, Dean was high as a kite for the duration of this chapter. Also, I don't know how it is in other countries but here in the US, they will totally let you make your own medical decisions when eight shades to the wind. 
> 
> Dean was probably not in the best state of mind to make this decision.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter - POV Sam
> 
> *This takes place during the beginning of Sam's pregnancy.

_Sam let the scalding hot water turn his skin red as he sat on the floor of the shower, lost in his thoughts. Most days, he was okay, and he could accept things the way they were. Other days, like today, he couldn’t do it. Everything was scary, and sometimes it seemed like the only things that were real, hurt._

_Sam ran his fingers over the nubs left behind on his other hand from where Gabriel had to remove frostbitten fingers. It bothered him that he didn’t have ten fingers and ten toes. He didn’t have two ears. The obvious signs of trauma were on display for the whole world to see, and his alphas got compliments for taking care of him like he was a damaged toy no one really wanted._

_He supposed he was a damaged toy. He wasn’t the prized virgin omega alphas bid millions on. Sure, the brothers said Sam was beautiful and perfect, but Sam doubted they meant it. Sam also worried about what would happen if they found Dad and Dean. Would they want to mate them too? Would he be asked if he was okay with sharing? Would he be expected to be intimate with his father and brother?_

_The questions, which Sam usually kept a bay, floated in and out of his mind. Usually, Sam could push aside his doubts and questions. He could follow the wants of his alphas because that was what made him feel at peace. He didn’t have to worry when it was outside of his control. It wasn’t that Sam didn’t like to make decisions for himself; it was just that he learned over his time that it was better not to make decisions. Life wasn’t as scary then._

_Sam sniffled in his bout of self-pity as he heard the bathroom door open. He didn’t bother to glance up to see who it was. Michael’s concerned voice rang out in the small room, “Sammy, are you okay?”_

_Sam sniffled again and uselessly wiped the tears off his face, only for the scalding water to cover his face a moment later. He didn’t know what to say to Michael. It wasn’t like Michael treated him bad or made him do something he disagreed with._

_Michael reached into the shower and yelled, “Ouch.” Then he turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back. Sam didn’t resist as Michael pulled him out of the shower and wrapped him in a fluffy towel to dry him off. It felt nice to be coddled, even if the coddling meant he was broken._

_After Sam was dried off and Michael brushed his hair, he was lead into the bedroom and manhandled under the blankets. Sam knew he couldn’t sleep like this because he didn’t have a disposable diaper on. He would make a disgusting mess on the bed to further indicate his uselessness._

_Michael curled into bed with him and held him tight. It felt nice, and Sam let himself relax into the safe little cocoon Michael created. Michael whispered, “What’s going on, Sam?”_

_Sam shrugged a little in Michael’s hold. He didn’t want to talk about how he thought he was a freak, and it was a mistake for the brothers to mate with him. They could have each gotten their own beautiful and perfect omega. Instead, they got him. He didn’t even have ten fingers._

_Michael waited for a few minutes and kissed the back of Sam’s head. It was so loving, Sam wasn’t sure what to do with it. Michael gently caressed Sam’s arm and asked, “Does the pregnancy have you upset? I know it is unexpected. Well, it is unexpected for Lucifer to be the father, but none-the-less, it isn’t what we planned.”_

_Sam shrugged again. His voice cracked as he whispered, “It’s not that. I… You can do so much better than me. I am broken. I piss myself. I don’t have all my fingers, and now Gabriel tells me that the safest way to give birth is a cesarean. I can’t even give birth the way I want.”_

_Michael hummed for a moment, and then he whispered, “Do you want me to let you on a little secret?”_

_Sam nodded but couldn’t bring himself to say anything._

_Michael gave Sam another kiss on the back of the head and said softly, “I find you very attractive, and sometimes I think there is something wrong with me. When I look at you, I find it arousing that you have the attributes you do. I look at your hands and your ears, and to me, those are marks that you’re mine.”_

_Sam huffed, “I literally piss myself.”_

_Michael hummed, “Sam, have you ever noticed that I like to play with your groin during sex? I find the look of the area as hot as hell. I don’t like the way it happened, and if I had my way, it would have been done safely without the negative side effects.”_

_Sam shuffled in Michael’s hold so he could look him in the eye. Never in Sam’s life had he considered the possibility that any of the brothers liked that body modification. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Castiel all kept the touching of that area to a minimum, and Gabriel even went so far as to cover it up. Michael was the only one that actively touched him there. To date, Michael and Castiel were the only ones that ever put their mouth on his groin. Perhaps, Castiel liked it too but didn’t say anything._

_Michael gave Sam a kiss on the nose and whispered, “You’re perfect.”_

_Sam stared into Michael’s eyes and asked with a shaky voice, “You really think so?”_

_Michael hummed, “Yes, Sammy.” He ran a hand between Sam’s legs, and Sam felt a finger gently follow his scar line. “Absolutely, perfect.”_

_Sam closed his eyes so Michael wouldn’t see his tears. He never thought anyone would view him as perfect because of what was done to him. It made him feel a little more at ease. At least, he has an alpha that likes his body the way it is and even finds what was forced upon him a turn on. It was more than he could ask for, really._

_Still, Sam worried about Dean and Dad. Sam asked, “When we find my family, will you want this done to them.”_

_Michael gave Sam another kiss on the nose and moved his hand to Sam’s hip. He gently said, “I don’t know. I haven’t given much thought to the possibility of mating with either of them. I think it would be awkward to mate with your dad. I could see us taking Dean as a mate if he is interested. However, I would never force them into anything. They can live with us without a mate, and that will be okay.”_

_Sam breathed out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Sam murmured, “I worry about Gabriel. I don’t think he will be as open-minded as you.”_

_Michael kissed Sam on the cheek and moved a hand up and down Sam’s back slow. He asked, “Is this about the pregnancy?”_

_Sam nodded and said softly, “I don’t want to get cut open to have the baby, but Gabriel said that is what’s happening. I know male omegas can give birth naturally; it’s just dangerous. What if my brother or dad get sick? Gabriel will tell them what to do, and what if they say no?” It bothered Sam, more than he’d like to admit that he didn’t like not having any options._

_Michael hummed, “Sammy, I think Gabriel knows what is best for you, and perhaps he is overprotective. However, the fatality rate for a natural birth with a male omega is very high. We all love you too much to lose you. Why do you want to give birth naturally?”_

_Sam shrugged and whispered, “I’ve been on the internet forums. All these mom groups talk about how I’m not a real mother if I have cesarean.”_

_Michael huffed and ordered, “Sam, stay off sites like that. It was full of many angry omegas who try to one-up each other with the only bragging right they have. It’s toxic. There is more to you than this pregnancy. You will always be more than Mama, unlike them. You’re the rock that holds this family together, and you’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re our Sam, and you will always be our Sam. When we find John and Dean, they will be just as special. If they don’t want to do something, all they have to do is say so. Just like you, if you don’t want a cesarean, for the right reasons, we can all sit down and talk about it. But Sam, it has to be for the right reason. Insecure omegas on the internet, making ignorant statements is not a good reason.”_

_Sam let those words sink in. Michael was right, and he did need to stay off the internet. All it did was fill him with doubt, and he spent so much time comparing himself to other omegas. It wasn’t healthy or helpful. Sam knew he should focus on his alphas and his baby. Sam rested a hand on his belly and realized he didn’t want to raise this baby without his family, without Dean and Dad. Sam said, admitted to Michael, “I’ve been keeping a secret from you because I was scared. I know my dad’s travel pattern. It could help you find them.”_

_Michael looked startled for a moment before his face became neutral. He tucked Sam’s head against his chest and said softly, “Shh, it’s okay, Sammy. You have nothing to be afraid of.” For some reason, those words caused Sam to breakdown and sob. It finally felt safe._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updates, I started a new job, and I had my commencement for my MBA that I finished this past summer. The university website crashed because so many people were trying to access the commencement ceremony. It was something of a fail. I did, however, have a good chat with my family members via video chat.


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Castiel

Castiel stared at the ceiling of his room. He needed to paint it. The white ceiling had turned dingy over the years. So many things changed as years passed by, but so many things stayed the same. He often wondered if he cared for Sam enough and if he was a good father to Jack. Sometimes, he worried that Jack would end up like Chuck, and Castiel's heart could not bear the thought.

Jack did seem upset that Dean got injured, but Castiel could not be sure if his feelings were because he got in trouble or genuine. Castiel supposed he should talk to Pamela about that. She was always good at understanding Jack and helping them detail with his tantrums. She was also godsent because she showed them how to keep him from getting overstimulated and the importance of Jack's routine.

Unfortunately, with Dean's arrival, Jack's routine has, for lack of a better word, went to shit. It hurt something inside of Castiel when he realized it wasn't him or any of his brothers that Jack wanted by his side; it Mama, their Sammy. Castiel knew it shouldn't make him jealous, but it did. Castiel had little doubt that Jack would warm up to Dean and demand the same cuddles from him. The problem was Castiel didn't know if Dean would be willing to show Jack such affection.

After all, Dean had to have surgery because of Jack. Granted, Dean needed the surgery, and perhaps Jack took some of the choices out of Dean's hands. Castiel wasn't sure how to approach that with Dean. Ever since Dean came home, Dean had been aggressive and angry. Castiel could understand both emotions. He remembered being angry and hurt when his father harmed him. He remembered wishing that he understood why, but no answers were ever forthcoming.

Perhaps, Dean was just as lost as he was in all of this. Life was something Castiel routinely failed to understand the purpose of. There were good things in life and things in life he enjoyed, but what Castiel didn't understand was why there had to be so much suffering.

Castiel knew he had one thing that could help ease Dean's pain if Dean would accept it. His salvia. It helped Sam in the past. During mating, when he bit Sam, his saliva made it, so Sam didn't feel pain. When they found Sam, and Castiel found himself kissing Sam's fingers and ears, leaving behind small amounts of saliva, it eased Sam's pain. He didn't even know he was doing anything at the time, but it warmed him to know he helped his mate. When Jack was born, Castiel had more freedom to pamper Sam. He licked Sam's incision point to take away the pain.

Castiel knew Dean would not be okay with such intimate contact, and rightfully so. They weren't mates, and Dean was a virgin. Castiel knew most people, those who were given a choice, liked to save their virginity for the right time and person. Often, Castiel wondered what it felt like to be given that choice. Michael claimed that one could not lose virginity during rape. So, when he mated with Sam, according to Michael, they both lost their virginity together. Castiel wished the world worked as Michael claimed, but he knew it was mere words to make him and Sam feel better about their unfortunate predicament.

Still, Castiel felt a strong desire to help Dean. So he did the only thing he could think of to make the situation the least invasive for Dean. He spat in a small bottle until it was half full. Castiel didn't know if Dean would use the saliva or throw it back at him and call him a freak.

It took some time for Castiel to gain the courage to go talk to Dean. When he did, his stomach was in knots as he knocked on Dean's door and waiting for a response.

Dean's irritated voice echoed from behind the closed door, "What?"

Castiel steadied himself and spoke carefully, "It is Castiel. I have something that may help you feel better." He didn't hear any more response from Dean, so he slowly opened the door and peaked his head in. Dean laid on his bed, propped up on a mountain of pillows. He had Sam's old laptop next to him and John's private journal. Castiel did have some objections to Dean reading John's private writings, but he didn't voice those. He doubted it would accomplish anything.

Dean's gaze zeroed in on him, but his eyes were slightly dilated from whatever medication he was on. Dean asked sharply, "What do you and your asshole brothers want now? Why can't you just fuck me or hit me or whatever it is you plan on doing now?"

Slowly Castiel entered the room and leveled a somber look at Dean. He didn't know how to convey those things would not happen, and he was safe. Castiel knew words were cheap, and words sometimes lead to broken promises. It was better to lead by action. Still, Castiel used his words, "I, nor my brothers, have any intent on harming you. I am deeply sorry that Jack hurt you, and you had to have surgery. I brought you something that may help with the discomfort you're feeling."

Dean groaned as he threw his head back on his pillows; he asked dramatically, "If it is more tea, I am going to beat your ass."

Castiel almost asked who brought him tea, then he remembered that Lucifer enjoyed a warm cup of tea when he didn't feel well. Castiel never bought into the whole healing tea idea, but Lucifer always said that warmth on the outside leads to warmth on the inside. Sometimes, his brother's reasoning was beyond him. The tea culprit could have been Michael, but Castiel found that doubtful. Michael would have been more likely to let Dean have a bottle of whiskey to numb the pain.

Castiel cleared his throat and held up the bottle of saliva; he said with a shaky voice, "I brought you some of my salivae. An alpha's saliva can help ease an omega's pain if applied to the affected area. Sam has found comfort in it."

If eyes were daggers, Castiel had no doubt he would be dead. Dean had a crazed look in his eyes that he had only seen once in his life. It was when Lucifer had to take leave from the police department. It scared him at the time because he didn't fully understand what was going on. However, he learned from Gabriel that Lucifer wanted to protect him. Castiel doubted Dean wanted to protect him.

Dean's words were short, "You spit on my baby brother." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact.

Castiel shook his head and lowered the bottle. He bared his neck to Dean without even realizing it and said quietly, "I would never do such a thing to my mate."

Dean sighed again and said sharply, "If you ever hurt my brother, I will kill you." Castiel didn't doubt Dean's words for a moment.

Castiel walked over to Dean and sat the bottle of saliva down on the nightstand. He tapped the top of the bottle and said as calmly as he could manage, "I will leave this here in case you change your mind. A small amount on the area that hurts should help some." He then turned and walked out of the room.

As he closed the door, he heard Dean shout, "Thanks, Cas."

Castiel hoped that the saliva worked for Dean. It seemed the pain medication Gabriel gave him made him fluctuate between very angry and very scared. He wanted to take Dean into his nest and protect him, but much like Sam when they found him, he doubted Dean would be agreeable.

On his way back to his room, Castiel bumped into Sam, who was all but bouncing on his heels. Castiel gave Sam a hug and scented him. It calmed him a little after his hurtful conversation with Dean. Castiel whispered into Sam's shoulder, "Your brother will be okay."

Sam sighed and relaxed in Castiel's hold. He whispered, "Dean doesn't mean the things he's saying. It's the medication. I am sure he will be all over himself apologizing later. Dean got cranky whenever Dad gave him cough medicine."

Castiel hummed in response but didn't move to let go of Sam. It felt so lovely to have him in his arms. He murmured, "I doubt Dean's medical induced attitude was what you wanted to talk to me about."

Sam pulled out of the hug and held up a pregnancy test for Castiel to see. He seemed to be buzzing with excitement as he said far too quickly, "You know how my heat ended right before Dean came home? Well, I got distracted and didn't check to see if we did… And…"

Castiel had very few moments in his life when he was ecstatically happy. This was one of those moments. He gave Sam a kiss on the lips and took the pregnancy test from Sam's hands. He held it gently in his own hands and marveled at the positive test. Tears stung his eyes as he whispered, "I am going to be a father again."

Sam put his hands around his hands, and Sam rested his head against his. Everything at this moment felt perfect.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter - POV John
> 
> Takes place the night of the fire following Mary's death.
> 
> *Warning - This chapter contains rape. It is a plot point so a summary will be at the bottom omitting the rape for anyone who doesn't want to read that. When you scroll through the chapter, once you get to the ** the rape scene will be over and you can read from there.

_John stared at the door to his room at the hospital. Tomorrow, he and his sons would likely be auctioned off to the highest bidder. He had to get out of here before they took everything from him and hurt his boys. John didn’t really care if they hurt him. The only thing he wanted was for Sam and Dean to be safe. He knew he had to come up with something, but he was at a loss. He didn’t even have clothes to wear._

_John glanced at Sam and Dean. The boys slept peacefully on the bed. John didn’t know how to tell Dean that he may never see anyone in his family again. Dean was a willful little boy, but he meant well. John doubted whoever purchased Dean would be as accepting of his attitude as Mary. As it was, John lost count of how many beatings he took because of Dean. He would never blame Dean or Sam for Mary hurting him. Mary was, as most alphas were, void of reason and understanding._

_The sound of someone entering the hospital room caught John’s attention because he couldn’t smell the person. The man, dressed like a doctor, scared him. John cowered in front of the man trying in vain to block the view of his children. He couldn’t let them take his sons, not now._

_The man chuckled and mocked him, “Well, aren’t you a well behaved little bitch. Come here; I need to look you over to make sure you’re ready for auction tomorrow.”_

_John approached the man a little reluctantly. He knew it wouldn’t do any good to try to get away from the man. The man grabbed John by the jaw and looked at his face with a stern expression. John did his best not to make eye contact. The last thing he needed was another beating. The man let go of his jaw and touched every single one of the cuts and bruises that lined his torso. Then he cupped his dick and rolled it in his hands. John swallowed hard, he did not appreciate the touch, but he was utterly powerless in this world._

_The man turned John around and began to touch his back. John’s eyes found Dean’s red-rimmed green eyes staring at him. Dean had Sam held securely in his arms, and John wished he could spare Dean from having to see this._

_The man pushed John over the foot of the hospital bed and said harshly, “Let us see how that hole of yours is.” Then three fingers entered him, and it stung. John looked at Dean again before he turned his head away. He wasn’t strong enough to look at Dean while this happened._

_John heard a zipper behind him; undoubtedly, the man intended to rape him like so many alphas did before him. Somewhere inside of John, he found the courage to beg, “Please don’t do this in front of my pups. They’re innocent.”_

_The man huffed and pulled him up by his hair and threw John to the other side of the room. He said harshly, “Fine, but only because I know it will hurt their resale value.” The man hauled John out of the hospital room while John prayed his children would be okay. The man didn’t take him far. He took him behind the nurse’s station and threw him down an empty desk._

_Then without any warning, John felt the man’s cock enter him. John had been through this so many times in his life, he often wondered why it still bothered him. The act meant nothing to either of them, but yet it always hurt something deep inside where no one could reach. It made him wish he lived in a world where he hunted monsters, so he would feel a little less powerless._

_As the man raped him, John closed his eyes. It took him by surprise when he felt a knot start to grow inside of him. He didn’t think the scentless man was an alpha. Alphas had a scent. John liked to think of it as the asshole scent, but he wasn’t sure anyone else would agree with him on that. John opened his eyes and looked around the room to see if he could find a reason why this man had no scent._

_That was when something caught his eye, scent blockers. Scent blockers were only legal in hospitals to help deal with scent adverse patients. The hospital had a whole shelf full of blockers that would make anyone smell like your average beta. John felt a plan start to form in his mind as the alpha’s knot locked inside of him, and the alpha released his seed._

_John said because it was expected, “Thank you, alpha.”_

_The man rubbed his back in what John thought was probably meant as comfort and replied, “I know, little bitch. Every omega needs a knot to feel better. Tomorrow your new alpha will fuck any memory right out of your dumb little head.” John was sure the man thought he was a cross between a human and a dog, but he said nothing._

_Eventually, the knot went down, and the alpha pulled out. He threw John a pair of grey sweats and a towel. He said coldly, “You need to clean up before tomorrow. Go back to your room, shower, and get some sleep.”_

_**_

_John nodded his head obediently and went back to the room. Dean sat on the bed with Sammy in his arms. Tears stained Dean’s face, and John knew he had nothing to offer Dean to make it better. Dean asked so innocently it broke John’s heart, “Daddy, did Alpha Mommy send hurts?”_

_John walked over to Dean and kissed his son on the top of the head. He ruffled Dean’s hair lightly and said for the first time in his life, “Alphas are bad, Dean. We have to avoid them and protect Sammy. We are going to shower real quick.” John gathered both of his sons up in his arms and took them to the bathroom with him._

_He wiped down Sammy best he could in the sink. He wanted to get the burnt smell of Sammy’s skin the best he could. He didn’t have a change of clothes for Sam, so this would have to do. He laid Sammy on the floor of the bathroom, swaddled in a blanket as he slept. Then he stripped Dean down and made quick work of washing both of them in the shower. He dried Dean off with their single towel first, then himself. John helped Dean redress, and then he slipped on the grey sweats._

_John stared into Dean’s eyes again and knew it was now or never. He gave Dean a kiss on the forehead and said firmly, “Stay here.” Dean nodded with wide solemn eyes that made him look far older than he was._

_John stepped out of the bathroom and peaked into the hallway. He didn’t see anyone at the nurse’s station or in the hallways. He heard an omega begging down the hall. That asshole alpha was probably raping or torturing her, but that wasn’t John’s concern. He slipped quietly over to the nurse’s station and grabbed a bottle of the scent blocker. He sprayed it on, and his sweet omega scent disappeared. John glanced around and saw a hospital backpack._

_He swiped the backpack off the floor. It was mostly empty, so John loaded up the bag with a scent blocker. He grabbed a blanket off the shelf behind him and paused when he saw car keys. He picked them up and turned them over in his hands. Fate was on John’s side; a paper tag from the repair shop was attached to the keys. 1979 Red Mustang. John let out a slow breath. Then he checked his surroundings and made his way back to his room._

_Dean scrunched his nose up at him as he approached, and his son declared, “You don’t smell like Daddy.”_

_John sighed; he didn’t have time for this, so he said quickly, “Dean, listen to me. I need you to be a good boy. I am hiding my scent to escape, but if you start crying or screaming, it can cause us to be separated. Please be a good boy.”_

_Dean bit his lip and adjusted his hold on Sammy. He said firmly, “Okay, I look after Sammy.”_

_John let out a slow breath as he wrapped both of his boys in the blanket and picked them up. He checked the hallway one more time before he took his chances. Getting out of the hospital was surprisingly easy. John figured it would be. He had been here countless times before by himself when Mary or her friends went a little too far. No one questioned him as he walked out of the most empty side entrance barefoot._

_It took John a little longer to find the red mustang in the parking lot, but he loaded in the boys and took off once he saw it. John had no idea what to do from here, so he did the only thing he could think of. He went home._

_Mary’s house was burnt out on one side, but it still looked like home. John took the boys inside, and his feet got wet from water left by the fire department. It no longer looked like home. John left the boys downstairs while he went upstairs to take in the damage. Sammy’s nursery was gone. Dean’s room and the room he shared with Mary were mostly dry. He put clothes for them and few toys for Dean into a duffel bag. Then he opened the safe in the back of Mary’s closet. She was always paranoid about someone stealing from her._

_He pulled out forty thousand in cash and an accordion envelope containing properties she owned under shell accounts. He threw that in the duffel bag with everything else. Then John went downstairs and opened the garage. He saw the family’s car, a 1967 Impala. He knew it was risky to take this car, but John took the risk. It was registered under another shell Mary created, and she never drove it around town. John threw the duffel bag in the trunk. He walked over to the dryer and pulled out a load of Sammy’s clothes that he put into an old shopping bag, and he grabbed a box of diapers and wipes off the supply shelf in the garage._

_Then John went back into the house. He picked up the backpack from the hospital and his sons. Sam was awake and staring at him with puppy eyes. Sam hardly ever cried. He carried Sam out while Dean followed. He didn’t have a car seat for Sammy, so he buckled the infant in the best he could. He did the same with Dean. John knew the first order of business was putting as much distance as he could between Lawrence and his family._

_Then they could rest and figure out what to do next._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate.
> 
> Summary:   
> John, Dean, and Sam were taken to the local hospital following the fire of evaluation. While they are there John finds out he will be auctioned off the next day. John finds scent blockers, only legal at hospitals, at the nurse's station.


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

If there was one thing more annoying than every single alpha in the house treating him like he had golden shit, it would have to be going down a flight of stairs after surgery for a family meeting. Who had family meetings anyway? And what could they possibly want to talk about? How was their son the anti-Christ? A new fucking schedule for Sammy?

Dean wasn’t sure what was worse living on the run or getting a front-row seat to Sammy’s fucked up life. Sometimes, though Dean would never admit it to a soul, he wished Sam would have died like he thought. Sam would have died his innocent little baby brother, who left behind a lifetime of potential. It was much easier to think about Sammy as someone who had his life stolen from him and resided in the Heavens than reality.

The reality was rarely fair.

Dean sat down on the sofa next to Sammy, Castiel sat on the other side of Sammy. Gabriel, Lucifer, and Michael sat on the couch across from them. He steadied himself because Jack wasn’t here. When Michael informed Dean of the family meeting, he assumed the child would be in attendance. Dean felt nervous as the meeting began.

Michael unfolded a piece of paper and said kindly, “I’m glad everyone could make it. We don’t have a lot of time before Jack wakes up from his nap, so I will keep this meeting short. I called this meeting for two reasons, we need Dean to help us understand what we need to provide him with so he feels safe, and Sam has something he wants to tell us.”

Dean glanced around the room. He felt like a caged rat. He squeaked out, “I’m doing great. Don’t worry about me.”

Michael sighed dramatically; it reminded Dean of when his dad was done entirely with his crap. It was nearly the exact same sigh. Michael stayed calm and composed, “Dean, we both know that isn’t true. You’ve had trouble adjusting to our home, and we want to do whatever you need to make it more comfortable for you. Seriously, Dean, talk to us.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. He wanted to take Sammy and run, but he knew Michael wouldn’t give him that. Instead, Dean shrugged innocently and repeated, “I’m okay, really. Castiel gave me some of his spit or whatever, and that has helped with the pain. It’s almost not existent. My nuts don’t hurt or swell like they did before, so that’s all positive.”

Gabriel adjusted his glasses and wrote some notes on a pad. He bit his lip and murmured, “Interesting, Castiel’s saliva works?”

Dean looked at all of the wide-eyed alphas and Sam, who looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole, and he wasn’t sure if he said something wrong. Dean shrugged again and repeated, “Yeah?”

Gabriel nodded and said calmly, “This is actually very positive news. Alpha salvia doesn’t work on every omega. Usually, an attraction or a familial bond is needed. You may not, but your bases senses seem to recognize Castiel as familial.”

Dean blinked a couple times as he felt his cheeks heat up. There was no way he would tell these people that high on pain killers he wanted to jump Castiel’s knot. Nope, he was not mentioning that, ever. Castiel seemed to noticed his discomfort and said calmly, “Perhaps, we should give Dean privacy with health matters. He may not want to discuss it in front of us and keep it between himself and Gabriel.”

Gabriel held up his hands in surrender and agreed, “Yeah, no one wants to talk about that stuff. We have more important matters. Dean’s car needs to be parked in the garage, a classic car that should not be in the driveway. We have a six-car garage, so we need to clear out some crap. However, in the meantime, who wants to park outside?”

Dean glanced around the room and saw some grumbling among the brothers. He was also painfully aware they had four cars, not five, which meant Sammy didn’t have a car. Dean wanted to say something about that, but he stopped himself. He’d spent so much time on his own that he forgot that omegas are usually accompanied by their alpha. It’s safer and ‘good for the omega’ or some shit like that.

Dean cleared his throat and said calmly, “Baby is fine in the driveway. You don’t need to rearrange your life for me.”

Sam dared to snort next to him, but Dean failed to understand what was so funny.

He snapped at his brother, “What, Sammy?”

Sam moved his hands to cradle his belly carefully and said calmly, “A lot of the stuff in the garage is baby stuff, and we’re going to need that again soon. I’m pregnant.”

Dean heard other people talking, but he couldn’t hear them. The only thing he could hear is the beating of his heart. Everything else sounded very far away, and he felt like he was underwater. Only a handful of times in Dean’s life was he faced with not knowing what to do. This, unfortunately, was one of those times. Dean wasn’t even sure what Dad would do. Granted, his dad apparently shacked up with the Novak family just fine.

It didn’t help alleviate Dean’s mounting panic. Pregnancy, especially male omega pregnancy, is dangerous. It’s the sixth leading cause of death. That meant there were only 5 things more likely to kill Sammy, and he had to protect Sammy. It was his job that his dad gave him. Protect Sammy. He’d already failed once when he left Sammy alone during his heat, and Dean would be damned if he let that happen again.

Dean did not feel someone’s hands-on him until he felt someone give him a shake, and worried golden eyes stared back at him. Dean felt lost as he stared at the eyes and finally began to register words, “Deep breaths, Dean. Breathe in, one, two, three, four, five. Good boy. Now breathe out, one, two, three, four, five. Good boy.” Golden eyes repeated him until Dean felt himself calm down.

Once Dean came back to himself, he snapped at Gabriel, “Don’t call me good boy; it’s condescending.”

Gabriel shrugged innocently and stood up. He said as if he didn’t have a care in the world, “It’s not condescending. Sam tells me I am a good boy all the time.” Dean really did not want to know what context Sam said that or ever hear those words come out of Sam’s mouth. Gabriel smiled like he won some sort of victory and asked kindly, “Are you okay, Dean?”

Dean crossed his arms and leaned back; he snapped, “Peachy.”

Gabriel gandered a very correct guess, “You’re upset that our Sammy Lamb is pregnant.”

Dean shrugged but said nothing.

Castiel spoke from the other side of Sam. It was only then that Dean noticed Castiel gently rubbing Sam’s back in comfort, and Sam was upset about something. “Sam handled his last pregnancy with Jack, okay. He will be okay, Dean. We will see to that.”

Dean stared at Castiel as he felt irritations come over him, he wanted to yell, but it came out as a defeated whisper, “How do I know you’re not going to kill my brother with this baby then use me as a replacement breeder?”

Lucifer looked and sounded bored, “If we wanted to use Sam as breeding stock, we would have far more children than one. Last time, Sam had some morning sickness and food cravings. Not bizarre food cravings, his body decided to take a dip in the ancestral pond, and he craved meat pies.”

Dean had so many questions. Who the hell would eat a meat pie? How exactly would they make sure Sam wouldn’t die? What if Jack caused Sam to miscarry by being the little ball of unintentional mayhem that he is? What if they breed him? What if Castiel’s saliva somehow made him pregnant? Then Dean paused; what if his refusal to follow Gabriel’s recommended treatment caused Sam to stress during his pregnancy and directly led to Sam’s death?

Michael sighed, which pulled Dean out of his destructive thoughts, “Luci, be nice. Our omegas are stressed, which isn’t good for either of them. I don’t feel comfortable with Sam going upstairs with this pregnancy; we can clean out father’s suite. It’s two bedrooms and an office. That should be enough space for Sam and…”

Dean cut Michael off, “I want my room to stay next to Sammy’s.”

Michael gave a small smile, “Then we are in agreement. Do we want to hire someone to burn our father’s stuff, or should we do it ourselves?”

Gabriel sighed, “Instead of burning, we can donate everything. Castiel, do you want to donate it to the sanctuary?”

Castiel glanced at his brother and shook his head no, “I don’t think so. Terrible things happened in those rooms. I am sure another charity will take it. We should have the carpeting replaced, and the rooms need to be painted. I can take Sam and Dean to the home improvement store to pick out what they like once Dean is feeling better.”

That all sounded good, but Dean had one crucial question, “What are we doing with the office?” Somehow, Dean doubted that space would-be a nursery. Sam struck Dean as the type that would not let the baby out of his sight.

Sam grinned at him as he rubbed his belly; he sounded so excited it hurt. “Do you remember when we were kids, and you always promised me that one day we would have a Dean cave? I think a place to watch television, play video games, and unwind with you would be great. It can be an alpha free zone.”

Dean really liked that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my dog, who is 8 and not the brightest bulb in the basket, figured out this week how to get on the bed. She especially likes dropping her ball (a hard rubber ball) on my face and licking my ear while I am writing. So anyway, sorry this took a bit to get out. I had a fifty-pound distraction.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV Lucifer
> 
> Sam discusses with his alphas how he wants to give birth.

_Lucifer sat on the sofa as he watched patiently as Sam organized his notes. He probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but Sam looked especially cute with a baby bump. It did bother him that Sam wanted to raise the child with Castiel as 'Dad' and not him, but he understood the reasoning. Sam wanted all of his children to call the same person 'Dad.' However, Lucifer was reasonably sure he would die inside the first time an angsty teenager slammed a door in his face and told him that he wasn't their father._

_As much as Lucifer hoped that day would never come, he knew that if teenagers were one thing, it was dramatic. His family had a knack for the dramatic. Gabriel ate every type of donut from a local donut shop as a teenager and spent the afternoon throwing up. Castiel had an ill-conceived plan to save all the bees, but it led to beehives on the property. Lucifer liked to think he had a classy rebellion; he knocked out the fangs of the football team captain after he bragged about raping an omega. The captain of the football team could never mate because he didn't have fangs. Lucifer's only regret was not tearing his knot off, but teenagers don't always have plans._

_Lucifer smiled and said calmly, "Why have you called us to this meeting?" He wanted to make a joke, but he knew something serious was on Sam's mind with Sam's body language. Not to mention, Sam never brought notes to a family meeting. Chore schedules, yes, but not detailed notes._

_Sam glanced up at him and then back down at his notes. Sam's voice sounded uncharacteristically small when he said, "I wanted to talk about how I am going to give birth."_

_Lucifer raised an eyebrow at that. He was unaware this was a topic of concern._

_Gabriel chimed in perhaps a little unhelpfully, "Sam, you'll have a cesarean at thirty-nine weeks. It is the safest option for you, and I don't want to risk your health."_

_Sam huffed and ran his fingers through his hair in evident frustration. "I don't want to have surgery. I want to give birth naturally."_

_Gabriel leveled Sam a glare that took Lucifer by surprise. He had never seen Gabriel look at anyone like that before. He was even more taken aback when Gabriel nearly growled, "You'll die."_

_Lucifer held up his hands in surrender, but Michael stood up and positioned himself between Sam and Gabriel. Lucifer was not an idiot. He knew Michael's instincts told him to protect Sam, even if that meant protecting Sam from Gabriel. Lucifer could see about forty ways this could go bad for everyone._

_Michael asked Gabriel, perhaps a little forcefully, "Why would Sam die?"_

_Gabriel glared at Michael and said plainly, "If the bones in Sam's hips don't separate to allow for birth, the baby will get stuck. Sam will hemorrhage and bleed to death. The baby will suffocate on Sam's blood and die."_

_Well, that sounded horrific. Lucifer could see why Gabriel didn't want that to happen, but one word caught Lucifer's attention. If. Gabriel said if Sam's hips didn't separate. Perhaps, it was a small detail, but it opened up the idea that Sam could birth the way he wanted. Lucifer asked politely, "So there is a chance Sam would be fine to give birth the way he chooses. What are the odds of your scenario happening?"_

_Gabriel growled and flashed red-tinged eyes at him. Lucifer rolled his eyes and said nothing. He wasn't concerned about Gabriel attacking him. He could subdue that little runt of an alpha drunk with one hand tied behind his back. Lucifer wasn't sure if Gabriel was pouting or growling when he said, "Eighty percent chance."_

_Lucifer didn't really like those odds._

_Castiel spoke up, and Lucifer was ashamed to admit that he failed to notice Castiel holding Sam. "Some of the male omegas at the center have given birth naturally. Some of them had a cesarean without the benefit of pain medication. I, personally, see the value in letting Sam plan how he wants to give birth. Then if things go wrong, Gabriel can do an emergency cesarean. It's not ideal, but it would allow Sam to go into labor the way he chooses."_

_Michael sighed and asked, "Sam, do you have a plan for your labor?"_

_Gabriel sighed and started to say something, but Lucifer cut him off, "Gabriel, shut up. It isn't your turn to speak."_

_Sam gathered up his notes and let out a slow breath. The poor omega sounded nervous as Hell. "I did some research on Charlie's help. I found out that because I was cut before sexual maturity, my hips may not have fused together. If they fused, Gabriel is correct. I will die if I try to give birth naturally, but Castiel is right that Gabriel can intervene, and we can do a cesarean anyway."_

_Lucifer opened his mouth and closed it a few times. Then he finally found his voice, "I think this is a terrible idea. You were almost grown by the time we found you, and you were in heat. I think, and Gabriel can probably confirm that your hips are fused. What is this really about Sam?" He knew there was something more going on; he just didn't know what._

_Sam's voice cracked, "What if we cut Jack out too soon or too late?"_

_Lucifer didn't particularly like the image of someone cutting Sam open. He had nightmares sometimes about the night they found Sam. Lucifer never wanted to see Sam covered in blood again._

_Michael let out a slow breath and sat down on the other side of Sam. He wrapped him a hug and had that reassurance only Michael could pull off. "How about we compromise then? Jack can stay inside until he's ready unless Gabriel sees a medical reason to take him out sooner. Then we can let you have time in labor before Gabriel does the cesarean."_

_Sam rested his head on Michael's shoulder and let out a slow breath, "Okay."_

_Gabriel ran his hands over his face and muttered, "Fine, but Meg is staying with us during the last few weeks of Sam's pregnancy."_

_Lucifer wrinkled his nose at that. Meg had to be one of the most annoying people on the planet. Still, Lucifer agreed readily, "She can have the empty guest room next to Sam's. She can attend to Sam's every whim, and we can even bestow upon her hazard pay for putting up with us."_

_Sam ran his hands over his belly and nodded his head slowly. He said very quietly, "I don't want to be in pain."_

_Lucifer snorted, which earned him a glare from Michael. Castiel tried his best to reassure, but it was Castiel. Tact was not one of his strong points. "It will be okay, Sammy. I think all childbirth is painful, but it will likely be less painful than the things you have experienced in the past."_

_Lucifer winced at Sam's slightly horrified face. Comparing childbirth to attempted murder, rape, and assault was probably not the best comparison. If it was a fair comparison, Lucifer knew he would never father another child. Ever, period._

_In Lucifer's opinion, Gabriel, unhelpfully, chimed in, "It won't be anywhere near like that. You will experience some pain, but you'll have medication to help you feel better, and we'll all be here to help care for Jack while you recover. If you need stronger pain medication and can't breastfeed, that is okay. Formula won't hurt Jack."_

_Sam rubbed his belly again and argued, "But breastmilk is better."_

_Michael, helpfully in Lucifer's opinion, said, "Being fed is best and you not suffering is even better. I feel terrible that you're going through this and that we did this to you. It was never our intention to hurt you or cause you duress. I want you to know that we will do everything in our power to help you feel better, even if I have lick you from head to toe, every hour, I will do so. I love you too much to see you hurt."_

_Sam sniffed a little and wiped his eyes. He muttered, "Stupid hormones."_

_Lucifer smiled and stood up. He held out a hand and said confidently, "How about a walk around the grounds with my favorite mama?"_

_Sam took his hand. Lucifer helped him stand and argued, "I'm not Mama."_

_Lucifer grinned as he kissed Sam's belly. He whispered to Sam's belly, "Mama, doesn't think you'll call him Mama. We'll just have to show him whose boss." Lucifer pressed his lips to give Sam's belly a kiss when a foot kicked him right on the lips._

_Sam found Jack's assault on him hilarious and started laughing, and Lucifer couldn't help but smile. He stood and took Sam's hand to take him on a walk. Lucifer had no doubt Michael, Castiel, and Gabriel would have more talking to sort out Sam's labor, but Sam didn't need to stress about that. Lucifer told them he thought it was a mistake to tell Sam how the labor would happen because it would cause stress._

_Lucifer didn't agree with many things about omega care, but he did agree with one of the things that sometimes less information was better. There was no reason for Sam to be put in stressful situations. He needed comfort and love without all the burdens of the world that break people. It was better to reassuringly tell Sam how things would be rather than forcing Sam to come to his own conclusions._

_Lucifer took Sam outside and walked around the grounds with him. It was a lovely day, and the sun shined brightly. He would see Sam's worry melt away as they walked. Suddenly, Sam stopped and asked, "If you were me, what would you do?"_

_Lucifer gave Sam's hand a squeeze and started walking again. He chose his words carefully, "I think that going into labor and waiting for Gabriel to do the cesarean would be more painful than if you let Gabriel schedule it. Granted, Jack could come early even if he is scheduled, but I think if you truly want pain mitigation, Gabriel's way would be the best route. I know you have concerns about Jack being ready, but Gabriel won’t take him too soon. I have every confidence in that."_

_Sam hummed quietly, "Do you think my hips are fused?"_

_Lucifer shrugged and said calmly, "Probably, you're huge. I'm sorry, Sammy."_

_Sam let out a slow breath as he wiped his eyes, "I want to do something normal for once, and I can't even give birth normally." Sam sounded defeated, and Lucifer's heart ached for him._

_Lucifer wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder and countered, "That is a good thing. Until about a hundred years ago, male omegas only had one child, and that child was ripped out of their womb during some weird-ass religious ceremony."_

_Sam leaned on Lucifer a little as they walked and confessed, "My dad never talked much about religion. He said that angels watched over us, and we would be at peace in the afterlife."_

_Lucifer kissed the side of Sam's face. He liked the simplified version of religion. He let Sam lean on them as they walked. Casually, Lucifer said, "Male omegas were a curse from God in some texts."_

_Sam hummed and whispered, "I’ve been told, repeatedly.”_

_Lucifer gave Sam another kiss on the side of his face, “A very sexy curse, in my opinion.”_

_Sam stopped walking and pulled away from Lucifer. He sounded exasperated when he said, “Are you trying to seduce me?”_

_Lucifer gave a big smile and wiggled his eyebrows. He teased, “Would I do that?”_

_Sam stomped his foot and said a sharp, “Yes. Without hesitation or remorse.”_

_Lucifer gave Sam a slow kiss on the lips but pulled back before tongues could get involved. Lucifer kissed Sam’s nose and whispered, “You know me too well, but if you’re a curse, then God is a fool. You’re perfect.”_

_Lucifer meant every word. Sam was perfect, in his eyes. No one could change his mind on that, and Lucifer couldn’t wait to meet his son. He hoped his son would be an omega like Sam. Lucifer knew there would be struggles, but he wanted his son to be perfect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, an interesting week here in the United States. On Wednesday, I spent the entire afternoon watching the news with a WTF look on my face. I am deeply saddened by the events that took place, and I don't have words. It's a scary time, and I don't know how to express how troubling it is to not know what is going to happen next. 
> 
> Hopefully, once we have a new president in office things will calm down.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present POV Dean

After Dean had his moment, he collected himself and had absolutely no idea what to do now. Sam was pregnant, and there was no way to go on the run with a pregnant Sam. Not to mention, it sounded like Gabriel had Sam's whole fucking pregnancy planned out. Dean really wanted to punch the little runt of an alpha.

Dean sighed and wandered back up to his room. His temporary room. Dean stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours, thinking about everything. He knew Sam may disagree, but Dean wished things could be the way they were when they were kids. When it was them and Dad versus the world. Even though Dean spent his entire life on the run, he felt the safest with his dad and Sammy around him.

Even now, he felt safer with Sam around. Dean knew it was a weakness to hide behind Sam, but it's what he's been doing since he got here. He kept Sam close at night. He told himself it was to make sure Sam wouldn't get raped in the middle of the night, but the reality was Dean feared being raped at night. It scared him to his very core.

Dean sighed and threw his arm over his face. He hated this so much. He just wanted to go home, but it's hard to go someplace that never existed.

Dean heard a knock on the door to his bedroom and said tiredly, "What?"

Gabriel poked his head in the room and said cautiously, "Is it okay if I come in? I wanted to check your drain line. I am hopeful you're healed enough to take it out."

Dean eyed Gabriel suspiciously; he didn't like the idea of being alone with Gabriel while he messed with his nuts. His nuts have been through so much. They didn't need any more trauma. Dean sat up on the bed and said nervously, "Yeah, you can come in. Maybe, ah, Sammy could come in here before you touch me? If he's not busy and feeling okay. I know he's pregnant, so he may want to nest or sleep or eat weird stuff."

Gabriel gave a small smile and said gently, "I will go find him. Sam is an excellent omega when he's pregnant. He has a strong need for approval from us. I am sure you'll be included in Sam's need for approval."

Dean watched Gabriel disappear from the doorway. It left him feeling weak and somewhat pathetic. It wasn't natural to have his little brother hold his hand or make sure someone didn't bad touch him. Part of Dean wondered if he's always been pathetic or if it was new. Maybe running his whole life made him pathetic, or perhaps leaving Sam for dead made him pathetic.

Gabriel returned moments later with Sam in tow. Sam wore pajamas, and his hair was ruffled. Dean wasn't sure if Sam decided to take an afternoon nap or if Sam was again screwing someone. If Sam wasn't getting repeatedly raped every day, Sam had to be the horniest person on the planet. Dean didn't think his dick could handle that much attention.

Sam smiled brightly at him and laid down on the bed next to him. It was nice, even though he would probably never admit it. With Sam's presence, Dean felt less on edge. He pulled off his pants and boxers and let Gabriel move the blankets away. It always surprised Dean when Gabriel didn't try to ogle him or get a boner when looking at him.

Gabriel pressed around his nuts for a couple moments before he declared, "I think we're okay to take this out. I will need to do additional blood work and take a biopsy, but that can wait until next week. I will make an appointment for you and Sammy at the same time." Dean nodded and stared resolutely at the ceiling. Gabriel took a deep breath, "Okay, Dean, you're going to feel some discomfort and pressure around your gonad sack. Please try not to kick me in the head. If it hurts, tell me to stop, and I can numb the area."

Dean took a deep breath and nodded again. Then he felt a steady pull from his nuts. It didn't hurt as much as Dean pictured an alien breaking out of his nuts to tap dance across the bed. Just as it started to sting, Dean felt the tube pop free, and it was over. Gabriel gently cleaned the area and put a bandage over his nuts. Once Gabriel moved his hands away, Dean quickly pulled his pants back up and covered himself with his blanket.

If Gabriel had something to say about Dean's action, he didn't say it, which Dean appreciated. Instead, Gabriel said very reassuringly, "You did great. Your gonads visually look better, and you're healing nicely. Please continue to take it easy. You're still quite ill."

Dean rolled his eyes and countered, "I am a healthy boy."

Gabriel chuckled and stood up. He stretched a little and commented, "I will leave you be. Please let me know if you need anything." Dean ignored Gabriel as he left the room.

Once he was gone, and Dean was alone with Sam, his mind once again began to wander to those alphas raping Sam during his heat and impregnating him. It didn't sit well with Dean, and worst of all, Dean knew his heat would come to visit. Then he could be tied down, feverish, and gang-raped.

Sam cuddled into him and whispered, "What’s wrong, Dean? Besides everything?”

Dean reached up and wrapped his hand around Sam’s lower arm. It grounded him in a weird way that he couldn’t explain. Dean whispered, “My heat.”

Sam hummed in what Dean thought was understanding. Then Sam completely shattered that reality. “Dad only had one heat while he was here, and he spent it at the sanctuary. They have safe heat rooms, and you’ll be taken care of.” Dean did not want to know how exactly he would be ‘taken care of.’ Then Sam continued, “Or you could have your heat here. We can make sure you have everything you need, and Lucifer will make your pie.”

Dean grimaced and turned away from Sam’s warmth and sat up on the bed. He didn’t know how to explain to Sam that he didn’t want to get fucked by an alpha during his heat, and perhaps for the first time, he doubted Sam would understand. Dean took a deep breath and stared at his feet as he said quietly, “I’m not like you, Sam. I can’t just go about my life knowing some alpha is going to rape me and…” Dean’s voice cracked, “It scares me to think about having all these alphas mount me like I am a piece of trash during my heat. I don’t want that.”

Sam sat up on the bed, and Dean could practically feel Sam’s eyes on him. Sam’s words were very slow and deliberate, “You think that my alphas are raping me, and they pass me around like a community fleshlight during my heats.”

Dean shrugged because that sounded pretty accurate. A fleshlight was an excellent way to describe an omega, just a simple sex toy.

Sam sighed and said calmly, “I decide when I have sex and with whom. My last heat, I spent it only with Castiel. I have had all four of them during heat before, but that was my choice. I’ve also spent many heats without anyone engaging in any sort of sexual activity with me. When they found me, I was in heat. Did you think they fucked me?”

Dean shrugged again because, yeah, he assumed that after they found Sam and stabilized him, they knotted Sam until he bled.

Sam groaned and plopped back down on the bed. He stated clearly and calmly, “They didn’t. I reached maturity before we had sex, and that only happened because I asked them to be my mates.”

Dean rested his face in his hands and muttered, “I am well past mating age, Sammy. I can’t use age as a reason to protect myself from this.”

Sam wasn’t backing down, “Protect yourself from what exactly? Garth telling you all about the latest sex toys? Because trust me, he will tell you in great detail.”

Dean made a face and asked, “Why would Garth tell me all about sex toys?”

Sam groaned, “To make sure you’re educated and have what you need for your heat. He does it with all of the omegas coming into the sanctuary. Some of them never had a heat where they were in control of their bodies. Garth likes to make sure they have various toys to stay comfortable and food and drink. He thinks every omega in heat needs chocolate peanut butter cups.”

Dean glanced back at Sam and said quietly, “So at the sanctuary, there aren’t alphas raping omegas.”

Sam scrunched up his brow and said slowly, “No, and no one has ever been raped at the sanctuary. Alphas aren’t even allowed near the heat rooms, not even Gabriel and Castiel. If an omega needs medical attention, Meg, Gabriel’s nurse, will check them out and report back to Gabriel.”

Dean still did not trust being locked in a strange room during the heat, promising no alphas would come to rape him.

Sam continued, “If you have your heat here, we’ll make sure you’re comfortable, and no one will bother you. My alphas aren’t rapists, and they won’t touch you like that.”

Dean thought of a better third option, one that came with locking doors. Dean countered, “How about I have my heat in the Impala.” It sounded pretty nice in Dean’s head. The Impala was safe and the closest thing to home ever had. He always wanted to enjoy himself there.

Sam sighed and said, “I don’t even want to know, but it should work. I’m not helping you clean the seats afterward, but it should workout. We can move the Impala into the garage. Chuck had a small bathroom installed in the garage so he could shower before coming into the house. Michael said it was a precaution against pathogens. Gabriel uses it sometimes during flu season.”

Dean stared at Sam and said in disbelief, “You have a shower in your massive ass garage?”

Sam shrugged innocently like it was expected, which probably was for him. Sam went from being dirt poor and on the run to living the pampered life of a pack omega.

Dean let out a slow breath and said happily, “Okay then, Baby and I are going to have some me-time.”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback - POV Chuck
> 
> Takes place after Mary died while John and the boys are supposed to be at the hospital. 
> 
> (Fair warning Chuck is a dick.)

_Chuck Shirley walked into the local hospital with his head held high. Omega placement called him with a compelling case of three newly unclaimed omegas. Naturally, Chuck would let them rot, but these omegas interested him. According to the reports, the omega parent was not the mother of the children but the father. If this was true, it would help to further Chuck’s experiments. The adult omega would be beneficial. The possibility of an omega siring offspring was unheard of, and Chuck envisioned forcing the omega to impregnate several test subjects._

_The children age four and six months would also be useful. Chuck announced last month that he intended to begin experimentation on omega to alpha conversion. He successfully turned Jimmy into an alpha, at least for the time being. With Jimmy, he had to figure out how exactly to undo that. The media would frown on him experimenting on his omega offspring._

_However, orphaned omegas that no one wanted? No one would bat an eye. Chuck knew he could probably cut off the children’s arms and legs then roll them down a hill, and no one would care. Their omega sire might care, but an omega could hardly be considered a person. As it was, Chuck had a hard enough time viewing Jimmy as a person. Jimmy was more of an animal to Chuck. A poorly behaved and ungrateful animal, but an animal none-the-less._

_Chuck stopped at the nurse’s station on the omega ward. He knocked on the desk a few times to draw someone’s attention. No one came out, but he heard an omega screaming. The worthless night nurse was probably screwing an omega. Chuck couldn’t really blame him. Few things in the world were more excellent than knotting an ill omega. The way a sick omega would clench around his knot and surrender to him was always a good experience. Except knotting an omega immediately after birth was still a poor experience. The omega needed time to tighten up again._

_After about twenty minutes, the nurse finally came out of one of the rooms. Chuck rolled his eyes and held out his hand politely, “I’m Dr. Shirley. I understand you have three omegas I may be interested in.”_

_The alpha adjusted his pants and glanced at a room near the nurse’s station. The room smelled neural, so Chuck had his doubts about any omegas being in that room. He wouldn’t put it past the hospital to be stupid enough to mistake a beta for an omega._

_The not-so-bright nurse-led Chuck to the hospital room, which allegedly held the three omegas. The first thing Chuck noted the hospital had terrible security. Why weren’t the omegas locked in their room? The second thing he noticed was the space was empty, and a can of scent blocker stood proudly on the counter, telling Chuck precisely what happened here._

_There was a reason who Chuck kept Jimmy in a locked cage since infancy, and as soon as the boy could walk, he started daily spankings. As the boy grew, these maintenance punishments became harsher. All of this was to break the omega’s spirit and leave an obedient shell behind. Clearly, no one at the hospital thought omega maintenance was essential._

_Chuck looked at the nurse and said slowly, “I had a million dollars for this hospital for those omegas. Where are they?”_

_The nurse looked around helplessly and confessed, “I don’t know. I knotted the older one and left him to clean up. He seems so subservient I didn’t worry about him.”_

_Chuck huffed and left the room. He snapped, “The only thing you cared about was wetting your dick. Please have a security check the tapes to see if we can determine where they went. Omegas are ignorant. They are probably still in the hospital hiding. Only a fucking idiot would leave an omega whose alpha just died in an unlocked room. If anything, you should have restrained him and taken the children. Omegas should never form a bond with a child, ever. It is terrible for their health.”_

_Chuck stood in the hallway to calm himself. He knew he could take out his anger and disappointment on Jimmy later. It was an essential part of Jimmy’s training to accept an alpha’s wrath. Jimmy still had sparks of life and curiosity that Chuck wanted to destroy, and he would destroy it. He would present Jimmy to the world as the new standard of omega, mindless and order-driven. No one would know he was born an omega. Everyone would think he was born an alpha and turned._

_After a few moments, the director of the hospital, Gordon, arrived. He was an elderly alpha whom Chuck worked with on several occasions. He knew Jimmy’s secret. Gordon plastered a fake smile on his face and said neutrally, “Dr. Shirley, I am sorry about this mess. We are reviewing security footage. I am sure we will find those omegas for you.”_

_Chuck rolled his eyes and said nothing. Anything he had to say would come out poorly at this point. He may think the hospital had operational problems, but he wouldn’t voice them. It would be bad for business._

_Gordon continued, “Why did you want the children? Is Jimmy not measuring up?”_

_Chuck side-eyed Gordon. Chuck knew Jimmy was worthless, but the replacement wasn’t what Chuck had in mind. He wanted to use the omegas for experimentation, and when he was done, Lucifer and Michael could breed them. Chuck stated plainly, “I intended to study them and allow Michael and Lucifer to breed them when they come of age. I considered breeding the old omega since Jimmy’s birth was a disappointment. It looks like those decisions do not need to be made, though.”_

_Gordon shuffled his feet in a show of solidarity or stupidity; Chuck wasn’t sure. Gordon lowered his head a little and said hopefully, “I have a pretty male omega that recently came of age. He came in with appendicitis. You can knot him.”_

_Chuck considered it, but he had a rule about not fucking uncastrated omegas. He asked, “Is the bitch cut?”_

_Gordon nodded, “Yes, though his parents left his penis and sack. I think it looks sloppy, but they are moderates. All that equal right talk for omegas give parents the wrong idea.”_

_Chuck couldn’t argue that point. Omegas needed to be beaten to function. Chuck considered it child abuse not to strike an omega. Chuck decided this omega would do, and he agreed, “I would like to see this omega.”_

_Gordon showed Chuck to the room where the omega rested. Even for a worthless bitch, he looked small on the bed. Chuck slowly walked over to the bed and uncovered the resting omega. It seemed whatever they gave him to rest hadn’t worn off. Chuck cupped the omega’s penis in his hand while he pondered what to do. Part of him wanted to cut the penis off, or perhaps the gonad sack. He didn’t really want to knot the omega. Chuck wanted any omega he knotted to at least know it was happening._

_Alas, Chuck knew he couldn’t do what he wanted. He covered up the omega and stepped away. He said sharply to Gordon, “Find the omegas and call me when you have them.”_

_Chuck left the hospital a short time later and went to the local courthouse to find property records for Mary Campbell. Her omegas wouldn’t go far. All Chuck had to do was find out where they were hiding at. As fate would have it, Chuck found two properties. The home that burned with Mary in it and a run-down cabin in the woods._

_Chuck had very little doubt the omegas would head to the cabin. All he had to do was wait for the probate courts to be done then he could buy the cabin. It could take time, but the omegas would fall right into his lap._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sixteen-year-old cat passed away Sunday morning. I am devastated. I had a close bond with my cat. She was my buddy and often when I wrote, she would be curled up with me watching my screen. I know she's in a better place, but nothing could prepare me to wake up and find one of my best friends had moved on from this life. I called my dad to tell him and I couldn't bring myself to speak. I've never been so hurt I couldn't speak before. 
> 
> So anyway, sorry if this chapter is lacking. I don't have my writing sidekick anymore.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

The next day, Castiel insisted that Dean went to the sanctuary with him to get everything sorted out for Dean’s upcoming heat. Dean wanted to tell Castiel that everything was fine, and he did not need any extra care. Baby held his favorite toys, his trusty blanket and pillow, and fond memories. The only thing he needed was a case of water, a case of protein bars, and to be left alone.

However, Dean wasn’t that lucky. If there was one thing Dean had figured out about these alphas is that they fret a lot. Dean knew the other shoe eventually would drop and that fretting would quickly turn into controlling behavior and beatings. Sam, for instance, was kept on a very short leash. It bothered Dean that Sam put up a minimal fight over any decisions made for him. Sam didn’t even backtalk when Gabriel decided he didn’t want Sam going upstairs.

How would that work anyway? Sam screwed every single one of those alphas in their bedrooms, and Jack’s bedroom was upstairs. Somehow, Dean doubted Jack would be okay with Sam not being allowed to tuck him in at night or read him a bedtime story because the knot brigade said so. Dean’s only hope was that when Jack did get angry, the little terror pissed on their beds and not his.

None the less, Dean was at the sanctuary with a giddy Garth and a missing Castiel. The alpha had to do ‘paperwork.’ Dean hated being lied to, and he hated chatting about his sex life with anyone. Gabriel asked enough invasive questions about his sex life to last a lifetime. Incidentally, Gabriel also handled his nuts and dick more than any other alpha on the planet. Dean was somewhat grateful his ass was still untouched, but he would trade that in a heartbeat if it could save Sam some suffering.

Garth led Dean down a hallway to a room that would put most sex shops to shame, filled with adult toys. Dean wanted to be impressed, but honestly, he was mortified. Dean’s sex toy shopping had been a carefully calculated risk. He remembered dousing himself with scent blocker and visiting the sex store to buy the cheapest knotted dildo they had. Dean still had that dildo. It was his favorite.

Garth looked rather proud as he surveyed the room. He held his arms and said happily, “This is the supply room. We have all sorts of different toys for heat or whenever. Do you mind telling me what you’ve used in the past? We can start there and go on to other options.”

Dean closed his eyes while he hoped the earth would swallow him whole. The earth did not take mercy on him, so Dean forced himself to answer. Dean bet the ceiling tiles even knew of his discomfort, “I’m good. I have a toy that I’ve used for years that I enjoy. It’s an old comfort. I don’t need anything new.”

Garth waved him off and started shuffling through boxes of knotted dildos until he found whatever it was he was looking for. The object in question was what appeared to Dean to be a regular knotted dildo. Perhaps a little more expensive than the old trusty, but the same.

Garth sat the dildo down on the table and removed it carefully from the packaging, “If you select a toy, it’s yours. No one will use it besides you. We have recycling for sex toys that are not wanted. A company melts them down to make other items.” Dean cringed a little at the thought of someone getting a drink of water from a cup that was once a dildo. He let it go quickly, as he supposed it was better than having a trash dump full of dildos.

Dean cleared his throat and reluctantly stepped towards the table. Part of Dean did not understand the need for sex toy talk. He had a sex toy that worked fine, and more importantly, Dean had no doubt his heat would turn into a rape fest. He asked hesitantly, “Um, why do sex toys even matter?”

Garth gave Dean the most confused look he’d ever seen, but it was only there for a moment before his face became neutral. Garth snapped his fingers a couple times and said to himself, “I forgot you’re intact. Let me get you some lube. Do you reframe from anal stimulation during the heat?”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it a few times. No one ever asked him about his sex life. Hell, his own father never asked. John Winchester’s way of explaining heat was utilizing a dildo carved out of wood and carefully sealed to avoid splinters and checking on him regularly to make sure he ate and drank. Dean still had that dildo, and he had the one John made for Sam in the trunk of the Impala. Perhaps, it was time to give Sammy back his things to see if that would break him out of all the brainwashing.

Garth took his lack of response in stride and commented, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. Not everyone is as open as I am. Sam doesn’t even talk about what he likes to use.” Dean was pretty sure Sam liked his alphas’ dicks, but he didn’t say that. No one on the planet needed to be scarred for life with that visual image. Little brothers were supposed to remain virgins and celibate for their entire lives.

Garth picked up the knotted dildo from the table and held it up for Dean to see. Then Garth pushed a button on a remote. The dildo started to vibrate, and most surprising to Dean was the knot began to get larger. Dean never knew knots got bigger. He thought alphas walked around with this bulbous thing on their dick that only served to torture omegas and cause chafing. Garth explained, “This dildo vibrates, and you can adjust the size of the knot as you pleasure yourself. You can program it to inflate at a certain speed and max out at any point. This one is very popular with the residents. It’s one of my favorites too.”

Dean nodded slowly because he was honestly intrigued and wanted to investigate this whole growing knot thing in private. Dean held out his hand and said confidently, “I will try it, and a bottle of lube would be nice.” Sometimes, Dean had trouble producing slick at the right time during the heat. He leaked like a faucet when he tried to rest, but it was like a desert during the deed. 

Garth smiled and placed the items in a tote bag, and handed it to Dean. He gave an honest smile and said, “If it doesn’t work out, please come see me. We have more toys to try, or if you want to experiment, you can do that. I am sure Castiel will order anything for you that we don’t have.”

Dean winced there was no way he would ask Castiel to buy him sex toys, just no. Hard no verging on Hell no. Dean muttered a quick “Thank you” and retreated back to Castiel’s office.

Castiel had his door open, so Dean figured it was okay to enter. The alpha was leaned back in his office chair, staring out the window as he spoke on the phone. Castiel said to whomever he was talking with, “Yes, we’re very excited about the pregnancy. We’re nervous for Sam’s sake, and I am hopeful there aren’t complications like last time.” There was a pause while the person on the end of the phone talked. Castiel sounded chipper, “Dean is starting to settle in. He’s a little wary of us, and Sam told me this morning that Dean is under the impression we’re sexually assaulting Sam.” There was another pause, “Sam was upset that Dean could think that, but he’s not mad at his brother. Sam was afraid of us for some time, as was John. It will take time. My only concern is it stressing Sam during his pregnancy.”

The pause was longer this time. Dean stepped into the room and sat down his tote bag of naughty things on the floor next to the sofa. That caught Castiel’s attention, and the alpha smiled back at him and waved. Dean awkwardly waved back.

Castiel said to the person on the phone, “Dean is back from his meeting with Garth. I will call you later so we can catch up.” Another pause, “You too, Bobby. We’ll see you soon.”

Castiel hung up the phone and sat up straighter in his chair. He asked, “How much of that conversation did you hear?”

Dean admitted, “Um, a lot. Sam told you what I said to him. I hope I didn’t upset him or whatever.”

Castiel gave a sad smile, “Sam’s not upset with you. He’s concerned about you, and I understand you not trusting us. I know this is a scary situation for you to be in, and it is a lot of change. You were taught to fear people like me.”

Dean wasn’t sure if there was much to fear about Castiel. He seemed pretty harmless. Dean cleared his throat and said slowly, “Yeah, um, time should help with that.”

Castiel closed his computer and stood up. It seemed like the alpha wanted to change the subject. He took a deep breath and asked, “Would you like to help me set up for flu shots? Meg should be here this afternoon to administer them to those who want it.”

Dean shrugged and said, “Yeah, sure.”

Castiel led Dean down to the supply closet, which held plushies, lollipops, and various cartoon bandages. Castiel handed the lollipops and bandages to Dean, and he had the larger box of plushies. Dean then followed Castiel awkwardly to the dining area and sat everything down on the table. Castiel fussed with getting everything set up just right. Once he was done, Dean had to ask, “What is with the setup?”

Before Castiel could answer, the obnoxious nurse from Gabriel’s office said from behind him, “Clarence, are you trying to romance me?”

Dean caught Castiel’s eye roll and instinctually moved behind Castiel. The alpha either didn’t notice or had the decency not to say anything. His tone was short, “Meg. I assume you’re doing well today. As you know, I am happily mated.”

Dean felt a twist in his stomach with Castiel’s words because Dean couldn’t help but wonder if that meant Castiel would never want him. Dean knew it was a completely irrational to worry about an alpha wanting him, but there was something about Castiel that Dean really liked. He didn’t like the feelings inside of him enough to trust it, and now Dean knew there could never be anything between him and Castiel.

Because Castiel had Sam and didn’t need him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the condolences for my kitty.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback Chapter - POV John
> 
> *John's heat when he is with the Novak brothers and Sam

_John watched the alpha brothers with Sam, and nothing seemed amiss to him. It bothered John when he heard them partaking in sexual activities with Sam. It never appeared that Sam was coerced or threatened into having sex. Sam gave every indication that he was an active participant, which made John feel better. However, he still didn’t like it._

_Mary had her moments of love and affection, much like these alphas. John worried about what lay under the surface with these men. He wanted to know; he had to know how they hurt Sammy. He had very little doubt in his mind that they hurt Sammy to gain compliance from him. Maybe they don’t have to hurt Sammy anymore, but before they broke him, they did. John was confident of it._

_The problem was he couldn’t prove it or find any indication of questionable behavior. The only thing John could solidly point towards was when they found Sammy. John knew Sam was closed to death, and Sam may have developed a savior complex with them. Sam was loyal to them, and Sam listened to all of them, mostly Gabriel and Michael._

_John didn’t think Sam had a bad life here, as far as he could tell. Sam seemed happy. He looked healthy and got fed regularly. He had a bed to sleep in with blankets and pillows. Sam had clothes, and John never saw a mark on Sammy. John never saw the alphas pass Sam around to their friends like Mary did with him._

_None of the alphas had propositioned him for sex, but John wasn’t sure if that was all there was to it. Sam had told him that he was in heat when they mated. Granted, people mate during the heat to strengthen the bond or whatever. John thought that was all bullshit because he never felt any sort of bond with Mary. He felt chains that told him to obey, or he would suffer. John feared every day that Mary would hurt Sam and Dean. She never did, but she never cared for them either. John told the boys fictional stories about her, which Dean began to believe as the truth. Dean even had stories of his own that never happened._

_John had to know if the alphas would force themselves on him or let other alphas have their way with him. John had to know for Dean’s sake. More than anything, John wanted to know Dean would be okay, and Sammy would be okay. John did the only thing he could think of to gauge the alpha’s reaction._

_He faked a heat._

_How does one fake a heat? Simple, two energy drinks chugged within thirty minutes and one dose of omega stimulant. It’s illegal, but John had it from when Mary would want him to perform. Fifteen minutes of cardio followed by fifteen minutes of me-time of his choice. The result looked like the typical delirious omega in heat._

_John enacted his plan once he was sure all of the alphas were home, and Jack was down for a nap with Sammy. Poor Sam seemed very worn out, and John worried about Sam getting enough sleep at night. John wandered out of his room at the Novak house, half-dressed and putting on a show of being in heat._

_The first alpha John encountered was Lucifer. The blonde-haired man looked startled but quickly recovered. Lucifer held John’s shoulders firmly at arm’s length but didn’t do anything. John expected to be thrown down and knotted, but that’s not what happened. Lucifer sounded very worried when he shouted, “Castiel, Gabriel, come here. John is in heat. He doesn’t look good.”_

_John decided to play into the delirious omega a little bit. He purred at Lucifer as he attempted to move closer, “You look good, alpha. I can be a good omega for you, alpha.”_

_Lucifer sighed and shook his head. His arms held firm, so John wasn’t able to move any closer. Much to John’s surprise, Lucifer did not make a move and said firmly, “You are a good omega, John. You’re our perfect omega, but I need you to be a good boy. I need you to go back into your room, close the door, and make yourself climax. We’ll come to check on you in twenty minutes. Can you be a good boy and do that for me?”_

_John did not expect the good boy speech like he was some sort of humanoid dog. He decided he would count that as one demerit for his experiment. He decided to play along and rubbed his groin for dramatic effect and said a demure, “Okay, alpha.”_

_John turned and slowly walked back to his room, showing how riled up with heat he was. Once he got to his room, he closed his door then John was at a loss. He didn’t really want to get off. However, John knew all four of those alphas, and Sam, for that matter, had noses and could tell if he got his rocks off._

_Climaxing did not come as quickly as it did when he was young and healthy. It became even more difficult after Gabriel castrated him. Not that he had any complaints about the castration, while the procedure likely failed to save his life, it bought him time to reconnect with Sam and perhaps even find someplace safe for Dean. It would be nice for Dean to be able to grow old somewhere safe._

_John pulled down his pants, pulled out his favorite toy, and tried to do quick work of climaxing. He moved the toy inside of him just the right way, but his climax always slipped away right before he could reach it. John’s mind kept wandering to Mary, and despite all of John’s bravo, he could still feel the fear and helplessness from his time with Mary. When John closed his eyes, he could even see Dean’s little innocent face staring at him, asking, “Is Daddy okay?” John never had a right answer for Dean._

_After twenty failed minutes of following Lucifer’s direction, John heard a knock on the door to his room, and Sam entered. Sam intervening was not part of John’s plan. Sam closed the door behind him and slowly walked over to the bed. Sam said absolutely nothing about him having a sex toy on full display up his ass by some miracle._

_Sam felt John’s forehead and said quietly, “Dad, how are you feeling?”_

_John needed to get Sam out of here, and he had to get his alphas in the room. John sighed and pulled away from Sam. He tried to sound dramatic, “I can’t do this, Sammy. I can smell them, but I am not wanted. I… I can’t. I need an alpha.”_

_Sam huffed a breath, much like he did when he wanted to argue. Sam stated calmly, “Dad, you’re not in the right mind to consent to sex. I think if you get away from their scents, then maybe that will help. I can take you to the sanctuary.”_

_Before John could argue that this was not the plan, Sam left the room. John took the moment of reprieve as an opportunity to pull his pants up and cover himself. He found his lock pick set and put it in his pocket. Then John waited._

_A moment later, Gabriel entered the room with Sam in tow. Gabriel held a needle in his hand and cheerfully, “Okay, John, I am going to give you a little stick that will make you sleepy. It’s just to keep you safe and calm while Sam, Cassie, and I take you to the sanctuary. Does that sound okay?”_

_John knew it would be a terrible idea to break roll at this point, so John pouted, “I’m a good omega.”_

_Gabriel smiled kindly at him and gently took hold of John’s arm. In one solid motion, Gabriel emptied the syringe into John’s arm while whispering, “I know you’re a good omega.” The world slowly faded out, and John felt himself let go._

_When John woke up, he was in a room that smelled like him and no one else. It was very peaceful. John looked around the room and noticed an assortment of sex toys in the packaging, towels, water, snacks, and change of clothes. Slowly John walked over to the door to the room and gave it a tug. The bastards locked him in here. John sighed in frustration as he pulled back the curtain on the door._

_John couldn’t see much except other locked doors with windows, and he could hear the muffled moans of omegas in heat. John stepped away from the window as he felt fear creep over him, and tears stung his eyes. He was afraid, and he didn’t want to get hurt again. John remembered what they did to him at the shelter, and he never wanted to face that again._

_John huddled himself in the corner of the room, intent on fighting off any alpha that came through the door. He had his answers now._

_About four hours of terror later, the door to John’s room unlocked, and Garth walked in. John did not expect to see another omega. Garth held up his hands in surrender and said quickly, “Shit, I told Sam to stay here with you because I thought you’d get spooked.” Slowly Garth made his way over to John and sat down on the floor in front of him._

_John glanced up at Garth as he tried to get his breathing under control. It took a few moments, but he felt himself start to calm down._

_Garth sighed and calmly, “You don’t smell like you’re in heat. It may have been a false heat. It happens in older omegas. Why don’t we go up to your room? I can call Sam and ask him to come back. I think you might need someone right now.”_

_John nodded shakily; he didn’t feel right. John hoped more than anything in the world that neither Sam nor Dean would ever know this feeling. He knew no one touched him, but he could feel the phantom hands of all the alphas at the shelter on him. He could hear the words they said to him whispered in his ears. He could feel the hopelessness he felt in his bones._

_John expected to find all of that at Jimmy’s Sanctuary, only he didn’t see any alphas around the omegas. He didn’t smell their lingering scent. He didn’t hear any screams of no from any omegas. John ambled up to his room with Garth, as he started to realize this place might be safe for Dean._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I had planned this better, I would have given you guys smut for Valentine's Day. Instead, you got John faking a heat.
> 
> Also, please do not drink two energy drinks in thirty minutes. It probably won't end well.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present - POV Dean

Dean really wondered about people, specifically omegas. Dean hid behind Castiel, in a very manly and in no way submissive way, while most omegas at the sanctuary received the flu vaccine. Castiel even managed to convince him to get a shot, which hurt like a bitch. Castiel lied about it not hurting, and the lollipop did not make it better.

Pie would have made it better, but that’s not the point.

Most of the omegas agreed to the shot for candy and a plush toy. Some of them were giddy over the cartoon bandages, but most wanted the toy. It was weird, and Dean did not understand the appeal. He did not understand why exactly every single one of the omegas scented and snuggled with the toy in front of everyone. Dean never had possessions like that, ever. He shut down the side of himself that wanted to scent and nest because he had to keep it hidden to be safe.

Sometimes, before his dad left, Dean and John would cuddle and scent each other on rare occasions. However, that only happened when no one was around for miles. It only happened when their temporary safety seemed absolute, and Dean never did it around other people or when he was alone. Sam let his scent out during his fateful heat, and Dean thought it killed his brother for years.

Dean wondered if maybe he missed out on a fundamental part of himself and if that was okay. He knew all four of the alphas, and Sam have been very patient with him, and he hasn’t seen eye to eye with them. He wondered if they knew stuff from Sam and from the omegas at the sanctuary that he didn’t know about himself. Dean knew he wasn’t a weak omega. He wasn’t broken like Kevin, but perhaps something was missing from his life.

Even when Dean got home from his outing with Castiel, it seemed like he missed out on something important. Sam made a nest in the living room for them to sleep in until the remodeling to the downstairs suite was complete. Dean had never seen so many blankets and pillows creating a cozy space like that. Sam was nestled in the middle of it, looking very content with the world. Even Jack seemed to like the nest. The tiny terror took up residence at the foot of the nest with a few legos.

Dean slowly made his way over to Sam. He’d seen Sam content and happy a few times in his life. This was one of those times. Dean didn’t want to intrude, but at the same time, Sam felt safe. Sam glanced up at him and asked, “Hey Dean, do you want to rest down here with me or up in your room? My alphas don’t want me going upstairs.”

Dean pushed off his shoes and laid down next to his brother. The nest was as cozy as it looked. Sam snuggled into him, which caused Jack to his and clutch his lego in his hand. The little boy snarled, “My Mama.”

Sam sighed and said firmly, “Either share or leave my nest.”

Dean glanced between Sam and Jack, silently wondering who would win this battle. The terror or the house bitch. Much to Dean’s surprise, Jack huffed and said a quiet, “Sorry, Mama. Sorry, Uncle Dean. I share.”

Sam smiled at his son, and Dean could see the love in Sam’s eyes. Dean expected Sam to backtrack, but Sam didn’t. Instead, Sam said a simple, “Thank you for apologizing.”

Dean laid in silence next to Sam, unsure if he should break the comfortable feeling. The nest was cozy, but Dean felt exposed out in the open. He didn’t feel safe. Anyone could come through the door or the window and hurt them. There wasn’t any place for Sam to hide, and Dean didn’t like that.

Before Dean could voice that, the scent of an angry alpha hit Dean’s nose. He recoiled a little and instinctively pulled Sam close to him. Jack stood up in the nest with legos in each hand and hissed the direction of the alpha.

Then Michael came into view, looking every bit as angry as he smelled. Lucifer was hot on his tail, arguing, “You cannot see our omegas in your state. You need to calm down.” Dean one hundred percent agreed with Lucifer in this instance.

It was only when Michael’s head snapped over to Lucifer that Dean noticed that Michael’s eyes were tinged with red. Michael growled, “He wants to take Dean.”

Dean was pretty sure that was the moment he stopped breathing. Who wanted to take him and why? Dean asked, “Excuse me, who wants to take me?” Dean stood up and approached Michael. If this was about him, there was not a reason to bring it to Sam’s nest. He had to protect Sammy.

Sam’s voice was small and unsure behind him, “Alpha Michael?” Dean had never once heard Sam refer to any of the brothers by their formal title for a mated omega until now. Whatever this was, it had to be serious.

Michael huffed and took a few calming breaths. Dean noticed a piece of paper crumpled in Michael’s hand. Michael said between short breaths, “Christian Campbell, your cousin on your alpha mother’s side, wants Dean for breeding. There are no omegas in the family, and since Dean is unmated, he wants to use his family ties for breeding him with the remaining Campbells to strengthen the bloodline.”

Dean glanced around the room and threw up his arms. He yelled at Michael, “Tell the asshole no. I am not leaving Sammy.”

Michael growled and huffed, “It’s not that easy. He has the right to claim a virgin omega from his bloodline for breeding if the alpha sire is dead. Mary is dead, and you’re a virgin.”

Dean knew he had to think of something and fast. Dean did not know who the fuck Christian was, but there was no way this knot head would take him away from Sam and Dad’s burial plot in the backyard. Dean said growled as anger overcame him, “This is fucking great. I get caught and taken here. I get led to believe it’s safe, and Sammy is not in a cult. I start to fall for Cas, but he’s unavailable because of Sam. And now, my asshole cousin that my dad should have killed wants to rape me for the rest of my life. I hate everything, and this is unfair.”

Dean didn’t even realize Gabriel and Castiel had entered the room until Gabriel chimed in, “What magic sex powers does Cas have because Sam wanted Cas first and now Dean?”

Lucifer snapped, “Now is not the time for jokes, Gabriel.”

Gabriel leaned against the banister and shrugged, “Comic relief is always good. What if we just make it look like Dean had sex with Castiel or whoever? We can tell Christian that Dean is mated, and we don’t want to stress his body by mating with all of us because of cancer. I can play up the cancer thing. Dean is not out of the woods, so I won’t have to stretch the truth too much.” 

Dean threw up his arms and shouted, “And how does one fake losing their virginity?”

Gabriel smiled wide like a cat and said slowly, “One of us, probably Castiel because he has the most control, will give you a mating bite at the peak of your heat as you climax. Your scent will change slightly to indicate that you’re mated, which should be enough for the courts. It’s not like the judge will stare at your asshole to make sure the deed was done.”

Castiel commented, “I think we all need to calm down before any decisions are made. I am okay with mating Dean during his heat or simply biting him. I… I would be honored.”

Dean huffed and muttered, “Yeah, well, I don’t want a mating bite on my chest because I am not stripping in court. You can bite me on my arm.” Dean stared at the ceiling as tears filled his eyes. He glanced around the room, taking in everyone’s concerned faces. Dean didn’t know what else to do, so he took off the stairs to his room and gently shut the door.

He leaned against the door as the tears started to fall because he almost believed he was safe. He almost bought into the illusion that everything would be okay, and that was so stupid of him. Dad always said to never let your guard down.

Dean felt like a failure to everyone, especially Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My area did get hit with the polar vortex last week. My furnace could not keep up and the energy companies asked everyone to conserve power as much as possible. It got to -12 (-22 Celsius). We used our fireplace to supplement the furnace. Houses in this area are not built for that kind of cold. There were a number of water line breaks due to the freezing temperatures. (The water lines aren't buried as deep here as they are up North which causes the city lines to freeze and break when it gets too cold.) I delivered water to people without water today. The city drinking water is on a voluntary boil, so it has been fun times. 
> 
> Also, my birthday is tomorrow. :)


End file.
